Cyber Amor
by Bella D'Cullen
Summary: Bella recibe su premio. conoce a un chico... el unico inconveniente es que hay muchos paises entre ellos... sin embargo ellos mantienen un Cyber amor. Al final eso no prospera. pero el futuro se encarga de unirlos de una manera impensable
1. Capitulo 1

**hola Lectoras! =) Aqui estoy yo, fastidiando, de nuevo... Jajaja... Bueno esta es una historia que tiene mucha audiencia... en mi pagina. espero que aqui sea lo mismo... Marii**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

Nunca imagine que me pasaría a mi…. Lei tantas veces sobre eso…. Increíble las vueltas que da la vida, pero ahora se que si es cierto…. Enamorarse a través de una pantalla es mas fácil de lo que imagine…

Quizás suene estúpido… pero no me importa.

Luche muchas veces contra lo que sentía, pero era en vano…. El había logrado entrar en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y nadie lo remplazaría.

Todo comenzó en aquel verano en el que mis padres decidieron comprarme un computador… les estare infinitamente agradecida, pues eso cambio mi vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan…. Tengo 25 y les contare como logre tener un Cyber amor…

**1er Capitulo:**

**_Verano del 2002. Forks, Washington._**

Estaba tan emocionada… por fin tener buenas calificaciones daban sus frutos… mis padres habían accedido a comprarme un computador, era algo genial!

El internet llevaba mucho timepo circulado por el mundo… pero yo, muy pocas veces lo utilizaba. Sin embargo lo encontraba muy emocionante… puedes hablar con una persona que esta al otro extremo del mundo!... en fin, después de mucho insistir a Charlie y rene, iba a tener mi computador…

Hoy hacia mucho frio aca en forks… algo normal, supongo. Pero dentro de la casa de mi mejor amiga alice cullen estaba calido… muy calido….

-oh! Bella! No te emociona! Ya podremos hablar por chat..-decia alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos- yo voy a ir a tu casa para enseñarte… será genial, ya lo veras

-si…pero, ahora tengo otro problema….-dije

-cual?...

-que… mis padres quieren regalarme un viaje a florida por mis 15 años y… pues, no tengo quien me acompañe..-dije inocentemente

-oh por dios!... me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo a Florida!-grito alice

-shh…me vas a dejar sorda. Pero si, eso es lo que te propuse…

-que es ese escándalo Mary alice….-decia esme, la mama de alice, mientras caminaba hacia nuestra dirección

-Mama! Es que bella me ah invitado a ir con ella a florida en su cumpleaños!...-alice había saltado de su puesto y agarrado ambas manos de su mama y empezado a dar saltitos de emoción-… puedo? Puedo? Puedo?... si? Porfa!-puso su cara de perrito

-alice… sabes que prácticamente has arruinado tuu sorpresa de cumpleaños!... teníamos la misma idea de mandarte con bella-dijo alborotando los cabellos de alice…. Después de que esme haya dicho esto alice la abrazo rápidamente

-Ah! Gracias mama…-se solto de ella y corrió hacia mi…- bella! Bella! Escuchaste? Nos vamos a florida!

-si.. lo se.. pero- sono el teléfono de la casa.. esme contesto y después de unos minutos colgó..-

-Bella, cariño. Renne llamó… dijo que fueras a casa, que ya llego tu computador…-dijo esme

-mami! Mami! Puedo ir a comer con bella?-pidio Alice..

-claro hija.. te regresas a las 5pm vale?-dijo dándonos un beso en la frente a ambas para luego irse de nuevo a la cocina…

Salimos de la casa de alice y prácticamente corrimos todo el camino hasta mi casa…. Llegamos a tiempo y la comida paso muy rápido. Después de la comida pedimos retirarnos a mi habitación… estaba muy entusiasmada!... cuando la vi.. crei q era un sueño… la computadora ya estaba instalada y según alice lo único que tenia que hacer era encenderla..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prometo que los capitulos seran mas largo a medida de que avance la historia...<em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Att: Marii'_**


	2. ¡QUE LOCURA!

**Me parecio prudente subirles este cap... aquel fue... demasiado corto. disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Capitulo:<strong>

-vamos bella! Enciéndela!... aquí-señalo un botón que estaba en una caja…- vamos..!-insitia alice… con miendo presione el botón… y se ilumino la pantalla. sonrei… esto era increíble

-ya ahora que?-le pregunte a alice mientras observaba como ella se sentaba en la silla con rueditas, yo me sente en mi cama, para observarla… ella escribia rápido…

-estoy creándote una cuenta en la pc… le pongo bella o isabella?- dijo rápidamente

-solo bella.- después de eso ella no digo mucho y yo, no quería interrumpirla… quería aprender y a pesar de ser timida… quería conocer y hacer amigos. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alice me llamaba..

-bella, ven! Vamos a crearte un Msn…-ella selevanto de la silla y me sento a mi en ella… había una foto… de Alice y yo en mi anterior cumpleaños… seguro la había puesto ella..- ingresa tus datos..-dijo impacientemente

-que?-ella hablaba muy rápido

-nombre, dirección, teléfono, fecha de nacimiento…. Etc!... vamos bella! Ya quiero hablar por chat contigo!-lloriqueo

-no es mejor vernos…?-ella estaba loca…

-ahg! Bella! Solo apurate…- hice todo lo que me ppedia, y según ella aprendía rápido… cree un MSN, un Facebook… y nos tomamos muchas fotos con el celular de Alice…. Ella fue un momento a su casa por el cable USB para subir las fotos… y mientras estaba sola en mi habitación me llegaron 5 solicitudes de amistad al MSN… de Erick, Mike, Jessica, Angela y Tyler… eran compañeros del instituto… asi que los acepte.. de inmediato Mike comenzó a escribirme

"Bella!... al fin tienes un MSN. Bien x ti!" dijo Mike

"si, gracias" respondi

"k vas a hacer en las vacaciones?"

"oh… pues no se.. y tu?"- generalmente Mike me incomodaba mucho pero… ahora no e sentía intimidada

"No mucho… dormir, supongo… Hey! Qieres ir a la Playa?" ofreció

"no se… pido permiso.. y te digo vale?"

"si! Claro…"

"Puedo llevar a Alice?"-yo nunca iba sin mi mejor amiga…

"por supuesto.. te tengo que dejar, voy a comer adiós!"

Mike a enviado un guiño "beso"

Maldita sea! Sentía mis mejillas arder… en ese momento entro el pequeño duende a mi habitación… cerre rápido la conversación.

-porque estas sonrojada bella?-dijo

-nada- dije mientras me paraba de la silla y me acostaba boca abajo en mi cama… de repente sentí un peso encima de mi, y el aiire abandon mis pulmones

-dime, dime dimeee!-gritaba alice mientras saltaba encima mio

-Alicee! Bajate!-le grite como pude… ella me hizo caso y me sente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas- es que… me prometes no decir nada al respecto?- dije cruzándome de brazos

-lo prometo- y me alzo su dedo meñique… asi prometíamos algo, enganche mi dedo con el suyo y le dije

- Mike me envio un beso… o guiño. Como se llame! Además me invito a la playa…- no segui porque vi como alice sonreía- por que sonries?

-porque es obvio que le gustas a Mike!-dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un sonido de asco- pero es normal que haga eso.. por chat, es mas fácil dejar de ser timido… yo lo hice

-hiciste que?—yo no le dije nada pero a mi me gustaba un poco Mike…

-deje de ser timida… te contare algo-asenti con la cabeza- conoci a alguien.. y creo que me enamore-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-por chat?-dije incrédula-bueno… te acuerdas las vacaciones del año pasado… conoci a un chico, se llama Jasper Hale y solo sabia eso.. nos vimos una vez e intercambiamos MSN… hablo con el desde entonces.. y…

-espera… solo lo has visto una vez!

-sip-dijo sonriente- es lindoo!-yo rodee mis ojos… uno no se enamora por internet- el es mi cyber novio!

-estas loca!... sabes que es muy probable que no lo vuelvas a ver… en tu vida?

- bells! Deja de ser tan pesimista… yo se que algun dia me voy a casar con el- dijo sentándose en la silla y abriendo el MSN de nuevo- ven bella… te voy a enseñar a subir fotos al Facebook…- me levante perezosamente de la cama… esto si era de locos… como alice puede ser novia de alguien que prácticamente no conoce!... ahora el internet me parecía algo demasiado loco…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prometo que los capitulos seran mas largo a medida de que avance la historia... (Ame a Alice! )<em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Att: Marii'_**


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Me parecio prudente subirles este cap... aquel fue... demasiado corto. disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres:<strong>

BPVO:

Después de aquella tarde de verano… la computadora y alice fueron mis mejores amigas… suena algo loco, pero… qe mas da…

Si fuimos a la playa con algunos amigos del instituto y la pasamos muy bien… yo, hbaia conseguido mi primer beso… Mike me había besado… me sentí muy feliz y alice… bueno, ella estaba feliz por mi…

Y O no se qué paso… o el verano solo tenia 2 dias o yo estaba tan ocupada que no me di cuenta que se habían acabado las vacaciones…. Todas las tardes a partir de as 2pm me instalaba en la computadora… que hacia? Pues chateaba con mis amigos o leia… leia historias de personas que se enamoraron a través de una pantalla, pues a raíz de lo que me dijo alice me entro curiosidad para saber si a las demás personas les había pasado.. y si, a muchas les había ocurrido eso… cada historia era diferente y casi ninguna tenia la suerte de vivir en el mismo país… por alguna razón lloraba cuando leia esas historias. Alice leia conmigo y decía "ves? Que te dije… si pasa"

Ya habían comenzado las clases… y la computadora ahora era de gran ayuda para hacer las tareas… pero lo mas emocionante era que mi cumpleaños se acercaba… y estar emocionada era algo que se volvió costumbre en mi… a mi casi nunca me gusto que celebraran mi cumpleaños, pero esta vez era diferente… iba a ir con mi mejor amiga de viaje a Florida!... y bueno, ella estaba mucho mas emocionada que yo porque, había hablado con el tal jasper y quedaron en verse en florida.. (no se que lugar) el vive ahí asi que se le hacia muy fácil… aparte de eso… iban a cumplir 1 año como Cyber novios… yo le seguía diciendo que era una locura, pero ella no escucha razones…

**APVO:**

Era 12 de Septiembre! Solo faltaban 2 dias para que volviera a ver a Jazz…y bueno 1dia para el cumpleaños de bella…

Mis papas nos pagaron el hotel y la estadia será de 1 semana! Los padres de bella pagaron el viaje…

En el transcurso de el verano, bella había aprendido casi todo sobre como manejar su computadora. Además de eso había estado leyendo todo acerca de relaciones por el chat… en blogs. Algunas era muy linda y otras muy tristes, yo solo rogaba que mi relación fuera prospera…

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de dormir… simplemente no podía!... me puse audífonos y empece a escuchar un poco de música… Muse, Resistance salió de primera…. Me encanta esa canción, no porque jasper me la haya dedicado, sino por la hermosa letra…

Me fije en mi reloj de mesa… eran las 12:00am… del dia 13 de septiembre de 2002… bella cumplia 15 años…. Me sentía tan feliz por ella… es como la hermana que nunca tuve… y decidi hacer algo loco…

Sali sigilosamente por mi ventana y a pesar de que yo estaba en el segundo piso no tuv problemas para bajar… al menos las clases de ballet sirvieron de algo… Forks de noche era un mas tranquilo que de dia… no había problemas… yo solo corri y corri… egue a la casa de bella… o mejor dicho a la ventana de bella…

Ahí era mi gran problema… tenia que trepar un fastidioso árbol para poder entrar a su cuarto.. solo pensé"dios… Pijama de Victoria Secret… perdóname" y parecía tonto.. pero la seda rosa de mi pijama me encantaba! "todo sea x ti Bells" pensé…

Ya estaba en la rama que me permitiría entrar pero… hubo una complicación… estaba muerta de miedo por la altura.

**BPVO:**

Eran las 11:40pm…. Mi mama me había dicho que ya apagara la computadora… y que me acostara a dormir…

Hice lo primero, pero es que era imposible dormir… tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza…

Seguía dando vueltas en mi cama… y entonces divise una figura… entre en pánico… alguien me estaba observando… pero algo me hizo levantarme y abrir la ventana…

-quien esta ahí?-susurre

-bells! Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo alice

-diablos Alice! Que haces ahí?-dije tendiéndole una mano

-disfruto el paisaje… tu que crees? Vine a verte!... pero me quede atorada-dijo una vez que entro a mi cuarto, seguido me abrazo con mucha fuerza- Feliz cumpleaños bella…

-Gracias alice… que emoción! Hoy nos vamos de viaje!

-si! Por cierto puedo utilizar tu computadora?... jasper debe estar conectado…

-lo vas a ver en una horas! Además quiero dormir…

-anda bella anda!... sii?-hizo un puchero

-no… en verdad quiero dormir alice…

-esta bien!—se acosto en mi cama—que esperas? Ven aca!-señalo el espacio libre...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prometo que los capitulos seran mas largo a medida de que avance la historia... <em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Att: Marii'_**


	4. Florida

**Espero que les Guste... besos! =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo cuatro: Florida <strong>_

**APVO:**

Aunque yo haya ido a la casa de bella para saludarla, no quiere decir que no pueda aprovechar mi estadia en su habitación.. pero ella solo quería dormir. Me acoste a su lado y le acaricie el cabello para que se durmiera… después de 30min por fin pude utilizar la computadora… mis instintos no me defraudaron, Jazz estaba conectado… hubiese hecho mi baile de felicidad de no ser porque bella estaba dormida…

"hola amor" dice: Jazz Hale

"holaa! Jazzy! Como estas?" Dice: Alii cullen =)

"bien… con sueño. Te tardaste en conectarte.."

"Sip, es que tenia que dormir a bella primero.. jejeje"

"estas con bella?"

"sip, en su habiatacion… "

"cuando se despierte deseale feliz cumpleaños de mi parte"

"Claro!... Ya qiero verte.. =( "

"Falta poco linda duende… (L)"

"Sii!... esperame un minuto…" le escribi para luego voltearme lentamente… (había escuchado un ruido)… y Vaya sorpresa..

-Estabas dormida…-susurre

-estaba, tu lo has dicho… Alice! Haces mucho ruido!.. porque no utilizas la que tienes en tu casa?-pregunto mientras se sobada los ojos

-es que… le pusieron contraseña-hice un puchero- dicen que me extralimito con las horas….

-y tienen razón-corto ella- alice… en una horas lo vas a ver!... duérmete…-dijo ella mientras se acostaba nuevamente, colocándose el cobertor encima de la cabeza….

"Jazyy! Bella me mando a dormir.. =( " le escribi luego de un minuto..

"jajajjaa.. debe tener sueño… bueno Ali.. entonces me despido =) "

"Chaoo Jazz… te quiero! (L)"

"Yo también te quiero (L)" Jazz Hale se desconecto…

Genial! Ahora tenia que volver a bajar el estúpido árbol!...Pense.. cuando vi la hora en la computadora, me asuste.. eran la 1:50 am… mi papa, Carlisle, llegaba a las 2am los días que tenia turno en el hospital… y siempre pasaba por mi habitación a darme un beso en la frente… tenia 10 min para llegar a mi casa…

Bajar el árbol fue mas fácil que subirlo… pero sin embargo sabia que no llegaría a tiempo a mi casa…. Cunado iba corriendo… (faltaba una cuadra) un carro negro paso por mi lado… instintivamente me escondi… y juro que me quería morir cuando me di cuenta que era mi papa (por la placa)… corri..y corri… trepe lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi ventana… y cuando creo que estoy a salvo, me descubren…

-que tal esta bella?—dijo mi papa después de abrir la puerta

Yo estaba justo al lado de mi cama..—bien…-antes de que dijera nada continue habando- papa lo siento!... pero es que no podía dormir.. y quería saludarla… y lo siento!

-Alice… por mas que forks sea tranquilo, no puedes pasear por ahí como si fuese de mañana… no esta bien.-dijo con su tono de preocupación y cariño…

-si! Lo se, pero no me ha pasado nada… juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer—cruse los dedos de mis pies.. pero tenia la mano derecha levantada.. jejejej—pero no le digas a mama… sabes como se pone…- hice un puchero

-no le dire nada a tu madre… pero solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Ali…-se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente…-trata de dormir un poco…- y con eso se fue.. jejeje.. ahora ya podía descanzar tranquilamente…

Mi mama al no saber que me había escapado me levanto a la hora habitual… 7:ooam.. mi papa solo se reia en el desayuno mientras yo luchaba por quedarme despierta… cuando se hicieron las 8:30 fui con mi maleta a la casa de bella a desearle un "feliz cumpleaños" para luego irnos al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo a florida!... estaba tan feliz…

**BPVO:**

Se supone que en tu cumpleaños puedes dormir hasta la hora que se te plasca… no fue mi caso.. a las 7:30 aproximadamente mi madre entro gritando a mi habitación y haciéndome pegar un grito tremendo por el susto.. mi garganta no me lo agradece… y entonces empezó con su monologo… "ya eres una señorita, hay por dios mi niña… estas tan grande… es como si fuera ayer cuando te cargue por primera vez…. Fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida… pronto te vere casandote… y me haras abuela… por dios Bella! Ni se te ocurra soy muy joven para ser abuela…" y asi continuo.. por supuesto que alguna de sus palabras causaron estragos en mis lagrimales pero bueno… estaba feliz.

Después del desayuno subi a mi habiatacion a terminar mi bolso de mano… cosas personales… mi maleta ya estaba hecha y entonces cuando estaba a punto de encender mi computadora un pequeño duende atravesó mi puerta…

-BELLA! Feliz cumpleaños amiga!-grito mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.. "si que tiene fuera"Pense…

-porque gritas asi?.. tu ya me felicitaste…-le susurre al oído- y ella me miro para luego darse l vuelta y dejar al descubierto a su mama… lo cual me hizo a entender de que su mama no sabia que ella ya me había felicitado

-felicidades bella!... estamos tan orgullosos de ti… ya eres una señorita!—dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte…2 lo heredo de su madre.."pensé…

Despues de los regalos… Una cámara y una video… además de un Celular… fuimos por fin al aeropuerto.

Nuestro vuelo duraría 30min… asi que no teníamos muchos problema… luego de las despedidas dramaticales(por los llantos) por fin abordamos el avión… cuando me di cuenta alice estaba dormida a mi lado… eso le pasa por quedarse hasta no se que hora despierta…

El comodo silencio del avión, fue como una canción de cuna para mi pues, logre dormir aunque sea por unos minutos. La azafata vino y nos despertó a ambas diceindo que ya íbamos a aterrizar y que nos colocaramos los cinturones… debo agregar que despertar a alice fue todo un desafio, es que tiene el sueño pesado…

Cuando aterrizamos y nos permitieron abandonar el avión… lo primero qu hizo alice al pisar el aeropuerto fue gritar:

"Llegamos Florida!" entonces todos los que por ahí caminaban se detuvieron y nos miraron… me puse tan roja como nunca en mi vida y dije: "somos turistas" con una sonrisa timida…. Entonces todos siguieron su camino…. Fue tan vergonzoso…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prometo que los capitulos seran mas largo a medida de que avance la historia... <em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Att: Marii'_**


	5. Jasper

**Desclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces yo solo juego un pelo con ellos, son de Stephanie Meyer **

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les Guste el cap. Gracias a Las que leen y Comentan y Tambien a las que solo Leen Jejeje. Disfrutenlo!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Jasper<strong>

**BPVO:**

No tenia idea de que debíamos hacer…

Pasamos como 1 hora buscando nuestras maletas… poco tiempo después alice se me pierde… entonces aquí estoy, sola, en medio de un Gran! Aeropuerto, con mis 2 maletas… estaba sentada, con mi rostro entre mis manos… pensando… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi…? Entonces un coro de voces, atraer mi atención…

-Bella!—dicen 2 pesonas a la vez. Retiro las manos de mi rostro y lo primero que veo son los zapatos que tenia alice… Alice! Pero al lado de estos hay unos zapatos de hombres… "Maldicion" pensé

-Alice… y Jasper me supongo…-digo levantando la vista y agarrando la mano que me ofrece el chico rubio con ojos azules… no reparo mucho en la ropa, pero si en el gran contraste que hacen los dos juntos… enana, alto, rubio, morena… que polos tan opuestos!...—Donde diablos estabas alice! Me dejaste en mitad del aeropuerto y…-le voy regañando a mi amiga, pero ella levanta la vista y mira como un corderito a jasper y encima, hace un puchero…

-mi culpa, bella…-dice sonriente jasper—la llame y le dije que la buscaría… pero ella fue mas rápida—volteo hacia alice y le beso en la frente… aunque no fuera un beso muy intimo, tuve la maldita necesidad de desviar la mirada….

-bueno!—chillo mi amiga—ya podemos irnos—dijo tomando una de mis maletas… cuando me doy cuenta ella se la pasa a jasper… el pobre tiene a alice en un brazo y en el otro, casi todas las maletas… excepto una mia… caminamos en dirección a la salida… cuando una rubia se atraviesa en nuestro camino…

-Donde demonios estabas jasper!—le dijo parándose frente a el…. Alice tenia una cara.. que… pues, de celos total… la rubia de repente se fijo en nosotras, y por extraño que parezca nos sonrio, sinceramente.- Diablos!... disculpen, al parecer mi hermano no tiene modales… mi nombre es rosalie Hale… soy melliza de el tonto de aca—señalo con la cabeza a jasper… y este se sonrojo… le dijo algo a alice y luego salió con todas las maletas…

-hola rosalie… yo soy Alice y ella es bella—dijo alice, presentándonos… rosalie sonrio en respuesta

-hola—dije tímidamente… dudaba mucho que ella tuviera 15 años….

-bueno… supongo que iremos todos en el mismo taxi… asi que… andando—dijo rosalie mientras nos arrastaba hacia afuera y de paso, al interior de un taxi…

Jasper iba de copiloto, rosalie estaba en una ventana… alice en otra y por supuesto yo en el medio…

-Alice…-susurre

-dime bella—dijo ella juntando nuestras cabezas

-a donde vamos?—dije mirándola muy fuerte… o eso intente

- a Disney world… a donde mas?—puso los ojos en blanco

-y… que edad tiene jasper?—dije, tratando de escoger una de las muchas preguntas que maquinaba mi cabeza

-17… porque preguntas tanto bells?... no te lo había dicho antes?—me confundi… acaso lo había dicho?... no me acordaba

-no lo se… pero, tarda mucho el viaje?

-de que tanto hablan?—dijo rosalie, inclinándose hacia nosotras

-de nada—me apresure a decir… Alice me las iba a pagar… yo estaba en medio de un taxi.. en una cuidad desconocida… y no tenia ni idea de quienes eran ellos!.. podrían ser Psicopatas!... trate de sonreir… pero estaba muy nerviosa como para siquiera intentarlo…

20 minutos después el taxi nos dejo en la gran casa de Mickey Mouse… quien habrá sido de la idea de que me gustaría estar en un castillo el dia de mi cumpleaños?... respuesta: Alice Cullen!

Rosalie y jasper, también traian maletas… de extra jasper llevaba las de alice… y la enana me ayudaba con una mia… que tanto podría necesitar alice en una semana?...Traia como 4 maletas!... suficientes para contener todo mi armario… y hasta creo que sobraría espacio…

Como nosotras íbamos detrás, aproveche el momento para conversar un poco con Ali…

-que diablos hacen ellos aquí?- le susurre

-ah, pues… ellos viven aquí, en florida… y Jazz Convenció a mis suegros de que los dejaran venir por una semana, con la excusa de que rosalie quiere tener lo que no tuvo en sus 15 o algo asi… - dijo ignorándome por completo y observando solo a jasper… Jazz, había dicho?... bueno por lo menos no era un apodo tan ridículo, como lo que ella solia poner a las personas… los míos era algo como: Belly… o Belita… horrible de verdad…

Me conforme con la respuesta… asi que segui el camino en silencio, mientras observaba a los niños que por ahí corrían… y los gritos que venían de algunas atracciones… cuando por fin llegamos al hotel, alias; castillo… me sorprendió mucho saber que yo me quedaría en una habitación con rosalie.. y que alice… bueno, que ella compartiría habitación con su "Jazzy" ese nuevo apodo se lo había dicho cuando le dijeron las ubicaciones de los cuartos… lo se… muy loco.

No escuche el numero de los cuartos.. solo sabia que estaban al lado… subimos al ascensor y entonces Alice y jasper, n se porque, pero empezaron a besarse… en cuanto me di cuenta, aparte la mirada… rosalie en cambio hizo un sonido de asco y luego des dijo:

-búsquense un cuarto…

-a eso vamos—respondió jasper y luego le guiño el ojo a Alice… yo estaba a punto de tener un infarto… Alice esta loca o que!... una vez que se abrió el ascensor, jasper y rosalie salieron primero… se pararon en frente de sus habitaciones… yo aproveche y tome a Alice por el codo…

-es que acaso perdiste la cabeza? O quieres perder otra cosa!—le dije apretando los dientes

-que te pasa bella?—dijo liberándose de mi agarre

-porque te vas a quedar en una habitación sola con el—mire a jasper—el es mayor que tu… casi ni lo conoces… se puede aprovechar de ti, acaso no te das cuenta?

-bella, bájale a tu intensidad… jasper no me hara nada… el es un caballero… lo que dijo en el asensor era broma… ahora dejame llegar a la habitación…-paso por mi lado y luego entro en la habitacion que le correspondía… camine con pereza hasta mi dormitorio… rosalie me estaba esperando en la puerta… cuando la abrió, me dieron nauseas…

-Que asco!... todo es muy rosa—dijo rosalie, quitándome las palabras de la boca

-es tan… creo que me voy a marear…-le dije pasando por su lado y dejando mis maletas a os pies de la cama… ella hizo lo mismo y luego me dirijio una sonrisa…

-de donde eres bella?—pregunto mientras se acostaba en su cama

-Forks…-dije automáticamente—y tu?—agregue después de un rato

-de aquí… pero no de "aquí"—dijo mirando toda a habitación—tengo 17…

-yo 15..—entonces se escucharon risas al lado. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, y yo me puse alerta… esta seria una semana Larga…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prometo que los capitulos seran mas largo a medida de que avance la historia... <em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Att: Marii'_**


	6. Mal tercio

**Capitulo 6: Mal tercio**

-yo 15..—entonces se ecucharon risas al lado. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, y yo me puse alerta… esta seria una semana Larga… y es que lo mas seguro era que Alice me ignorara (aunque no a propósito) pero lo haría… estaría muy ocupada con su "Jazzy" Si. Listo.. lo Admito tenia Celos…

-y dime bella… ¿tienes novio?—puso sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza… era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, a pesar de las risas y sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación de al lado

-Ah… no, no creo que sea tan formal…

- pero si hay alguien—alzo las cejas divertida

-si… se llama Mike… pero no lo se…-me alce de hombros—no lo veo como algo serio… pero es divertido—sonrei

-bueno… sino lo sabes… es decir que solo te gusta… mi consejo, pasa de el—guiño un ojo

-y tu tienes novio?—dije mirando a la ventana

-si—suspiro—se llama emmett… y hablando de rey de roma—dijo mientras tomaba su celular, que zumbaba encima de la cama…

"Hola cielo.. Si… ya me instale… bien… no, aun no hemos bajado… a que hora?... genial! Yo te espero en el Lobbie.. bye… también te quiero osito" entonces colgó… me miro, y se ruborizo…

-bella… te puedo pedir un gran, gran, favor?—hizo un puchero

-dime…

-Emm va a venir… y el ocupara otra habitación… pero… será que tu te puedes mudar a su habitación y que el este en esta?—dijo con tono suplicante. Esto era genial… entonces ahora si me quedaría sola… en mi cumpleaños!... no era justo, pero… ya que.

-si… siempre y cuando me ayudes con mis maletas—entonces rosalie salto su cama y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Bella! No sabes cuanto te lo agradesco!—medio grito- ahora vamos!... –jalo de mi

-a donde?

-a divertirnos… emm no llega sino hasta la noche… asi, que para que quedarnos aquí encerradas—jalo de nuevo de mi

-no quiero… se supone que podría hacer lo que quisiera—ahora yo, hice un puchero

-porque se supone?—pregunto con las manos en las caderas

-porque es mi cumpleaños…-susurre

-Aww.. bella… lo siento…no me acordaba. Bueno, nos podemos quedar aquí… un momento. No todos los días estas en florida—dijo con sonrisa amable

-tu sabias de alice y jasper?—dije después de un tiempo

-si…-respondió confundida

-y no te parece extraño?—le cuestione

-Jasper siempre ha sido raro… pero no. Me cae bien Alice… lo… ummm…. Lo complementa muy bien, a demás, el se ve feliz… y eso me hace feliz a mi también—dijo sentándose a mi lado

- a mi me lo dijo en el verano… pero no entro en detalles… ella también se ve feliz… bueno eso no es raro en ella—rosalie rio—pero esta felicidad… es diferente

-claro que es diferente… está enamorada, y ellos han tenido suerte de poder verse—dijo en tono apagado

-tu y Emmett no se ven muy seguido?

-oh… pues, si… pero no lo decía por mi… sino por una amiga… ella, te sonara loco, pero al parecer sucede mucho… se enamoro de alguien que ni conocía… es mas, creo que es de otro país, o algo asi…

-y le fue mal?—rosalie funcio el ceño y luego suspiro…

-bueno… si… y ella se… se suicido—por instinto la abrace… se notaba que era reciente- todas le dijimos que no era sano… pero ella siguió y… cuando el le dijo que no la amaba… se deprimió mucho… y luego…-oculto su cara en mi cuello y sollozo un poco—perdona bella… pero es que ella era como una hermana—dijo cuando se dio cuenta que empapo mi camisa de lagrimas—tu te pareces un poquito a ella, tu cabello y tu nariz… solo eso.. se llamaba Nathalie.

-yo… rosalie, no se que decirte…

-tranquila… -se limpio algunas lagrimas—puedes llamarme Rose…-sonrio un poco y luego se levanto…- que te parece si buscamos al par de tortolos y luego nos subimos a alguna atracción?—asentí y ella tomo mi mano.

Tocamos repetidas veces en el cuarto de alice y jasper.. pero nada. En medio de mi desesperación abri la puerta y la imagen que vi… me conmovió… Alice estaba dormida con la cabeza encima del pecho de jasper… el cual también dormía, con el rostro hundido en el cabello de mi amiga… aparte de eso, estaban abrazados…

Entonces observe como rosalie caminaba en dirección de ellos y la detuve, le jale del braoz y la saque de la habitación

-estas loca? Para que los vas a despertar?—le susurre

-pues jasper me va a matar si le dejo dormir… talvez yo me haiga olvidado que es tu cumpleños… pero el no. Y fue gracias a ti que alice esta con el ahora… asi que de seguro si le dejo dormir, y luego se despierta y es de noche a mi me va a echar bronca—dijo en susurro… y sin esperar mas ella volvió a entrar en la habitación…

…

Algunos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Alice abrazada de jasper… detrás de ellos venia Rose

-hola Bella—dijo jasper alborotando mis cabellos… mi amiga me sonrio y me tomo la mano un momento para luego soltarla… Rose y yo íbamos detrás de la pareja.

Salimos del gran Castillo, alias hotel, y nos dirigimos a uno de los parque de atracciones… no me ppregunten cual… porque no tengo ni la mas cochina idea del nombre… solo me entere de que había una montaña rusa.. a la cual Alice rogaba por montarnos…

5 vueltas por aquella "inofensiva" montaña rusa, decidi que alice no era a mejor compañía para las atracciones…

Rose me dio dinero y algunos tickets para que me pueda subir a las atracciones que quisiera y no tener que esperar a la duende y su novio…

Camine sin ningún rumbo y me detuve solo para comprarme un algodón de azúcar… me subi a una atracción que se llamaba… "La mansión embrujada"… me divertí mas por escuchar los gritos de las otras personas que por otra cosa… en verdad… no me sentía a gusto aquí… menos si estaba sola…. Decidi comprarme otro algodón de azúcar. Iba caminando cuando al parecer choque con una pared… rebote y cai al suelo… mi trasero dolia como mil rayos…

-Bella!... lo siento, no te vimos—entonces vi a Rose con alguien muy alto a su lado… ella me ayudo a pararme y entonces pude ver a donde había parado mi algodón de azúcar… a la franela del chico… se veía muy comico… era como una explosión rosa en su camiseta…

-Lo siento… yo..—trate de quitar el algodón de azúcar y a la vez ocultar mi gran sonrisa… entonces el chico empezó a esquivar mis manos…

-se que te gusta tocar.. pero ahora el dulce es mio…-me saco la lengua y comenzó a comer el algodond e su camiseta… rosalie comenzó a reir

-emmett! Comprale un agodon de azúcar a bella—dijo entre risas. Emmett entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta hacia el puesto de Algodones… volvió con la mitad de un algodón y con cierto debate interno me lo entrego…

-tienes suerte de que mi osita este aquí… o sino me lo comia todo—dijo mientras seguía comiendo de su camiseta

-Bella, el es mi novio Emmett… y creeme no es tan gruñon… solo que cuando de dulces se trata.. es una fiera—dijo abrazandolo con cuidado

-Si—sonrio como un niño—porque crees que soy muy celoso con mi osita?—dijo mientras alzaba las cejas una por una- por que ella es muy dulce para perderla. –Rose sonrio mientras lo miraba- Bueno Bella chiquita… no creas que por que eres asi—unió el dedo índice con el gordo y casi se tocaban.. (chiquito)—no creas que no me dolio… en serio me dolio desperdiciar tal delicia—ahora no quedaba mucho dulce en su camisa. No pude evitarlo y rei… me rei con muchas ganas.. el parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre… reamente muy divertido—Te lo vas a comer o no?—señalo a mi algodón de azúcar

-Emmett—regaño rosalie—ven aquí bella—me abrazo—alice y jasper ya están en el hotel—dijo algo mas.. estoy segura, pero no la escuchaba… solo lo veía a El…

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen el abandono, no es intencional. solo es que he estado algo liada.<strong>

**espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**Un beso! =)**

**Atte: Marii'**


	7. Jacob

Capitulo 7: Jacob…

El era perfecto… su piel cobriza brillaba bajo los rayos de luz que aun no se escondían de la noche… y el reía… mientras jugaba con una niña, que de seguro no debía tener más de 5 años… él la levantaba por los aires y le hacía muecas.. Era tan… perfecto. Luego de un momento a otro se sentaron… y como si yo lo estuviera llamando el volteo hacia mi… y el sonrió… yo no tenía idea de porque no había desviado la mirada… entonces volví a la realidad

-¡Tierra llamando a Bella!—gritaba rosalie

-Ah… dime Rose…

-estaba a punto de decirle a emm que te cargara…- yo voltee la vista a aquel chico que me sonrió, pero ya casi no se veía... solo su espalda… se estaba yendo del parque—a quien tanto miras?—siguió mi mirada y no encontró nada…

-belly está enamorada!—canturreo emmett

-¡cállate Grandulón!—entonces me ruborice y como no quería que me vieran camine rápidamente hacia el hotel, alias castillo…

-espera bella!—gritaba Rose… pero después de un tiempo… el sonido se desvaneció. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en aquel chico… su mirada era penetrante… y te envolvía el alma… me daba escalofríos tan solo pensarlo… entonces… me tope con otra pared… rebote, por supuesto, pero dos fuertes manos tomaron mi cintura y no permitieron mi caída…

-Malita sea Em…-tenía los ojos cerrados… antes de que pudiera continuar con mi frase abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el…

-Disculpa… no te vi—el sonreía pero su mirada era un tanto dura… examinaba mi rostro con mucha determinación… yo quería decir algo… pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta. Luego empecé a sentir cosas en mi estomago… y de repente el lugar donde el tocaba con sus manos, quemaba… ardía… pero era una satisfactoria sensación…

-¿estas bien?—dijo borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño

-Si… yo…. Perdón—tartamudee. Me soltó.

-no deberías caminar con la cabeza baja… eres muy bonita para no exhibirte—me sonroje con cada palabra que podía asegurar que parecía un árbol de navidad… en respuesta en rio… y yo sonreí… no sé porque pero lo hice

-Gracias...—dije después de reaccionar…- ¿cómo te llamas?—agregue rápidamente

-Jacob… ¿y tu?

-Bella

-No te hace justicia… eres mas hermosa…-miro en otra dirección y luego me dijo—lo siento… me tengo que ir… hasta pronto bella…-se acercaba lentamente a mi… y luego me beso en la mejilla… antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya no estaba… se había ido… Espera… había dicho hasta pronto… así que, era probable que aun siguiera en el Hotel, alias castillo… me prometí a mi misma buscarlo en la mañana… Cuando se había hecho tan tarde!?... entonces sentí unos bracitos que me rodearon…

-Belly!... ¿dónde estabas?—dijo la voz chillona de alice

-por ahí… ¡Hey! Ali… comieron algo?... porque me muero de hambre—dije para despistarla, la única verdad era que tenía un nudo en el estomago…

-si... bells, pero podemos pedir algo no te preocupes…- ella seguía parloteando, pero no tenia ánimos para escucharla, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy cansada…

Lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue que me instalé en mi nueva habitación… y que me cantaron cumpleaños, con una gran torta, que según Alice, ella misma preparo…

No tenia idea de que hora era… pero el sol entraba directamente a mi ventana, podría ser de tarde… o muy temprano.

Por primera vez me tomo el tiempo de observar mi nueva habitación… por lo menos no era color rosa… era blanca, con un diseño de líneas… un tanto interesante. Había un televisor… el cual andaba encima de una mesa de madera… en una esquina había un escritorio con una…. Computadora! Al hacer este magnífico descubrimiento salte de la cama, mareándome en el camino… pero no importaba… había extrañado mucho mi computadora… esta no era la misma por supuesto… pero algo es algo. En la pantalla de la maquina había un papelito para notas… lo tome:

"Bella! Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación… Em pidió la computadora porque pensó que te gustaría… ayer no te veías muy bien… andabas como ida… pero Alice dice que tenias sueño…. Em te manda a decir: Feliz cumpleaños chiquita!... algo tarde pero no importa… Alice, Jasper, em y yo salimos temprano… fuimos a desayunar… si quieres algo, solo pide a la habitación… nos encontramos a las 5pm en la habitación de Alice… PD: Perdona por irnos sin ti, pero es que escuchamos a Alice y ella digo que te sentirías mal porque todos tenemos parejas y tu no… en verdad me quería quedar contigo… me agradas… con Amor. Rosalie"

Una nota un tanto larga solo para un papelito no?... pero es que no solo era uno… sino 4…

Se habían ido... y sin mi… bueno por lo menos Alice tenía razón, me sentiría peor si iría con ellos… no tenía hambre, ya no tenía sueño pero si estaba muy ¡ABURRIDA! Y que podía hacer?... camine lentamente hacia la ventana… todo un mundo de diversiones se extendía a mis pies… como podía estar aburrida?...

Me bañe y me vestí, algo simple, unos jeans cómodos mis amados Converse y una camisa azul… me hice una coleta alta y maquille un poco... tenía todo lo que necesitaba… una sonrisa… un par de pies, y muchos… muchos tickets para juegos…

Me extrañaba de mi misma e no haberme quedado en mi habitación, revisando mi correo electrónico o leyendo libros on-line… pero ya no importaba ya estaba en el lobby.

Sabía que algo me faltaba… algo… "piensa bella… piensa" trataba de recordar, cuando toco mis bolsillos… el celular… había olvidado mi celular… Rosalie me dijo que siempre o llevara conmigo y que si necesitaba algo los llamara (ella había agregado los números de todos). Di media vuelta para regresar a buscar al odioso aparato… presione el botón del ascensor y espere… observaba detenidamente mis hermosos zapatos cuando escuche una voz, que me quito el aliento…

-¡Hey! Bella… -dijo Jacob. Levante la mirada y el estaba dentro del ascensor… y me sonreía…" no seas tonta bella… no te sonríe… solo sonríe…"

-Hola—susurre. Luego me di cuenta de que no debía ser tan tímida—no vas a salir?—le dije viendo que el no había salido del ascensor

-Ummm… te podría acompañar… vas a tu habitación?

-¡Si!—sonreí abiertamente y me subí al ascensor… presione el botón de mi piso y luego alce a vista…-pensé que no te volvería a ver…

-todavía me tendrás que soportar 3 días mas…. Estoy por el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, Rebecca….¿y tú?—no quería decirle que estaba aquí por mis 15… se vería muy ridículo… antes de que pudiera contestar se abrió el ascensor y Jacob salió, me tomo la mano y me llevo con él. Algo andaba mal… se supone que era mi habitación… como el sabia cual era?...

Se paro frente a mi puerta y me sonrió… yo le mire incrédula, esperando una respuesta obvia…

-luego te digo como lo sé… solo abre y busca lo que tengas que buscar… ando con prisa—se cruzo de brazos y espero… yo abrí torpemente la puerta… como podía criticar a Alice por estar en una habitación con su novio… y yo aquí abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y un desconocido estaba a mi lado… me había vuelto loca…

Me adentre en mi dormitorio… y el también…. Busque desesperada mi celular… cuando al fin lo encentré… pude observar a Jacob mientras escribía algo apoyado en la mesa de la computadora… lo dejo ahí... y luego salió…

Nos subimos de nuevo al ascensor... pero antes de que pudiera presionar a la planta baja… Jacob pulso otro numero… y no dijo nada…. Solo sonreía.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron… y pensé, juro que lo pensé, quedarme dentro para luego bajar al lobby, pero antes que nada el tomo mi mano, (gentilmente) y me saco de mi refugio, alias ascensor. Nos detuvimos en frente de una habitación… había solo 2 pisos de diferencia entre mi habitación y la de el…

-espera aquí..—dijo y luego entro a la habitación pero no cerró la puerta… me asome un poco… estaba oscuro, así que solo pude ver algunas figuras, pero nada en concreto…

-cierra los ojos—dijo Jacob desde algún lugar de la habitación… lo hice y le dije

-¡ya!—entonces escuche un clic… habían cerrado la puerta

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermosa—abrí los ojos y…


	8. Oh Rebecca

Cap8: Oh…Rebecca

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermosa—abrí los ojos y… entonces un ¡ENORME! Peluche apareció ante mis ojos… era… tan lindo!... podría jurar que tenia la boca abierta…

-Tu… es… Dios!... es para mí?—me trabe con todas las palabras que podría imaginar…

-¡Si! Un regalo de cumpleaños algo tarde… pero seguro—sonrió y me entrego al enorme peluche… casi era de mi tamaño.. y el doble de mi en grosor… costaba un poco sostenerlo…

-tu… ¿cómo sabias de mi cumpleaños?—empeche a caminar hacia el ascensor, Jacob me siguió… una vez dentro contesto:

-No creas que soy un psicópata… ni nada… pero es que después que nos volvimos a encontrar en el lobby… yo... yo—movió las manos nervioso- estaba en mi habitación y mi hermana mayor me dijo que tenía que ver algo… entonces bajamos 2 pisos y se escuchaba la canción de cumpleaños…pero ni idea.. no veía nada, solo escuchábamos muchas risas… y luego al finalizar la canción dijeron bella. Mi hermana regreso a la habitación y yo baje al lobby...—sonrió... pero no me miro- utilice mis encantos con la recepcionista y me dijo que tu cumplías 15… así que…-agacho la cabeza—te compre el peluche… espero que no te moleste y…

-Gracias!—dije sintiéndome repentinamente llena de alegría… deje el peluche a un lado y lo abrace… ¡No sé! Solo lo abrace... el también a mi… quería disculparme por eso pero el se adelanto:

-no digas nada…

-Jacob… no es que no me guste el peluche… ¡es hermoso!... pero, ¿podríamos dejarlo en mi habitación?... sería muy pesado llevarlo conmigo a todas las atracciones—agarre mi regalo y lo pegue a mi pecho… Jacob marco el número de mi piso y me abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio… deje al gran peluche sobre mi cama y me disponía a salir cuando encontré a Jacob en la computadora…

-¿Que haces?-dije parándome detrás de el

-Voy a revisar mi correo… Rebecca puede esperar un poco mas—se alzo de hombros…

-Rebecca?- sabía que era su hermana pero… algo no me cuadraba

-Si! Hoy me toca llevarla a donde ella quiera… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?—ofreció mientras tecleaba rápidamente…

-Si… claro… no tenía planes, ¡asi que estará perfecto!—en mi fuero interno gritaba de la rabia… no podría estar sola con Jacob…

Jacob se demoro no más de 10 minutos en la computadora… hablamos durante ese tiempo.. me entere de que tenia 17, vivía en Seattle y tenía 2 hermanas… Rachel, mayor que el por 3 años, y Rebecca de solo 5 años… le gusta mucho salir con sus amigos de la infancia… tener una moto es su sueño y le gusta la playa… fue todo lo que me conto… pero me bastaba para creer que él era perfecto…

Su hermanita Rebecca debería estar esperándonos en el lobby… y así era… la pequeña niña estaba hecha una furia… costó mucho convencerla de que fuéramos al parque…

Una vez en las atracciones me convertí en el conejillo de indias de Rebecca… la niña demonio (ese era su nuevo apodo) me hizo montarme a la infernal montaña rusa… la misma que alice y jasper visitaron ayer…. Dijo algo así: "Bellaaa…. Móntate ahí.. y dime si es divertida… si?" lo dijo con una vocecita que daban ganas de… "respira bella… respira…" pensé. Jacob dijo que no tenía que hacerlo… fue entonces cuando ella se puso a llorar… y yo comencé a tener un ataque de nervios:" yo me monte ayer ahí nena… y fue bastante divertido"—dije tratando de calmar su llanto, pero ella solo me grito: " yo quiero que te montes"…. Así que no nos fue bien en la primera atracción…

Después de algunas otras atracciones la niña demonio dejo de ser tan exigente, ahora solo era exigente, y en su último capricho quiso que las dos nos montáramos en una atracción… que no me acuerdo como se llama, pero consistía en que habían asientos en los cuales uno se montaba y la ridícula atracción giraba… solo eso… era muy relajante… sino estuviera con Rebecca….

-No quiero que estés con mi hermano!—dijo cruzándose de brazos y fulminándome con la mirada

-pe-pero que dices?... yo-yo no tengo ninguna intención de…-tratamudee al verla tan enojada… créanme era aterradora!

-Se lo que tramas!... pero Jake es solo mío… ¿está claro?—advirtió

Yo solo asentí y rogué por que movieran esta mierda de atracción más rápido… en cuanto me bajara, me disculparía con Jacob y me largaría de aquí…

Cuando nos bajamos, Rebecca sonreía triunfante… y yo de seguro tenía una cara de espanto… Jacob le entrego un algodón de azúcar a Rebecca y otro a mí...

-Jacob yo..—sonó su teléfono… se disculpo y se aparto un poco… yo me quede mirando a Rebecca…. "si las miradas matasen…" dijo mi parte malévola "serias una asesina… es una niña bella!" dijo mi conciencia…

-Bella… era mi mama. Rebecca!—llamo a la niña que miraba con ganas un peluche. Ella volteo y le sonrió, acerco y le abrazo.. " no le creas!" quería gritarle a Jacob pero… sabía que tenía que controlarme…- Rebecca… mama llamo y dijo que te iba a llevar a el otro parque… bella me esperas aquí mientras dejo a mi hermanita con mi mama?—dijo mirándome a mi ahora

-si claro… yo me quedare aquí.—me arrodille para despedirme de la niña demonio—nenita—agarre su mejilla—ojala te guste el otro parque—se la apreté mas..—yo cuidare a tu hermanito—sonreí triunfante

-chao bella—dijo sobándose la mejilla… yo me levante y cuando menos me lo esperaba ella me piso el zapato. Jacob la reprendió y se la llevo… rogué por nunca volverla a ver… pero en mi interior gritaba… al fin estaría a solas con Jacob.

Me senté en un banquillo y me comí mi algodón… no veía nada entonces cuando me levantaba para botar el palito de mi dulce algo golpeo mi cabeza… tuve suerte de no caer. Agarre mi cabeza… había empezado a dar vueltas… entonces encontré al objeto en cuestión.. una pelota de beisbol… la tome en mi mano y estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura cuando escuche un grito…

-¡No lo hagas!- baje la vista y había un niño… un hermoso niño… tenía el cabello un poco bronce… pero también tenía reflejos rubios… los ojos eran verde esmeralda… nariz perfecta… y labios muy tiernos… era una belleza de niño… seguramente tenia la misma edad de Rebecca.. o un poco mas—es mi pelota… lo siento. Yo se la lance a mi hermano Edward pero el se fue….—alce la vista y pude ver a un chico alto, con una gorra de baseboll, estaba de brazos cruzados y nos observaba detenidamente… podría jurar que ese era el tal Edward…-

-ok tranquilo, toma—le entregue su pelota y el sonrió- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Anthony Cullen y tu? –dijo con su encantadora vocecita…

-bella swan… sabes deberías tener cuidado…. Y o confiar mucho en tu hermano Edward…-el sonrió ante mi broma—

-tu nombre dice "bella cisne" es divertido… se lo contare a mi hermano… adiós bella!—entonces el abrazo mis piernas y luego se fue… era tan tierno.

-Bella!—llamo Jacob. Había pasado 15 minutos desde que el pequeño Anthony se fue… y yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos

-Hola jake—dije levantándome de mi "cómodo" asiento

-vamos a jugar… -ofreció con su hermosa… sonrisa.

De seguro, fue la mejor tarde de mi vida… ¡de mi VIDA!... el simplemente es perfecto… "a quien habrá salido Rebecca?... su hermano es encantador" pensaba de vez en cuando…

Pero como una cenicienta tenía que decirle adiós a Jacob… por hoy… ya que mi toque de queda era a las 5pm…

Jacob insistió en acompañarme a mi habitación… cuando estaba frente a mi puerta… empecé a sentirme nerviosa…

-Nos vemos mañana bella?—dijo tomando mi mano

-Ehh… s-si claro… pero puede ser… después del almuerzo… tengo que pasar la mañana con mi amiga Alice—dije liberándome de sus manos

-muy bien… hasta mañana princesa—agarro mi mano y la beso. Luego hizo una reverencia y subió al ascensor… cuando el desapareció pude suspirar… y sonreír como una tonta…

Me adentre en mi habitación y me lance a mi cama… abrace al enorme peluche y cerré los ojos…

-Bella…-sonaba lejano—bella!-se escuchaba un poco mas cerca- Bella!—esta vez fue como si gritaran en mi oído

-Que!?—pregunte sentándome de golpe en la cama… luego vino un mareo… agarre mi cabeza y me enfoque en la forma delgada que estaba sentada en la esquina de mi cama… era Alice—Oh Al… hola—dije sintiéndome muy estúpida… "¿hola? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?" acuso mi mente

-Hola bells… quería saber ¿cómo fue tu dia?..

- fue…-suspire—maravilloso…

-Bella!—chillo—cuéntamelo todo!...—entonces le conté todo.. o casi todo… deje a la niña demonio al final..

-Oh.. Rebecca… es niña es un ángel… de diablo!... maldición Alice! La hubieras visto!—tape mi cara con ambas manos…

-Jajajaja! Bella! Es una niña de 5 años… si te das cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación—dijo sobándome la espalda

-¡lo sé! Pero… creo que me traume con los niños… bueno, no… Anthony no era tan malo..

-¿Quien es ese?

-Me pego su pelota de beisbol en la cabeza… pero fue culpa de su hermano Edward… el se fue justo cuando la lanzo..—dije entrecerrando los ojos… y recordando al chico alto con la gorra de beisbol… si bien le tenía ojeriza…. No podía decir que no era atractivo… por lo menos, sé que es de familia la belleza…

-Y que tal esta ese tal Edward?...o no me digas que también es un niño…

-Bueno…-senti que me sonrojaba- no lo vi muy bien, pero no, no es un niño… debe ser mayor que yo…

-Hay bella….—se levanto dela cama y se sentó en el escritorio donde estaba la computadora…

-Que es esto bella?—dijo levantando un papelito…

-no se…-me levante yo también y agarre la nota… " este es mi correo: JacobB_alck ….. Besos linda ;) " bueno… ahora si me ruborice- ah.. es… nada—dije guardando el papel en mis jeans

-Isabella Marie Swan!... dame ese papel!—dijo la duende saltando sobre mi… luego de eso.. siguió una gran pelea de almohadas… y al final… no se como pero cai en la inconsiencia…. La ultima imagen que vi claramente en mi cabeza… fue la de… Edward…


	9. Escribiste ¿Sobre mi?

Capitulo 9: Escribiste… ¿sobre mi?

Estos últimos tres días habían sido los mejores… Jacob y yo siempre hacíamos cosas súper ocas y muy divertidas… lamentablemente el ya se tenía que ir…

Me quedaba sola y haciendo mal tercio de nuevo pero ahora era más… soportable. Hablaba hasta la madrugada con Jacob y era igual o más divertido… un días más… y dejaría este mundo de fantasías, en verdad lo extrañaría, aquí pasaron muchas cosas que nunca olvidare.

El ultimo día, todos recorrimos la gran mayoría de los parques… creo que fue la única vez que no me sentí excluida… jasper y Ross paseaban como hermanos y Em, Ali y yo como un par de locos que siempre se reían… no existían las parejas…

Las despedidas fueron más difíciles de lo que imaginaba… ¿Jasper lloraba? Si, y mucho… ni pregunten si alice lo hacía… la respuesta es más que obvia… Pero quedaron más tranquilos cuando Ross dijo que encontraría la forma de que nos reuniéramos… no se qué poder tenia ella... pero siempre lograba tranquilizarnos…

A quien más extrañaría seria al Gran oso Emm… El era como un hermano que nunca tuve… demasiado grande y demasiado cariñoso… En fin, los Extrañaría a todos….

Nuestro vuelo de regreso fue algo incomodo… Alice solo lloraba, y cuando dejo de hacerlo estaba de muy mal humor… casi nos botan del avión por su culpa… ¿que hizo? Gritarle a capitán, y fue algo asi: "¿Es que no sabe como mover esta maldita nave? ¡Mueva rápido el Trasero! Ya quiero ir a mi casa" La azafata se acerco y le dijo: "señorita debe calmarse o tendremos que sacarla" "¡y un cuerno!" contesto mi amiga… luego se echo a llorar.

No vi mucho a Alice una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto… ella se instalo en los brazos de su padre y pidió subir rápido al auto…

Charlie y Renne me esperaban con muchas lagrimas y abrazos…. Los extrañe demasiado… así que no me importaba estar dando un espectáculo en medio del aeropuerto….

Una vez en mi acogedora habitación pude tirarme y mirar el techo, como solía hacerlo, y pensar en todo y en nada…

Y aunque parezca ridículo también le di un fuerte abrazo a mi computadora… para mí ella se llamaba: Violeta.

-vamos a ver, violeta… que ha pasado de nuevo?—me senté en mi silla y encendí mi computadora… no esperaba que me contestara… pero esperaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Revise mi correo y como esperaba habían algunos e-mails de Jake… leí todos y maquine una respuesta rápida:

"Si, estoy bien… ya Forks me recibió con su nublado cielo y vegetación verde… Ali tuvo una pequeña crisis en el avión, espero que se le pase… tu ya sabes que te quiero… no necesitas preguntarlo. Por cierto también te extraño. Besos. Bella"

Respondí a las pocas preguntas que me hacia…y evite algunas… como: ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Y... ¿me buscaras un remplazo o todavía tengo una posibilidad contigo?... A veces yo pienso que el preguntaba eso para ponerme incomoda y hacerme sonrojar…

Luego de hacer eso revise un blog… que en mi opinión era el mejor del mundo… estaba leyendo una historia de amor a distancia… y llore bastante… no tenían un buen final…pero si tenían uno muy real. ¿Cómo se pretende mantener una buena relación si existen más de 3 países de por medio? Deje mis felicitaciones al autor y luego… un titulo llamo mi atención. Cisne Hermoso… me hizo recordar algo… no se a que… pero a algo.

"Ella estaba ahí, hermosa como en mis sueños… ¿qué digo? Nunca podre imaginar algo tan hermoso. No la conocía… y tampoco creo que lo haría, pero sin duda con tan solo verla alivio mi dolor… somos de mundos distintos, o al menos, eso creo…

Nunca podre compararme con ella. Solo soy un simple humano que la venera y ella es un Cisne Hermoso"

Creo que si me mirara al espejo tendría la boca abierta… era un poema… o algo asi, pero era hermoso. Entonces las palabras de aquel niño vinieron a mi: -tu nombre dice "bella cisne" es divertido… se lo contare a mi hermano…- dijo Anthony.

El no pudo haber escrito eso… y era imposible, que digo imposible, era… algo como... de… uno a un millón que se refiriera a mi… busque la firma del autor y era: JBC…

¡JBC? Quién diablos seria… "olvídalo bella… eso no se trata sobre ti" pensé… entonces entre en el perfil de aquel autor y me di cuenta de que era el propietario del blog y que todo lo que me había hecho llorar hasta la fecha era lo que el escribía…

No pude mover los ojos de aquel ID: JBC… ¿quién? ¿Quién era?... entonces apareció en la esquina inferior de mi pantalla el nuevo correo de Jake…

Usualmente me saltaba eso de el nombre de la persona que te envía el E-mail… pero esta vez fue diferente…: Jacob Black… JB… ¿Acaso el que escribía era Jacob? "estás loca bella…." Dijo mi conciencia "es solo un/a que escribe muy bonito y ya… qué posibilidades hay de que… algo capto mi atención… era un aviso y decía: JBC te ha escrito un mensaje…-juro que el corazón se me iba a salir… "Jacob te envio un e-mail y ahora te habla por el blog?" dije en voz alta. "no sabes si JBC es Jacob" reprendió mi conciencia.

Pase de él Hotmail al Blog y ahí estaba la conversación que había iniciado ese tal JBC..

JBC dice: Hola cisne

BSwan dice: Hola… te conozco?—estaba casi segura que era Jacob!... entonces volvi al Hotmail y le escribi a Jake:

"¿Acaso me haces una broma? ¡Porque no me dijiste que tu eras el dueño del blog!"—ignore su e-mail anterior y se lo envie. Al minuto me contesto: "Vas loca bells… con suerte y escribo en el instituto, como voy a tener el blog ese. Se supone que un blog es donde escribes no? (carita de confusión)" –vaya! Solo el no podría saber para qué es un blog… volví a él blog y leí el mensaje de JBC

JBC dice: No y creo que tu tampoco me conoces….

BSwan dice: No. Pero si te leo… eres muy bueno, por cierto tu última publicación… bueno… ¿la escribiste x mi?—luego de que envié eso me sentí como una completa estúpida… mi cabeza la presione contra el escritorio y entonces escuche el ruidito ese que avisa cuando te contestan…

JBC dice: que te hace pensar eso BSwan ( sino lo notas, es sarcástico)—luego de que lei eso no podía creer que una persona que escribia lo mas hermso en este mundo fuera tan arrogante

BSwan dice: si lo note, y no gracias a tu connotación. Me llamo bella y tu?

JBC dice: Jajaja!... Mucho gusto Cisne hermoso… mi nombre es Edward Cullen—Acaso el mundo puede ser tan chiquito? O podría existir otro Edward cullen?

Sali del bolg y le conteste a Jacob: "Perdon! Te confundí por un momento y si, el blog es para escribir cosas acerca de algo… me tengo que ir.. hablamos mañana"—lo cual era un mentira. Lo cierto era que solo quería tener mi atención en Edward…

BSwan dice: entonces si tu nombre es Edward porque tu ID es: JBC?

JBC dice: Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías… Por James mi mejor amigo. Becky mi novia… o mejor dicho Ex y Cullen por mi apellido =D

BSwan dice: Ah… y de dónde eres?

JBC dice: pensé que habías notado el Acento de mi hermano Anthony… De Londres y tú? Bueno... ya sé que eres Yanqui… pero de que parte?

BSwan dice: Jajajja Tonto!... de Forks—a pesar de lo insoportable que era… me hacia sonreir.

JBC dice: Donde? O asi le llamas a tu guarida?—entrecerré los ojos… ya no me gustaba seguir con la broma..

BSwan dice: ¡Ay! Si eres estúpido…

JBC dice: Jjajaja! Me salió fiera… Pero debes admitir que soy un estúpido que escribe bien…

BSwan dice: si… pero no te hace menos Ególatra

JBC dice: Gracias, gracias… y dime Bella… tienes novio?—Me ruborice.

BSwan dice: No es tu problema

JBC dice: no estas muy pequeña?

BSwan dice: Repito, no es tu problema… a demás que te importa. Es mi vida.- antes de que pudiera seguir escribiendo el me contesto

JBC dice: cierto, no me importa. Pero cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti bb… cuidado…

BSwan dice: tengo 15 vale? Se como cuidarme…

JBC dice: y yo tengo 19 y te digo que no, no sabes…- "pero quien se cree?" dije en voz alta

BSwan dice: es cierto… enséñame como ser tan detestable que mi novio huya… en eso, supongo, que eres el experto..—no se que me pasaba… pero me sentía con ánimos de aplastar al mundo... aunque por internet todo era fácil

JBC dice: no.. Mejor pregúntaselo a Becky… yo la deje.

BSwan dice: Claro! En que pensaba?... un Hombre que acepta que lo dejaron… seria un fenómeno para ver.

JBC dice: pagaría para verlo… no soy machista bella… por lo menos no en extremo. Si te digo que la deje, es porque es cierto…

BSwan dice: Vale… y entonces… un pregunta Edward

JBC dice: dime bella..

BSwan dice: escribiste… ¿sobre mi?

JBC Dice: si.- los ojos casi se me salen… ¿como era eso posible?... acaso el… ¿pensaba eso de mi?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>¡Hey! mis lectoras =) <strong>Les actualizaré todos los lunes para su información, y a partir de unos cuantos capitulos habrá adelantos!<strong> Espero que le haya gustado :D

**¡Nos vemos el proximo Lunes!**

**Atte: Marii' Bermudez**


	10. Ansiedad

Capitulo 10: Ansiedad…

BSwan dice: escribiste… sobre mi?

JBC Dice: si.- los ojos casi se me salen… como era eso posible?... acaso el… pensaba eso de mi?

Seguía en shok… en consecuencia… no conteste… solo miraba la pantalla.

JBC dice: Cu…Cu… hay alguien ahí?

BSwan dice: ah… si. Lo siento, estaba ocupada.—menti. Si lo se, es patético… aunque seria mas patético la verdad…- asi que me utilizas como inspiración… -agregue luego—

JBC dice: inspiración no, Musa si… que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza cisne

BSwan dice: Jajaja! No soy de ese tipo… x cierto, me encanto lo que escribiste…

JBC dice: como sino me diera cuenta… Tus comentarios son bastante explicitos…

BSwan dice: Te hago un complido… solo di Gracias!—tenia una gran sonrisa en mi cara…

JBC dice: Gracias preciosa (L)- al igual que siempre… me avergoncé

BSwan dice: De nada…

JBC dice: Apuesto a que te ruborizaste…

BSwan dice: acaso eres brujo?—me había ruborizado

JBC dice: podría, si tu también lo eres…

BSwan dice: no gracias… y cuéntame… antes de mi. Quien era tu Musa?

JBC dice: Siguiente pregunta…- entrecerré los ojos…seguramente era su Ex….

-Bella! A cenar!—grito mi mama desde la cocina, seguramente…

BSwan dice: ya vengo Edward…

JBC dice: no demores…

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y corrí hasta la cocina… olía a… pasta. Mi estomago gruño en respuesta.

-Mami… puedo cenar en mi habitación?—mi tono de voz era… suplicante

-Bella, cariño… estuviste 7 días fuera de esta casa… y tu quieres comer en tu habitación?—dijo volteándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en su cintura… esto no sería fácil

-es que hablo con Ali… y me está contando su crisis... –mire al piso…

-Bella…-amenazo mi mama… "ya casi" pensé

-Por faa….-entonces hice mi puchero "cortesía de Alice"

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto llegue tu padre bajas a saludarlo… a no ser que te duermas

-¡Wiii! ¡Gracias!-abrace eutróficamente a mi mama y corrí escaleras arriba

-¡Bella!—grito mi madre justo cuando entre a mi habitación

"¿ahora que?" dije en susurro… baje con menos ánimos las escaleras y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Renné

-¿Se te olvido algo?…-ladeo la cabeza

-¿que cosa?—ella si sabia como confundirme…

-Tú comida…

-¡Eso!—dije levantando mi mano para golpearme la frente… luego empecé a reírme… mi mama me entrego mi plato de pasta y subí las escalera… esta vez, más lentamente…

Una vez en mi habitación acomode mi plato de pasta en el escritorio y abrí de nuevo la conversación con Edward..

BSwan dice: donde nos quedamos?

JBC dice: tan mala memoria tienes? O es que importo muy poco y ni te acuerdas en que quedamos?

BSwan dice: si se, pero no tngo memoria de elefante… adema estoy comiendo. Dame crédito de que por lo menos me acuerdo de ti…

JBC dice: provecho entonces… pero si tienes mala memoria…

BSwan dice: como digas… Hey! Que hora es por alla?

JBC dice: tarde… 11:24 pm

BSwan dice: sueles conectarte a estas horas?

JBC dice: no, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir… el poema seguía rondando mi cabeza… tenia que escribirlo.

BSwan dice: y entonces por que sigues aquí?

JBC dice: no me corras… además, es interesante charlar contigo…

BSwan dice: Gracias… digo lo mismo.

JBC dice: no deberías estar durmiendo?

BSwan dice: no tengo 5 años… a diferencia de otros…

JBC dice: claro!... habla la señorita que aun va a la secundaria… estoy en la universidad cariño, no puedes superar eso

BSwan dice: ok, tu ganas… puedo preguntar algo?

JBC dice: ya lo hiciste…

BSwan dice: Uds inventaron el idioma!... deberías entender

JBC dice: ok Yanqui… pregunta.

BSwan dice: porque nos honraste con tu presencia en florida?

JBC dice: Jajaja! Era el cumpleaños #6 de Anthony…

BSwan dice: Oh q bien! Mandale mis tardias felicitaciones…

JBC dice: claro… eh, bella me tengo que ir… mi compañero de cuarto se pone muy pesado…

BSwan dice: si, bueno… fue un placer conocerte—de repente me sentí muy desanimada—

JBC dice: igualmente bella… hablamos.—sin que pudiera escribir mas, se fue… era una sensación extraña la que sentí en ese momento… no se como describirla… me quede mirando su foto… era un corazón negro, que estaba roto por la mitad…

"Bella! Llego tu papa! Quiere que bajes" grito mi madre desde algún lugar de la sala…apague a violeta y baje con mi plato de pasta a medio comer, lo deje en la cocina y fue al salón…

-que pasa mama?—dije colocándome a su lado en la puerta..

-tu papa te va a llevar a la casa de Alice… dice que quiere que vayas –dijo con algo de desanimo…

-¡te quiero mami! –le abrace y bese su mejilla… corri afuera para encontrarme con mi padre en el coche de la patrulla…

-Hola Pa…

-Hola princesita… ¿vas a ir asi?—aun tenía mi ropa de viaje… me encogi de hombros y el arranco…

Aunque la distancia entre mi casa y la de Ali no era mucha, alcanzaba para una charla padre e hija… pero todos sabían que había heredado algo muy particular de Charlie… no nos gustaba hablar mucho…

-asegúrate de ir al instituto bells—dijo sonriendo mi padre… lo hacía verse tan joven

-Si papa—dije con mi falso tono de aburrimiento… beso mi frente y corrí hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Esme me recibió con mucho entusiasmo, e insistió en que le contara todo lo que hicimos… la charla fue interrumpida por el grito demandante de Alice: "¡Bella! ¡Sube!"

-anda de muy mal humor bella… a ver si tú la aguantas…-me advirtió esme

-estaré bien…-entonces subí las escaleras y toque suavemente la puerta de su cuarto

"¿qué parte de sube no entiendes?" grito Alice desde adentro de la habitación… yo estaba harta… encima me saca de mi casa y, ¿me grita?... abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi…

Estaba a punto de prepararme para llamarla malcriada o algo así… entonces lo que vi rompió mi corazón.

Alice, mi mejor amiga, seguramente en todo el mundo… estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama… toda su ropa estaba fuera de su lugar.. y tenía los ojos tan hinchados que me imaginaba que le estaban doliendo… y yo feliz conversando con Edward, mientras ella aquí… llorando por un amor… ¡que pésima amiga soy!

-Ali...—susurre y ella levanto la vista hacia mí… yo corrí a donde ella estaba y la abrace. La mecía suavemente en mis brazos, le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba las palabras de conforte que tanto necesitaba…

-bella—su voz sonó patosa—no sé qué me pasa… yo… yo… me siento sola y vacía—las lagrimas se habían detenido, pero ella seguía con su voz estrangulada…

-Sola no, me tienes a mi… yo siempre estaré aquí… lo juro Ali…-yo también lloraba, ¿a quién engaño?

-lo se bella… pero no hace que me sienta mejor...—las comisuras de su boca estaña hacia abajo…

-si, te entiendo…. Yo tampoco me soporto—entonces apareció lo que mas quería ver… una pequeña sonrisa.

Piiii…piii era el celular de Alice—¿no vas a contestar?—pregunte yo, mientras lo buscaba entre las sabanas

-no tengo ganas—cuando ella termino de decir esto, yo había encontrado el celular… era jasper

-es jasper...—dije. Entonces como si fuera una fiera me arrebato el celular de las manos y lo tomo…

"¿Alo?"—como si no supiera quien llama…

"espera te voy a poner en altavoz"—presiono una tecla y jasper me saludo

"hola bella"

"hola jasper, como te va"—dije yo… en verdad, lo hacía por cortesía… yo no era la que necesitaba hablar con el

"bien… empacando."

"¿por que?" chillo Alice

"Porque no me contestabas el teléfono Alice?"—dijo el en tono serio

"contéstame Jasper Hale" grito ella en respuesta…

"Bien… nos mudamos"

"Ahhhh"—se imaginaran el grito de Alice… era una mezcla de felicidad y emoción, increíble…. Y como yo ya no soportaba el ruido le tape la boca

"a donde jasper?"le pregunte. El suspiro

"a chicago"—dijo con… ¿desanimo?

"eso es genial… ya no estaremos tan le.." entonces Alice me dijo: Calla y comenzó a hablar

"¿porque estas triste?"

"tengo una vida hecha aquí princesa… me da nostalgia dejarla, solo eso"

"¿y porque tomaron esa decisión de mudarse?"—siguió ella

"mis padres se separan"—ok… ahora su voz fue de completa tristeza… yo abrí la boca… pero Alice estaba en shock

"lo siento" dije

"si... yo también… Rosa no está muy bien, no quiere dejar a emmett y…"—se detuvo de repente… entonces Alice y yo escuchamos un grito y nos miramos… ¿qué sería? Habían más voces pero no se escuchaba muy bien

"¡Alice! ¡Bella!"Grito rosalie… ¿feliz? Creí q estaba mal…

"¡Ross!" dijimos ali y yo al mismo tiempo

"¡Emm tiene una beca en la universidad de Chicago!"—dijo de repente… alice se puso a dar palmaditas y yo me limite a sonreír… al menos ella estaría con emm…

"¡Qué bien!"—creo que me salió a falso entusiasmo…

"si!... me voy a empacar chicas, las quiero!"—fue lo último que dijo ross

"yo creo q me… voy"—le hice señas a alice para que hablara cómodamente con jasper…

Salí de su habitación y me senté en el suelo, me recosté contra la pared y cerré los ojos…

Mi mente estaba en blanco… o negro, ya ni me acuerdo… pero todo era tranquilidad…

-bella—susurro alguien

-ummm—estaba muy cómoda, no quería despertar…

-dulces sueños princesa—entonces lo vi claro… era Edward.

Abri los ojos rápidamente, tanto que me maree… estaba en movimiento, pero… ¿como?

-oh, lo siento bella no quería despertarte… no te preocupes vuelve a dormir—dijo Carlisle

-¡Señor Brandon! ¿Qué hace? ¡Bájeme!-el me tenía en brazos… "vaya si es hermoso" dijo la voz en mi cabeza

-Alice—regaño el. Y me tenia aun en brazos, solo que ahora estábamos en el cuarto de Alice… al parecer me había dormido en el pasillo—¿acaso no sabías que tenias invitados?-el lucia un poco divertido… al mirar a ali supe porque… ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, tenía el teléfono aun en la mano. Carlisle se acerco en la cama y me deposito ahí, yo gatee hasta donde ali y me acosté… simule estar dormida.

-lo siento papa…-no escuche mucho después de eso… al fin y al cabo, hacerme la dormida funciono mejor de lo que esperaba…me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente, fue mi tortura personal… el instituto. ¿Por que? Porque generalmente casi nadie nos habla, pero ahora todos lo querían hacer… para preguntarnos como es florida y bla bla bla… fue algo muy abrumante.

No sabía que me pasaba… pero me descubrí huyendo de Mike… el que se suponía que era algo mío… un novio no, pero si era una compañía constante para mi… y ahora no lo quería ni ver…¿que me pasaba?

-¿bella que haces ahí?—dijo Alice... y en respuesta grite… fue algo repentino, y en verdad me había asustado

-nada...—respire profundamente—¿qué haces tú aquí?... no tienes biología

-¿estas huyendo de Mike de nuevo?-rodo los ojos—pues vine a buscarte, no es obvio?. Como sea… no te eh podido contar… jasper me dijo que…-sonó la campana—maldición—dijo bajito

-señorita Mason, esta no es su clase-dijo mi profesor

-¡ya se! ¡Ya se!—dijo Alice marchándose… el resto fue muy aburrido.

La última clase fue educación física y fue mi muerte… me tocaba con Mike…

Trate de ignorarlo lo más que pude, y casi lo logre…

Cuando llegue a la casa de Ali me conto todo… jasper se iba a vivir con su mama, al igual que rosalie, pero ella viviría en el campus, el no… no quería dejar sola a su madre… y según la causa de la separación fue… que ya no había nada de cariño ni amor… algo mucho peor que un engaño, según dijo jasper…

Esa tarde al terminar los deberes me conecte y busque a Edward… pero no estaba. No había actualizado el blog ni nada… me sentí sola y vacía… no sé por qué. El plato de comida que tenia al frente comenzó a oler asqueroso y opte por no comerlo…

Los 6 días siguientes fueron iguales… él nunca se conecto y esa extraña sensación seguía ahí… latente. Imposible de borrar… Alice dijo una vez que estaba muy distraída y que parecía como ida… al mismo tiempo que estaba desesperada por llegar a mi casa… solo para conectarme.

Era una maldita ansiedad que no se alejaba… intente de todo… buscar otros blogs y hasta no entrar a la pc… pero era imposible… no sabía que me pasaba…


	11. ¿¡Que ! me está pasando?

Capitulo 11: ¿Qué "#$% me está pasando?

-Alice, ¿si quiera puedes prestarme un gramo de tu atención?—dije un poco alto... aquí estaba… mirando el techo de la casa de mi mejor amiga, mientras ella se reía con la computadora… ¡que locura! ¡Quien en su sano juicio se ríe con una computadora! "tú le hablas a la tuya" acuso mi conciencia

-¿que dijiste bella?—dijo mirándome por primera vez en toda la tarde…

-nada. ¿Que haces?—dije sentándome

-estoy investigando…-dijo moviendo las manos ágilmente

-¿sobre?—me levante y me coloque atrás de ella… la pagina que miraba con tanta determinación era…- ¿¡la universidad de chicago!?—grite

-¡si!—chillo ella—bella tienes que ayudarme a mejorar mis notas, para poder ingresar ahí-dijo agarrándome las dos manos y haciendo su clásico puchero…

-planeas… ¿irte a estudiar allá?—dije un poco confundida—aun nos faltan 3 años para terminar—dije retirando mis manos de las suyas

-¡lo sé! Pero podre solicitar una admisión temprana… tengo muchas actividades extracurriculares…-dijo muy orgullosa

-ser porrista y ser tutora, no son muchas actividades extracurriculares…-dije cruzándome de brazos

-te olvidaste de que gane el concurso de ballet… eso también cuenta—dijo volviendo a mirar a la pantalla. Yo rodee los ojos aunque no me viera…

-¿tu también me vas a abandonar?—dije con ganas de llorar

-¿acaso Jacob desapareció…?- fruncí el ceño… y luego me acorde… ella no sabía nada de Edward…

-no… -susurre

-¿entonces?—alzo una ceja…

-nada… mándale mis saludos a jasper…-dije tomando mi mochila del piso…

-¿tan temprano te vas?—dijo con sus ojos de corderito

-yo si tengo que hacer tarea—dije en el umbral de la puerta

-¡no te olvides de nuestro trato!—grito una vez que había cerrado la puerta

-¡ok!—grite en respuesta…

Salí de la casa de Alice… alias Mansión Brandon… camine lentamente hasta mi casa… pensando en todo y en nada… como siempre…

-¿tan temprano bells?—dijo mi madre en cuanto entre a la casa

-si mami…-dije con una sonrisa pequeña—voy a mi habitación… tengo tarea—dije en la escalera

-¿y no la estabas haciendo en la casa de Alice?—dijo mi muy astuta madre

-ella opaco la computadora…-reí nerviosamente—avísame cuando este lista la cena—dije mientras corría escaleras arriba…

Una vez en la seguridad de mi habitación me desplome en mi cama…

-¿que voy a hacer si Alice se va?-pensé en voz alta… voltee la mirada y lo primero que captaron mis ojos chocolates fueron a ¡Violeta!... de repente me sentí con muchos ánimos. Salte de mi cama y encendí a violeta….

Suspire una vez que entre al MSN… estaba Jacob conectado… "Por lo menos tengo alguien con quien hablar" pensé

Pero antes de empezar a conversas con jake… abrí mi buscador y busque mis favoritos… alias, blog de Edward...

Mi gran sorpresa fue… ¡encontrarlo!... sonreí con mucha felicidad… entonces un nudo se instalo en mi garganta y sentí un calor enorme en mi estomago y un frio horrible en mi espalda…

JBC dice: hola bb =)

BSwan dice: Hola Ed…- solo eso pude escribir… me sentía morir… ¿por que? Pues por la foto que había puesto!... estaba el… solo él, ¡y sin camisa! No pude aguantarlo y grite... ¡si! Grite… luego me ruborice… y mucho.

JBC dice: como estas?

BSwan dice: bien, con tarea… y tu?—

JBC dice: con mucho sueño… ayer fue la fiesta de el final del año… y cargo una resaca horrible!—cuando leí aquello me sentí muy estúpida, el divirtiéndose y yo sintiéndome mal por no hablar con el

BSwan dice: bien por ti

JBC dice: pero te extrañe mas—bueno… no hace falta decir que la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro con aquella oración

JBC dice: digo… tus comentarios. Son, muy gratificantes para mi… al menos sé que alguien me lee—Ja! Por más que arreglara lo q dijo, ya lo había dicho…

BSwan dice: Si… Claro!... bueno, como nos estamos sincerando… yo tmb te extrañe… y me refiero a q extrañe tus historias… que no se te suba a la cabeza eh!?

JBC dice: Claaaro Muñeca!... Jajajaja Gracias… pero ahora me tendrás que aguantar mas… ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

BSwan dice: Oh! Fantástico…

JBC dice: y tu que piensas estudiar cuando seas grande?

BSwan dice: oyee! Yo soy grande…

JBC dice: si, como digas… jajajjaa

BSwan dice: Ammm… bueno, siempre me he inclinado por la medicina… tu que estudias?

JBC dice: Vaya, vaya!... Doctora Swan… nada mal…

BSwan dice: jajaja sii….!

JBC dice: estudio para ser Licenciado en Literatura…

BSwan dice: te gusta escribir he…?

JBC dice: algo…

-¡Bella! ¡A cenar!— ¿porque mi madre siempre rompía mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad?... ¡a quien le importaba la cena cuando tengo a un gran escritor! Y que además es guapísimo... oh si.. a mi madre no le importa!...

BSwan dice: Edward, me llaman para la cena…

JBC dice: entonces, provecho… no te preocupes, aquí me quedo…

BSwan dice: ok… Ya vengo! =)—luego de esto apague el monitor… por si acaso… baje las escaleras y el olor a lasaña me pego fuerte… ahora si tenía hambre

-buenas noches papi—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre

-Hola pequeña… ¿haciendo tarea?—aun seguía con su uniforme de policía… y ahora ya tenía el plato de comida frente a él, mientras yo me sentaba a su izquierda y mama a su derecha…

-si, aun me falta mucho—suspire con cansancio. Y no mentía… aún tenía mucha tarea por delante… ¡y para mañana!

-bueno hija, apúrate en comer, así subes a hacer los deberes—dijo mi madre antes de meterse a la boca un pedazo de lasaña. Yo solo asentí, mientras saboreaba la deliciosa comida…

Solo me faltaban… 2 bocados… pero eso sería 30 segundos de masticar.. otros 3 de tragar y sumados serian… ¡1:06! Imposible! Ya tarde demasiado!... me limpie la boca con la servilleta y medio le sonreí a mi madre

-bella—advirtió—no has terminado tu comida…

-déjala René seguro quiere terminar su tarea—asentí enérgicamente—para luego bajar a ver el partido con su papa…-fruncí el ceño.. "eso no estaba entre mis planes" pensé. Entonces negué rápidamente a lo último que mi padre había dicho y el rio… mi madre también… y con la comida a medio masticar, dije: Gracias Mami… estuvo deliciosa la comida…

Corrí escaleras arriba y encendí el monitor… vaya si que era solicitada…

Tenía 7 mensajes de AliceBdeHle

3 mensajes de Jacob Black y

1 de JBC en el Blog… abri lo mas importante…

JBC dice: quiero ver si te gusta lo que escribí… " no sabes cuánto me duele no ver más tu sonrisa… y cuando la veo, me dejas saber, muy claramente, que no es para mí" algo despechado, ¿no?

-yo diría hermoso…-dije en voz alta…

BSwan dice: Es hermoso… pero, espero no ser la Musa de eso… :$

JBC dice: Claro que no!... tu no me haces sentir asi…

BSwan dice: entonces como te hago sentir?—maldición… sin querer me sonroje. Y como vi que no me contestaba rápido, abrí lo de Alice en el MSN

AliceBdeHle dice: Bella!... noticias

AliceBdeHle dice: acaso no me vas a responder!?

AliceBdeHle dice: ya vi la hora… debes estar comiendo

AliceBdeHle dice: pero en verdad es urgente!

AliceBdeHle dice: y que tal, si dentro de 2 años….

AliceBdeHle dice: o 3… Jasper y yo no somos novios! ='(

AliceBdeHle dice: o peor! Que él no quiera tenerme cerca… porque me engaña! Ah! Bellaaa! Contesta!

BSwan dice: Maldicion Alice! Estaba comiendo!

BSwan dice: deja de pensar estupideces!...

AliceBdeHle dice; pero bella!... es posible

BSwan dice: y que!? Piensa en el ahora… no en el futuro! Vas a ver q si sigues asi! Se te va a ir a vida!

AliceBdeHle dice: tienes razón!... Te qiero Bells!

AliceBdeHle dice: q haces?

BSwan dice: estoy ocupada…

AliceBdeHle dice: yo ya termine la tarea… que raro que tu no..—abri la boca por la sorpresa y luego me golpe la frente con la mano! –La tarea—susurre—no había pensado en eso. Cerré la ventana de Alice y fui a a de Jacob

Jacob Black dice: Hola Preciosa!... ya ni saludas!

Jacob Black dice: ah… ya me fije en la hora… debes estar comiendo.. provecho! =D

Jacob Black dice: te tengo que contar algo!... jajaja! Eso sonó muy… a tu amiga…. Alice!- el último mensaje si me dio risa…

BSwan dice: como es que todos saben la hora en que yo ceno?

Jacob Black dice: eres una santa… las santas como tú comen a las 6… como has estado princesa?

BSwan dice: bien! Pero tengo mucha tarea… me ayudas!?

Jacob Black dice: para que están los casi novios?!

BSwan dice: Payaso! Jajajaja… ahora te envio el tema!... Graxias Jake! Te adoro!

Jacob Black dice: lo se! Todas terminan adorándome!...—rodee los ojos… Jacob siempre era tan ocurrente… entonces vi que tenía un mensaje en el blog…

JBC dice: "Cuanto más lejos más te pienso, pero cuanto más te pienso más cerca te siento" algo así me haces sentí Bella!... no te ilusiones Musa…

BSwan dice: Awww! Es Hermoso! Jajajjaa porque me tendría que ilusionar!? Solo eres un Guapo soltero…

JBC dice: y tu una atrevida colegiala… no tenias tareas que hacer?

BSwan dice: un amigo me esta ayudando….

JBC dice: por amigo, te refieres a novio?... no te dije ya que stas muy chiquita!?

BSwan dice: Celos Eddy!?...

JBC dice: nunca Princesa… solo me preocupo x ti… lo cual es muy diferente…

BSwan dice; me halagas… en serio!

JBC dice: eso es bueno… al menos aun se como hacerlo…

BSwan dice: mucho tiempo solo?

JBC dice: algunos meses… nada de importancia bb… pero si la necesito

BSwan dice: soy tu nueva musa… espero ser de ayuda

JBC dice: eres una nena muy especial… si me ayudas… pero me ayudarías si te conviertes en doctora para que me operes del corazón… asi que… HAZ LA TAREA!

BSwan dice: ok! PaPA!...

JBC dice: Gracias a dios no lo soy… pero en vdd cuando termines tu tarea conversamos mejor… trato?

BSwan dice: hecho!...

-Señorita Swan!-grito una voz muy vieja… no podría ser mi madre- Señorita Swan! Despierte!... esto no es su casa

-5 minutos mas viejo!—dije y escuche un Oh fue cuando supe… que en verdad no estaba en mi casa… me erguí de inmediato—lo… lo siento profesor… yo…

-¡Al menos trajo el trabajo!—extendió su arrugada mano… y casi me tocaba la nariz… no pude evitarlo, hice cara de asco…- ¡responda!—grito

-¡No grite! ¡Me duele la cabeza!—dije levantándome molesta— ¡y no!—pegue los puños a la mesa—¡no traje el estúpido trabajo!-grite aun mas fuerte…

-señorita…-dijo el viejo verde de matemáticas—fuera de mi clase—antes de que el terminara de decir su oración yo ya tenía mi mochila sobre un hombro

-no hace falta… ¡yo me LARGO de aquí!.. ¡Usted está loco!... ¿¡de ayer para hoy!?—hice énfasis en "hoy" No se puede hacer un trabajo de 36 páginas…-fui dando pisotadas hasta que llegue a la puerta… y antes de cerrarla dije mi última palabra— ¡Púdrase!-y cerré la puerta del salón… me apoye en la pared más cercana y cerré los ojos, acordándome como fui a dar a un salón de clases, si lo último que recuerdo era estar hablando con Edward…

Como un destello las imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza, como una película…

Jacob me había ayudado con el trabajo… pero yo nunca lo termine, y me dormí encima de mi teclado… cuando levante era muy tarde, y ni mis padres estaban en casa… ¿Por qué mi madre no me despertó? ¿Hasta qué hora me quede despierta?... no tenía ni la más remota idea!...

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!—gritaban un puñado de voces adolescente… abrí los ojos y me encontré con, mínimo, 15 alumnos de la clase de matemática…

-¿que pasa?—susurre y uno de ellos me contesto

-nosotros tampoco hicimos el trabajo, así que hicimos lo mismo que tu…- los mire como si estuvieran locos…

-pe-pero... yo…-entonces el grupo se fue disolviendo y una chica se me acerco y me dijo: " ¡eres muy valiente bella!" para luego irse y dejarme más confundida de lo que ya estaba…

-que mierda me está pasando—dije sobándome un poco la sien… tratando de aplacar el dolor de cabeza…

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-¡estas Castigada!—grito mi madre… no podía hacer nada... su mirada me indicaba que no daría su brazo a torcer… suspire

-¿por cuanto tiempo?—pregunte, temiendo a la respuesta

-5 meses—fue en ese instante donde me quede boquiabierta…

- ¡Alice! Solo es un paseo… ¡no he visto la luz del día en meses!

-exagerada, en educación física, si has visto el sol…

30 minutos después…

Camine más que en toda mi vida, y no exagero… ambas estábamos agotadas, nos detuvimos un momento para refrescarnos…

-que hacen dos niñas tan lindas… en un lugar tan desolado como este—dijo una voz grave a nuestras espaldas

-aléjese de nosotras—grite aun de espaldas, mi voz sonó firme y dura… pero Alice y yo sabíamos que me moría de miedo por dentro…


	12. Tiempo

Capitulo 12: Tiempo…

-que mierda me está pasando—dije sobándome un poco la sien… tratando de aplacar el dolor de cabeza…

-¡isabella Swan!—grito el viejo verde de matemáticas, justo cuando ya había empezado a caminar… me detuve al escuchar su voz y di media vuelta

-dígame—dije lo suficiente alto como para que el viejo sordo me escuchara

-¿usted cree que se salió con la suya?...—alce las cejas… pues yo nunca lo vía si…- a la dirección!—grito… y toda la sangre huyó de mi rostro… ¿yo? A dirección… ¡que le está pasando al mundo!...

-está bien…-para mi sorpresa mi voz sonó calmada… camine, esta vez en dirección opuesta, y pase en frente del profesor, sin siquiera mirarlo…

Camine hasta la oficina de director… me parecía innecesario… ¿solo por no traer un trabajo?.. ¡Qué locura!...

Al llegar a mi destino, me encontré con mi gran amiga Alice!

-¿que haces tú aquí?—me dijo en cuanto me miro…

-te vine a saludar—dije sentándome a su lado

-enserio?—su voz era sarcástica

-no. El profesor de matemáticas… como es que se llama…

-viejo verde—completo Alice por mí y yo sonreí...

-bueno, el me mandó acá por no traer un trabajo…

-yo supe que fue por otra cosa…-dijo volviendo la mirada a su celular—mira…-ella presiono un botón y el video empezó a reproducirse…

"-No grite! Me duele la cabeza!"-….. No hace falta… yo me LARGO de aquí!.. ¡Usted está loco!... ¡de ayer para hoy!—

-¡Wow!.. ¿Así me vi..?—dije terminando de ver el video- Alice asintió..

-¡eres mi héroe!—chillo y luego me abrazo con mucha fuerza… cuando finalmente recupere el aire le pregunte:

-¿y tu qué haces aquí?—me cruce de brazos

-pues… un pequeño incidente con Lauren…nada, importante—dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-cuando no…-en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió... dejando ver al director con cara sorprendida… inmediatamente me senté derecha en mi lugar... en cambio Alice, estaba entretenida con su uña…

-señorita Brandon—dijo el director, dirigiéndose a Alice… ella recién levanto la vista y enseño una falsa sonrisa…-ya puede volver a sus clases—suspiro— pero queda el asunto pendiente del laboratorio de química…

-no que solo un accidente—le susurré a Alice, mientras el director buscaba algo en la carpeta que traía entre manos…

-en mi defensa, la profesora nunca me dijo que no debía mezclar…-el director alzo una mano para detenerla

-no me interesa…solo llévele este papel a su papa… y que mande la cantidad acordada—dijo enseñándole un papel amarillo…

-¿qué hiciste Alice?—dije un poco alarmada…

-explote el laboratorio de química—dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba dando pasos de bailarina…

-en cuanto a usted señorita Swan... nunca imagine verla por acá, en un asunto que no fuera algún reconocimiento…-yo me hundí en mi asiento

-¿siempre hay una primera vez no?—susurre con una tímida sonrisa

-si… y por esa razón, solo tendrá un pequeño informe en su expediente... pero ya me tome la libertad de comunicarle la situación a su madre… para que sea ella quien discuta con usted, sobre sus cambios de humor, y su falta de atención en clases—el gordo ridículo ese, sonrió… ¡llamar a mi madre! ¡Eso era mil veces peor que un pequeño informe en mi expediente!... ¡mucho peor!

-¡usted es!...—grite y luego me calle…- lo siento, podría tomarme la mañana?—dije tan inofensiva, que hasta yo me lo creí…

-si… me parece lo mejor… y…-busco otro papel en la carpeta—tenga—me entrego uno rojo…- es una cita con el psicólogo de la escuela… creo que puede ayudarla…-recibí el papel de mala gana y ni me tome la molestia de sonreírle… solo tome mis pertenencias y me fui…

¡El autobús!... ¡cuando seria el día que tenga la edad para conducir!... no me importaría si fuera una chatarra... pero que sea mío.

Tome el estúpido autobús… y 9 minutos después, ya estaba a una cuadra de mi casa… camine sin mucho ánimo… y distrayéndome lo más posible para poder pensar como le haría, para salir del aprieto con mi madre.

Pase nuestro pequeño jardín y subí las escaleras… busque la llave en mi mochila y abrí la puerta… juro que trate de ser silenciosa… pero es que las madres tienen un radar de " ya sé cuando llegaste"

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!... a la cocina en este mismo instante—grito mi madre… cerré los ojos con fuerza... pidiendo un milagro… pero camine en dirección a la cocina… ¿que mas podía hacer?... ¿huir?... no soy tan estúpida… además, ¡ni tengo mucho dinero!...

-mama yo…-dije en cuanto pase el umbral…

-siéntate—dijo fuertemente... me quite la mochila y me senté, frente a ella…- ya me llamo el director…-rodee los ojos… aun consideraba una exageración por su parte…- y no encuentro una…explicación lógica isabella—"esto va mal… ya utilizo el nombre completo" pensé…- estuviste todo el día en la computadora... no es excusa el hecho de que el trabajo sea de 36 páginas—dijo adelantándoseme a mi preparada justificación…

-¡pero tampoco era motivo para que el viejo ese me gritara!—medio grite… no sabía que me pasaba… ahora le gritaba a mi madre

-¡Basta! ¡Estas Castigada!—grito mi madre… no podía hacer nada... su mirada me indicaba que no daría su brazo a torcer… suspire

-¿por cuanto tiempo?—pregunte, temiendo a la respuesta

-5 meses—fue en ese instante donde me quede boquiabierta…

-¿¡que!?—susurre… no tenía idea de donde había quedado mi voz-

-sin celular, ni computadora, ni salidas, ni televisión…

-pe-pero…-aun seguía en shock…

-es mi última palabra bella…-se levanto y me acaricio un poco la parte de arriba de mi cabeza…- siempre te dejamos hacer lo que querías… pero necesitas disciplina…-trato de sonar, tierna… a mi me sonaba a discurso ensayado…

-bien. ¿Ahora puedo subir a mi habitación?—no me tome la molestia en mirarla…

-si, y no cierres la puerta—advirtió, antes de voltearse a seguir cocinando… ¿ahora qué haría?... ¡5 meses! Que, ¿es que acaso le han lavado el cerebro a todos?... pero ya no tenía sentido buscar la respuesta.. ya estaba castigada, y nada cambiaría eso… no creo que mi madre me haya dado libertad condicional.

Mi habitación… mi único refugio… ¡abierto!... ¿¡es que no podía tener privacidad!?... no según mi progenitora, yo haría trampa en mi castigo y encendería a violeta, llamada ahora la acusada de no hacer la tarea…

Tire de las comisuras de mi boca hacia abajo… como si el techo sintiera compasión por mi… ¿y ahora que podía hacer?... todavía Alice no había salido aun del instituto… y como un rayo… ¡Edward vino a mi mente!... golpee mi frente con mi palma, no podía decirle que estaba castigada, o sea que durante 5 meses no hablaría con el….

Aquel pensamiento me perturbo tanto, que me levante de mi cama y camine de un lado a otro… buscando una solución a eso…

-¿que haces caminando tanto?—dijo mi madre. Inmediatamente detuve mi marcha y pegue un pequeño brinco causa del susto…

-nada…-fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama… "bingo" pensé y luego corrí a buscar mi mochila, que aun estaba en la cocina. Cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras mi madre me dijo: "¿ahora si vas a hacer los deberes?" "algo así" le dije y continué… subí mi mochila y esparcí el contenido en mi mesa…

-donde estas cuaderno de…-mejor sería si evitaba las groserías… con la puerta abierta… todo era un peligro…

-¡aquí estas!—dije abriendo el cuaderno de literatura… en el estaba pegado mi horario de clases… moví mi dedo índice por cada una de las asignaturas…- ¡informática y computación!-dije victoriosa… en esa clase podíamos conocer las partes de la computadora y demás… y teníamos ¡1 hora! ¡1 hora de internet libre!... ahora fue cuando amé al instituto… pero mi mala suerte… era que me tocaba, dentro de 4 días! O sea el viernes… a última hora…

-bueno… no me haría mal tomar algunas asignaturas extracurriculares—dije con mi sonrisa de " en tu cara mama" y luego ordene todos mi cuadernos en su sitio…- solo es cuestión de esperar…-pensé en voz alta…

4 días mas tarde…

-bella sigo pensando que tu mama está loca—dijo Alice mientras buscaba un libro que tuviera dibujitos

-y que no se te olvide el director—susurre

-¡ah si! Par de locos…-ella sonrió al ver un comic, tomo eso y nos fuimos a sentar…

-ya tengo todo planeado… voy a tomar clases extracurriculares… ya empecé con el papeleo…-dije mientras acomodaba los 5 libros que deje en nuestra mesa

-en mi opinión…-comenzó a decir Alice…

-¡Shhh!... en la biblioteca no se habla!—regaño la señora cope…

-si señora Cope—dijimos ambas con aburrimiento…

-bella… ven un momento—dijo desde su escritorio… mire a Alice y ella… pues no me prestó atención… ella solo leía el estúpido comic…

-¡anda ve!... y deja de mirarme así-pues ahora estaba casi segura que ella era rara… apresure el paso y me detuve justo en frente del escritorio de la bibliotecaria/secretaria del instituto…

-dígame señora cope—susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara…

-supe que estas buscando actividades extracurriculares…-yo asentí—bueno… necesito alguna ayuda con la biblioteca… ya sabes, eso de ser además la secretaria… es muy pesado a veces… ¿te gustaría?-tome un pequeño suspiro y ella se apresuro para agregar—se que no es lo que tenias pensado, pero lo único que te queda es el ajedrez… y créeme eso es muy aburrido. Lo único que tendrías que hacer aquí, es sentarte donde yo estoy… y sellar los libros que se llevan…-mientras ella hablaba, me di cuenta de que había una computadora en su escritorio… al parecer no fui discreta y ella se dio cuenta—si la puedes utilizar—dijo refiriéndose a la computadora—entonces… ¿que te parece?

-pues… ¡si! Claro que si—dije lo ultimo un poco alto, así que ella me dijo que bajara la voz… ¡pero es que estaba muy emocionada!.—tendrá que hablar con mi madre… ahora estoy castigada y...

-oh, linda, no te preocupes, seguro René entenderá.. Además, recibes buena paga… 8 dólares la hora…-agrego con una sonrisa

-¿y cuántas horas serian?—dije acomodando un mecho de mi cabello

-bueno… 4 después de clases y 10 los fines de semana…. Saca la cuenta—me guiño un ojo… y por mi parecía lucrativo… 240 dólares a la semana, no le hacía ningún daño a mi bolsillo

-genial… solo que… ¿le puedo pedir un favor?—dije casi en su odio y ella asintió—no le diga a mi madre sobre que utilizare la computadora…

- no te preocupes… mi boca, está sellada. Ahora anda... o llegaras tarde a informática- dijo por ultimo. Yo sonreí y di media vuelta…

-vamos a informática Alice—dije tomando mi mochila…

-aun no acabo mi comic… te alcanzo luego—dije pasando una página del dichoso comic

-¡no me jodas!—le susurre y le jale por el brazo, haciendo que soltara el comic y en su paso agarrando la mochila de ella…

-adiós señora cope—dijo alice…

-adiós niñas—yo solo me limite a decírselo con la mano, pues llevaba a Alice a rastras y su mochila junto a la mía… y todo eso pesaba demasiado…

En clase de informática…

-bueno chicos… esas son las partes del teclado… ahora,-dijo mirando su reloj- tienen una hora libre de internet… acuérdense que están prohibidas las paginas pornos y…-pero nadie le prestaba atención, todos los presentes, incluyéndome, ya escribían las direcciones a las cuales querían visitar…

-hey, bells… ya vi a tu romeo—canturreo… ella, para mi mala suerte, estaba a mi lado… y con romeo se refería a Jacob… si tan solo supiera, pensé…

-cállate alice… que romeo, ni ocho cuartos—escribí la dirección de el blog e ingrese… no estaba… maldije en mi fuero interno… Pase al MSN... y efectivamente estaba… ¡Edward!... peque un salto de alegría y me puse a dar palmaditas… tipo Alice, ya se, ya se... y es que tanto tiempo con la duende ya me estaba afectando…

Jacob Black dice: princesa!... en informática eh?—no tenia ganas de responderle a Jacob… pero no podía dejarle hablando solo, después de que me ayudara con la tarea que nunca entregue

BSwan dice: Yeah!... pero castigada! =(

Jacob Black dice: por que?!

BSwan dice: te acuerdas de la tarea con la que me ayudaste?

Jacob Black dice: si!

BSwan dice: bueno… yo no la termine, y le grite al prof, cuando me despertó en su clase… y el director llamo a mi mama y rené me castigo… x 5 meses! Tu puedes creerlo!?

Jacob Black: par de locos!...

BSwan dice; eso mismo repite alice a cada rato!...oye Jake!... te dejo unos minutos.. tengo algo que hacer

Jacob Black dice: ok muñeca, besos. Cuidate!

Cerre la ventana de Jacob y abri la de Edward… sino les había dicho… agregue a Edward la ultima vez que hablamos…

BSwan dice: Edward! Edward!

Edward Cullen dice: Linda!... también te extrañaba, pero primero se saluda

BSwan dice: Ay! Bobo! =P Hola!

Edward Cullen dice: Hola reina… como estas?

BSwan dice: en informática!...y tu?

Edward Cullen dice: pensando en ti…

BSwan dice: ¿?

Edward Cullen dice: dijiste que como estaba… pues estaba pensando en ti =P Jajajaja!

BSwan dice: ahhh!... que lindo… por cierto, estoy castigada 5 meses!

Edward Cullen dice: QUE!?

BSwan dice: deja el drama, no hice nada, muy malo…

Edward Cullen dice: si claro!... y que? Me abandonaras 5 meses!?... sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una musa, a estas alturas del partido?

BSwan dice: Jajajaa!... no… no te quiero abandonar… y por ti eh tomado un pequeño trabajo en la biblioteca… pero no te ilusiones!

Edward Cullen dice: ok… por lo menos te importo!... y dime… cada cuanto te conectaras?

BSwan dice: 4 horas a partir de las 3 pm (de lunes a viernes) , aquí en mi país… y 5 horas los sabados, y domingos en la mañana… a partir de las 7am…

Edward Cullen dice: faltaran mas…

BSwan dice: mas de que?

Edward cullen dice: me faltaran mas horas de ti…

BSwan dice: tan tierno… pero seguro terminaras aburriéndote de mi…

Edward Cullen dice: nunca, lo juro… (K)—mordí mi labio nerviosa…

-bella… porque te sonrojas?—dijo a entrometida de alice, tratando de ver a mi pantalla

-nada—dije minimizando la conversación con Edward…

-oye! Solo nos quedan 5 minutos… termina de hablar con tu romeo…-me guiño un ojo y yo asentí… "tan rápido paso una hora" pensé… y volvi a mi conversación con Edward

BSwan dice: me tengo que ir… se acabo mi hora =(

Edward Cullen dice: que lastima… bueno Ryena… hasta mañana

BSwan dice: Bye Principe!

Edward Cullen dice: acaso no puedo gobernar contigo y ser tu Rey?!

BSwan dice: no Por ahora…. Adios!

Edward Cullen dice: Hasta luego Musa (L)-me salí rápidamente de el MSN y apague la computadora…

-bella, vamos—dijo alice tomando su mochila

-si, vamos—agarre la mía y salimos de la sala de informática…

-¿bella, ya te despediste de Romeo?—estábamos caminando por el pasillo y cuando gire a verla ella movía las pestañas de forma bastante ridícula…

-si y no…-me reí de la cara de confusión de Ali…- tengo un nuevo trabajo-dije muy pagada de mi misma…

-¿para eso te quería la señora cope?—dijo

-si… solo tiene que hablar con mi madre—dije justo antes de salir al estacionamiento…

-si, pero estarás metida en una enorme—hizo algo grande con sus brazos—biblioteca…

-para eso, querida amiga mía… estas tu… vas a hacerme compañía…-seguimos caminando y ella iba con el ceño fruncido..

-siempre y cuando me dejes leer los comics—yo rei… ella solo pensaba en eso…

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE

ENERO

FEBRERO

Estuve 2 meses en la biblioteca… luego, no sé porque, mi madre se entero de que utilizaba la computadora y como eso violaba su castigo, me saco de la computadora… y desde ahí empezó mi martirio. De la casa al instituto y viceversa… no hacía mucho mas… sin televisión, sin celular y sin Violeta!... mi único entretenimiento eran los libros que mi padre me compraba cada semana por buena conducta… si bien al principio me dormía leyendo, luego fue mi gran aliado…

Hablando de otra cosa… las cosas con Edward iban muy bien… el, era... divertido, fastidioso, romántico y muy bueno con las palabras… el mejor escritor…Diría yo. Pero lamentablemente, el dia en el que mi madre me saco de la biblioteca, me agarro con la guardia baja y ni siquiera pude despedirme de el… ojala y no pensara lo peor de mi.

-bella!—grito mi madre. Últimamente, se volvió costumbre gritarme desde la cocina… me levante perezosamente de mi cama… era sábado, ni siquiera podía quedarme en cama.

-dime mama—dije en medio de un bostezo cuando llegue al umbral de la cocina

-nena, ¿no sabes que dia es hoy?—me sente junto a ella y repose mi rostro sobre mi mano… negué con la cabeza…- ¡se acabo tu castigo!—dijo alegremente… esperen… ¡hoy!.. ¿¡ya!? ¡Al fin! Grite en mi interior.

-que bien—instantáneamente me sentí feliz…- puedo llamar a Alice… quiero salir a caminar un rato…-mi madre asintió con la cabeza mientas tomaba su café… salte de mi lugar y corrí hacia el salón, marque el numero de el celular de alice…

-alo?—respondió seguido de un bostezo…

-soy yo, bella—un mini grito siguió luego de que terminara de hablar…

-Bells! Como estas!?

-bien, hoy se acabo mi castigo…-otro grito, no tan mini, me aturdió

-tenemos que celebrarlo y—antes de que ella continuara… dije

-quiero ir a caminar…. Vi un mapa de mi padre, hace mucho tiempo y hay un pequeño bosque luego de la ruta 101…

-Caminar!? Que le paso a mi amiga!—lloriqueo

-por favor Alice… en 30 minutos, estoy en tu casa…

-bella no..—y entonces corte la llamada…

-vas a caminar bella?—dijo mi madre situándose a mi lado en cuanto deje el teléfono..

-si… me voy a vestir—pise el primer escalón

-no vas a desayunar?—tarde un poco en decidirme…

-que hora es?—me voltee a verla

-7:30 de la mañana…

-si, mejor si…

Desayune lo más rápido posible y le encargue a mi madre que preparara algunos refrigerios… solo por si acaso.

Me bañe y vestí con unos comodos jeans y una camisa holgada…. Además de mis siempre fieles converse…

-mama! Ya me voy— dije abriendo la puerta principal, llevaba en una mano la pequeña cesta y la otra sostenía la puerta..

-no tardes mucho—solo agradecía por no tener que verla en las próximas horas.. Suficiente había tenido con esos tres meses restantes que pasé fuera de la biblioteca

Camine a mi paso, y cuando al fin llegue a la casa de Alice, no tuve que buscarla mucho… ella estaba parada al lado del carro de el Dr. Carlisle… su cara no era de felicidad exactamente…

-Hey Ali…-dije cuando una distancia segura nos separaba…

-Hola Bella… mi papa nos va a llevar… por lo menos hasta la ruta 101…- seguía cruzada de brazos… pero al final soltó una pequeña sonrisa…- acaso nos vamos de picnic?—dijo señalando la cesta

-era por si te daba hambre…-me encogí de hombros…

-Buenos días bella—dijeron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo, yo les salude con la mano y emití un pequeño "hola" cuando Carlisle se subió al auto…

-que bien que ya no estés castigada—dijo mirándome por el retrovisor…

-si… genial—conteste un poco distraída… estaba mirando por la ventana, nunca antes me pareció hermoso tanto verde… de pronto, sentí un golpe en mis costillas…-¿que?- dije mirando a Alice

-te preguntó que como te va en las clases…-dijo señalando a su padre…

-ah… bien—en respuesta el me sonrió, a partir de ahí, no hablamos mucho, solo nos dijo algunas recomendaciones… no llegar tarde, que si nos perdemos le llamemos… y cosas así… cuando llegamos sentí tanta emoción que salte de mi lugar y arrastre a alice conmigo…

-recuerdan lo que les dije, ¿no chicas?—dijo desde su ventana

-si—dijimos las dos, con distintos tonos de voz, la mia era entusiasta, la de ali era... aburrida…

-bueno… hasta luego chicas…-se despidió con la mano y lo vimos alejarse rápidamente por la carretera…

-bueno, aquí estamos… esto querías hacer... ¿estar en medio de la nada?—dijo histérica mientras miraba a los alrededores… y debo admitir que no se veían tan verdes con pensé, pero me gustaba…

-según esto-dije sacando el mapa que llevaba en la cesta—hay un claro como a 1 kilometro de aquí…-visualice el mapa mejor… y de paso saque la brújula… deberíamos ir hacia el norte… había un sendero, pero ese no era el norte…

-¿¡un claro!?...—suspiro dramáticamente—bueno, supongo que hay que apurarnos…-ella tomo la cesta y comenzó a ir por el sendero…

-hey—dije corriendo a su lado y deteniéndola- es por ahí—le señale un lugar entre los arbustos…

-¿¡que!?—grito—bella… ¿¡sabes lo torpe que somos!? Como crees que vamos a ir por ahí…-comencé a caminar hacia el lugar correcto…-¡hey! Esperame—sentí una pisadas detrás mio…- bella, ¿estas segura de hacer esto?— asentí…

5 minutos después…

-¡bella! ¡Me duelen los pies!—lloriqueo mi mejor amiga…

-¡Alice! Solo es un paseo… ¡no he visto la luz del día en meses!

-exagerada, en educación física, si has visto el sol…

-Alice—me detuve a mirarla, estaba algo despeinada y con algunas hojas enredados en sus cabellos, además estaba algo sudada—¡forks es nublado!—retome mi marcha…

-si, pero para mi mala suerte, ¡hoy si hay sol!—y tenía razón, hacia más calor que lo habitual…

30 minutos después…

Camine más que en toda mi vida, y no exagero… ambas estábamos agotadas, nos detuvimos un momento para refrescarnos…

-que hacen dos niñas tan lindas… en un lugar tan desolado como este—dijo una voz grave a nuestras espaldas

-aléjese de nosotras—grite aun de espaldas, mi voz sonó firme y dura… pero Alice y yo sabíamos que me moría de miedo por dentro…

-Uy pero que maleducada…-escuche pisadas… vi a Alice de reojo, ella si tenía completa visión del extraño, cosa que no ayudaba mucho… "en cuanto puedas, corres" le dije sin sonido alguno… "puede estar armado" respondió… las pisadas se hacían cada vez más cercanas… mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte contra mi pecho… sin duda, esto fue una mala idea…

Los segundos pasaban y fue cuando se escucho un disparo… agarre a Alice del brazo y nos ocultamos detrás de un árbol… respirábamos muy rápido…

"¿que fue eso?" susurro..." no tengo idea" articule. Asome un poco mi cabeza y solo se veía un tipo, el cual supuse que era el que nos hablo… pero en la dirección contraria se escuchaban mas pisadas… y fueron haciéndose cada vez mas rápidas… aquel tipo se encontraba desorientado… pero al parecer se dio cuenta que lo observaba y se dio vuelta, apenas y tuve tiempo para volver a ocultarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ahora sus pisadas eran hacia nuestro único refugio…

-Alto!—grito alguien más. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un señor con una escopeta… y detrás de el estaba… ¿¡Jacob!? Ellos salieron justo donde nosotras nos ocultábamos, pero tenían visión de aquel intruso…

-¡Bella!—grito Jacob al verme… yo aun seguía en shock así que no me atreví a moverme… Jacob camino rápidamente hacia nosotras y cuando estuvo cerca… Alice se desmayo. Cayo en mis brazos, casi caí con ella, pero jake me ayudo y la sostuvo en vilo por mi…

-¿que haces aquí?—dije un poco agitada…

-estoy de vacaciones… lo hubieses sabido si me contestaras los e-mails…

-recién hoy me levantaron el castigo…-sonrei débilmente. Mire al otro lado y me encontré con el señor y el intruso hablando a unos metros de ahí…- ¿quien es…?

-mi padre. Estamos de caza…

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

"Te extrañe" dijo… su voz era perfecta…

BSwan dice: yo también a ti…

"te quiero" y en ese instante se me detuvo la respiración

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?—mire mis zapatos… mi cabeza era un completo desastre…

-yo…

-Luego me dices—dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular… y sin previo aviso el sostuvo mi barbilla y me beso…

-¿¡que quieres decir con eso!?—"esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé" dije para mí misma…

-me gusta, solo sé eso…-dije con la frente bien en alto…

-y que pasa con…

-también me gusta…-dije encogiéndome de hombros…

-¡bella!—dijo divertida—¿y con cual te quedaras?—alzo una ceja…

-Con…


	13. Nuevos sentimientos

**Les dejo este capitulo porque tuve problemas para actualizar los días anteriores. Espero les guste el capitulo. ¡El proximo es para el Lunes!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: Nuevos Sentimientos<p>

-estoy de vacaciones… lo hubieses sabido si me contestaras los e-mails…

-recién hoy me levantaron el castigo…-sonreí débilmente. Mire al otro lado y me encontré con el señor y el intruso hablando a unos metros de ahí…- ¿quien es…?

-mi padre. Estamos de caza…

-bu-bueno podrían… dejarnos en mi casa…-dije acariciando el rostro de Alice… que aun seguía inconsciente en los brazos de jake…

-claro… ¡Papa!—grito jake y le hizo una seña para que se acercara… mientras yo me removí nerviosa… aun el intruso ese me seguía mirando… lo sentía.

-¿qué le paso?—dijo el señor, levante la vista y lo vi, era muy parecido a jake, solo que mas alto y con algunas canas…

-supongo que el shock…-se encogió de hombros…-¿podemos llevarlas a su casa?—dijo mirándome..

-claro, dámela—el señor extendió los brazos y tomo a alice. En cuanto jake tuvo los brazos libres me abrazó, recosté mi rostro en su pecho, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos. Suspire y cerré los ojos, nunca imagine que la primera imagen que tuviera fuera la de Edward en el parque de diversiones… abrí los ojos confundida…

-¿pasa algo bells?—dijo retirando algunos mechones de mi rostro… no pude mirarlo a los ojos... solo negué con la cabeza. El paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar…

-hey papa—el señor volteo, solo iba algunos pasos delante de nosotros—te presento a bella… ella es la chica que conocí en florida…-el señor como pudo me ofreció su mano… la acepte un poco avergonzada.

-hola bella, mi nombre es Billy Black

-bella, bella swan...y ella es alice Brandon—señale a Alice…

-ya habrá tiempo para conocer a la chiquita—dijo Billy retomando la caminata, supuse que íbamos en dirección a su auto…

-bueno bella, cuéntame, ¿como es eso que recién te levantaron el castigo?- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola... la retire suavemente…

-es una larga historia...—dije cruzándome de brazos…

Caminamos otros 5 minutos y encontramos una camioneta roja, nos subimos y le di las indicaciones a Billy para llegar a la casa de alice. En medio del camino ella despertó gritando que no le hicieran nada y en cuanto me vio se calmo un poquito… le explique lo que había pasado y Billy completo diciendo: dice que no vive aquí, era un forastero y pensó que ustedes eran mayores y estaban perdidas... por supuesto no le creí y dije que levantaría la denuncia si lo volvía a encontrar rondando por ahí"

Billy y jake nos dejaron en la casa de Alice y nos aconsejaron que dijéramos la verdad… pero ambas sabíamos el escándalo que armaría esme y René si se enteraran…

Así que lo que le dijimos a Esme fue que olvidamos la cesta que yo antes traje y que nos caímos, que por eso estábamos agitadas y un poco sucias… al parecer funciono, solo me hizo llamar a mi madre para decirle que estaba con alice en su casa y esme nos mando a bañarnos..

-bueno bella, quieres utilizar la computadora, ¿o ya te vas a tu casa?—dijo mientras se secaba con una toalla su cabello mojado…

-mejor me quedo aquí un rato ali… ¿tu mientras que vas a hacer?—me termine de subir el pantalón de pijama y me senté en la silla del escritorio de su habitación

-dormir—dijo como si fuese obvio—tu me levantaste muy temprano…-lanzo la toalla a algún lugar de la habitación, cerro las cortinas y se acostó en su cama… la observe un poco mas y luego encendí la computadora…

Abri mis cuentas de Facebook y MSN, además de él blog de Edward…. Para mi buena suerte el estaba conectado… esta vez me salte sus historias y fui de una vez a la ventana de conversación por MSN

BSwan dice: EDWARD!

Edward Cullen dice: BELLA! Porque gritamos?

BSwan dice: Jajajaa.. es que no hablamos hace tiempo, no te acuerdas?

Edward Cullen dice: disculpa, pero ya deje de contar cuanto tiempo estamos separados..

BSwan dice: te rindes rápido…

Edward Cullen dice: al contrario, lo que pasa es que paso mucho tiempo… Como has estado?

BSwan dice: estaba castigada… y tu como estas?

Edward Cullen dice: Tranquilo, estaba de vacaciones… pero ahora ya estoy de nuevo a la rutina. En realidad estoy en medio de una clase… Shhh no le digas a mi profesora… =D

BSwan dice: Jajaja, tu secreto esta a salvo…que hora es alla?

Edward Cullen dice: 3:08 de la tarde… porque estas levantada tan temprano… es sábado… algo sagrado a tu edad…

BSwan dice: mi madre!... es que hoy fui a caminar un poco… quería encontrar un claro, pero hubo algunas complicaciones. Oye! No soy tan chiquita! =P

Edward Cullen dice: Oficialmente soy 5 años mayor que tu…

BSwan dice: QUE!?

Edward Cullen dice: los cumpli el 29 de Noviembre del año pasado… Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!...

BSwan dice: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado :$ y todo lo demás… lo siento, es que como ya dije antes, estaba castigada…

Edward Cullen dice: Jajaja, no te preocupes linda, de todas maneras no hice nada… sino te habría invitado..

BSwan dice: ah si!? Y a donde me habrias llevado?

Edward Cullen dice: a comer un helado y a pasear en un lago hermoso…

BSwan dice: Awww! (L)

Edward Cullen dice: Justo tuve un sueño contigo, la otra noche…

BSwan dice: me lo podrías contar?

Edward Cullen dice: Claro… era algo asi…

Edward Cullen dice: tu estabas aquí… y nos encontrábamos… primero era en una cafetería… luego te invite a comer helado, te veias tan hermosa… te llevaba a aquel lago, tenia que rentar un bote… remé hasta el otro extremo y bajamos… tu reias de las cosas que yo decía… tienes una risa muy contagiosa, por cierto.

BSwan dice: Jajajaa!... eso me dicen, continua

Edward Cullen dice: nos detuvimos en frente de una cabaña—para ese punto estaba a punto de romperme el labio de tanta presión con mis dientes…

Edward Cullen dice: te decía que eras una niña muy especial para mi, acariciaba tu rostro y tu me decias que me querías—algo dentro de mi hacia consquillas…- bueno, era un sueño bastante loco no?

BSwan dice: lo contrario, muy lindo!...

Edward Cullen dice: Hey!... tienes audio =D –quite la vista de la pantalla y me enfoque a los lados, alice tenia parlantes… busque los audífonos en las gaveta y los conecte cuando los encontré…

BSwan dice: Si! esta es la computadora de mi amiga…

Edward Cullen dice; te puedo decir algo?

BSwan dice; si…

"Te extrañe" dijo… su voz era perfecta…

BSwan dice: yo también a ti…

"te quiero" y en ese instante se me detuvo la respiración…

BSwan dice: Yo también te quiero…- me mordí el labio nerviosa… esto era un situación un tanto incomoda… agradecí por un momento que el no me pudiera ver…

Edward Cullen dice: Me tengo que ir princesa… hablamos mas tarde… un beso (L)

BSwan dice: Bye…- me saque los audífonos… estaba en shock. lo había escuchado! En mi cara se formo una sonrisa que estaba segura no se borraría en un largo tiempo…

-¿y por cuanto tiempo te quedas?—dije mientras caminábamos por el bosque que estaba detrás de su casa temporal…

-no sé, pero me gusta aquí… Seattle es muy…

-tiene mucho cemento—complete…- ojala te quedes más tiempo… necesito alguien que me destroce la existencia- dije dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo y echando a correr… algo inútil porque en menos de un segundo el ya me estaba dando vueltas como si fuera una niña de 5 años…

-Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?—mire mis zapatos… mi cabeza era un completo desastre…

-yo…

-Luego me dices—dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular… y sin previo aviso el sostuvo mi barbilla y me beso… fue un beso rápido pero suave y casi que no tuve tiempo de responder…Esperen Alto retrocedamos… Había pasado 1 semana de aquella conversación con Edward… luego de eso, la relación entre nosotros se volvió más cercana… como si los meses separados no hubieran pasado… durante estos últimos días salí con Jake después de clases… él se había presentado a mis padres, pero como un amigo… ¡y ahora me salía con esto!... ¿¡su novia!? Debería ser una confusión y además dejarme aquí en medio de la nada, confundida hasta los pies…

-¡Jake!—grite mientras me encontraba corriendo hacia la su casa… per llegue tarde el había montado su motocicleta y arrancado a toda velocidad…-¿¡pero que diablos fue eso!?—dije apoyándome en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire…

-¡bella!, que sorpresa—dijo Billy. Levante la vista y el estaba en el umbral de la puerta….—¿te llevo a tu casa?

-¿que paso con Jacob?—dije caminando hacia la camioneta

-me acaban de llamar de la casa de Seth Clearwater… un amigo—me explico al ver mi frente arrugada- su padre, Harry, sufrió un paro cardiaco… pero no dejaron a seth ir en la ambulancia… jake lo fue a llevar al hospital…-encendió el motor y arranco en sentido contrario de donde jake había desaparecido…

Llegue a mi casa sintiéndome muy mal… yo pensando estupideces y un amigo de jake estaba en una situación muy difícil… le dije a mi madre que iría a casa de alice… todavía era algo temprano… eran las 4:30 de la tarde…

Corrí hasta que los pulmones me dolieron… pero llegue en tiempo record, sentía que no podía mas… mi corazón, literalmente, estaba dividido entre dos polos opuestos… pero tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

Toque el timbre y la señora Brandon me abrió…

-hola bella, alice esta en su habitación, pasa—dijo con una sonrisa propia de ella…

-gracias—susurre y corri escaleras arriba… no me tome la molestia de tocar, solo entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Suspire. Aquí me sentía a salvo…

Encontré a Alice encima de su cama, con los audífonos puestos y pintándose las uñas… me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro… estuvo a punto de gritar pero en cambio se quito un auricular y entrecerró los ojos…

-bella! Que bueno verte…. En mi habitación—dijo sarcásticamente…

-hola alice…-me senté a su lado y hundí mi rostro en mis manos…

-oh! Bells… sabes que no lo dije con mala intención…

-ali no es eso—dije tomándola con cuidado las manos… la pintura de uñas aun estaba fresca…

-¿sino?...—apago el reproductor de música y lo dejo en su mesita de noche

-me gusta Edward…-susurre

-¿¡quien es Edward!?—chillo

-alguien que conocí en internet…-dije esperándome su reacción de gritar

-¿¡que quieres decir con eso!?—"esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé" dije para mí misma…

-me gusta, solo sé eso…-dije con la frente bien en alto…

-ok, ¿pero quién es?—se agacho un poco y de debajo de su cama saco un cuenco de palomitas

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?—le eché un vistazo a su bocadillo… Alice no era de las que limpiaban su cuarto muy a menudo..

-me lo prepare… mama no me quiere dar comida sino hasta la cena, pero ¡Basta!—grito la última palabra—¡cuéntame mas!

-Edward. Te acuerdas del chico... ¿el hermano mayor del niño que conocí en florida?—dije tomando algunas palomitas. No me prepare para el grito de emoción que siguió después

-¡sii! ¿¡El es!?—no me dejo contestar así que siguió—¡Mi dios! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

-si, yo también pensé lo mismo

-y que pasa con…

-también me gusta… y acaba de pedirme que fuerza su novia-dije encogiéndome de hombros…

-¡Bella!—dijo divertida—y con cual te quedaras?—alzo una ceja…

-Con…¡Ay! ¡Por favor Alice! Como si los tuviera a mi disposición…

-Jake si lo está…

-pero…-hice una pausa- ¡Ay no se!—termine de derrumbarme sobre su cama… y ella se acostó a mi lado…

-tienes que considerar las cosas bella… Jacob esta más cerca… en cambio Edward … ¡espera!... ¿donde vive?

-Londres—y decirlo me hizo sentirme aun peor

-maldición—susurro—bueno, hay que ver los Pro y los Contra… Jacob es…

-divertido, guapo, encantador, tiene una sonrisa increíble—no pude reprimir un suspiro- todo lo que un chica querría

-y no olvides guapo…-mire a Alice como diciéndole: ya dije eso—¿que?—dijo inocentemente—es muy, muy guapo… no lo puedes negar…

-cierto—susurre

-y Edward es…

-encantador, romántico, maduro…

-yo diría que se cayó de la mata…-golpee el hombro de alice…

-no es cierto, solo tiene 20…

-¿¡y crees que eso es poco!?—chillo

-no lo sé… pero el también es el sueño de cualquiera…

-si, como digas bella… pero no hablamos de cualquiera, sino de ti…

-quisiera… quisiera juntarlos con todas sus virtudes y hacer al chico perfecto para mi…

-sabes que no es posible—dijo seria pero calmadamente—pero yo digo... que es mejor no aceptar la propuesta de Jacob..

-¿y te basas en?...

- no lo se—dijo con tonito malcriado—solo sé que no te vas a sentir mejor… ni con Jacob ni con Edward… debe haber un equilibrio…

-puedo…-la mire y ella a mi… sabia que estaba pensando… y por lo que pude ver, ella también estaba de acuerdo

-la vida solo es una bella… a mi me parece buena idea… ¡vaya!—dijo después de unos segundos- has aprendido de mi…

-necia—dije alborotándole los cabellos…

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

_Agosto del 2003…_

-tierra llamando a bella!—alice agito su mano frente a mi rostro…

-aquí estoy… solo estaba recordando algo…

-hey! No me has contado sobre Edward… que paso con el..

-justo eso recordaba… veras… ayer…

BSwan dice: al fin apareciste

Edward Cullen dice: estaba un poco ocupado con la universidad… pero estoy bien y tu que tal amor?

BSwan dice: muy bien

Edward Cullen dice: me alegro! Como van las clases?

BSwan dice: aburridas, como siempre

Edward Cullen dice: me tengo que ir amor, hablamos mañana…

BSwan dice: no. Es que simplemente ya no quiero hablar contigo… chao

Edward Cullen dice: QUE!?—ni siquiera me quede a leer lo que escribia, estaba harta… desaparece y vuelve como si nada… solo diciendo que estaba bien… antes de cerrar el MSN.. lo bloquee y lo elimine de mis contactos, asi como también borre todo el historial de mensajes… sin leer por ultima vez las palabras tan hermosas que un dia me escribió…

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten xD les aseguro que les gustará el siguiente capitulo =3 <strong>

**Nos leemos :)**

**Att: Bella D'Cullen**


	14. Decisiones

**Disculpen los errores en el capitulo, aun no lo he corregido por completo, pero lo arreglaré ;) ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: decisiones<p>

-puedo…-la mire y ella a mi… sabia que estaba pensando… y por lo que pude ver, ella también estaba de acuerdo

-la vida solo es una bella… a mi me parece buena idea… ¡vaya!—dijo después de unos segundos- has aprendido de mi…

-necia—dije alborotándole los cabellos…

-y cuando le vas a romper el corazón a romeo 1?—dijo alice arreglándose el cabello

-¿tiene que ser romeo 1?... ¿no puede ser el 2?—no pude evitar ruborizarme

-ok… ok… ¿cuando lo vas a hacer?—se cruzo de brazos

-Hoy no puede ser…-susurre

-¡Bella!—grito ella

-¡el papa de su mejor amigo, le dio un infarto!... ¿¡y si murió?!

-pues que mal, por el amigo de jake… tienes que darle una respuesta—pocas veces ella tenia razón, y esta era una de esas veces

-no se cuando lo vuelva a ver…-dije distraída

-pues mándale un mensaje de texto…-dijo como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo, y yo la mas tonta, y no lo viera. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalos, el celular… y como por arte de magia, me llego un texto de Jacob:

"Nena, en tu casa… 30 minutos?"—le tendí el teléfono a Alice… y ella escribió una respuesta rápidamente.

"Claro, ahí te veo… Besos"—Lei en voz alta, al ver el mensaje que ella ya había enviado… su coherente respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

-hey! Te tienes que ver fabulosa—decía mientras se ponía de pie, y abría de par en par su armario, inmenso..—cuando le dices que no a alguien, quieres verte lo mejor posible… asi llora mas, al ver lo que se pierde…

-se supone que yo lo estoy rechazando…-dije observándola, como tocaba la ropa….

-no te vayas a los detalles bells—saco unos jeans, junto a mas de 5 camisas…

-tu eres muy chica… yo más bien soy, un tanto alta… -dije tomando por ejemplo sus jeans favoritos y colocándolo frente a mi…

-ummm… cierto—dijo al fin- vamos a tu casa!—chillo.

Me tomo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras como alma en pena, nos despedimos fugazmente de su mama y corrimos a mi casa… solo nos quedaban 23 minutos… que traducido en tiempo Ali, era ¡NADA! Mi madre estuvo de mi lado en que me veía bien, pero me critico mucho cuando le dije que le diría a jake que no…

¿Que mas iba a hacer?... también quería a Edward…

Yo estaba muy nerviosa… mis manos están frías… igual que mis pies, pero lo peor era esa sensación ajena en mi pecho… como un vacio.

Sonó el timbre de mi casa… fue una carrera para llegar a la puerta, pero mama nos ganó…

-Jacob. Que agradable sorpresa… ¡pasa!—yo estaba justo detrás de mi madre, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, deseando que sea un sueño…

-solo vengo por bella… ¿ella está?—Alice me golpeo en el hombro, y acto seguido me empujo, para quedar expuesta en la puerta—

-aquí. Ya vengo mama…-dije entrecerrando los ojos para Alice… tome el pestillo de la puerta y cerré tras de mí.

-hay un parque por aquí cerca, vamos—comenzamos a caminar, en un silencio muy incomodo… él se pegaba mucho a mi… tratando de crear, supongo, contacto físico, pero yo me cruce de brazos, aun seguía confundida…

-como está el papa de tu amigo?—dije casi llegando al parque…

-bien, un susto… bella…-no dijo mi nombre como usualmente lo hacia, sino que acaricio cada una de las letras, y se escuchaba… muy dulce. Alce la vista, sus ojos como el carbón entraban a mi alma… por lo menos así lo sentía… pero no quería romper el contacto visual, esta vez no…

Mantuve su mirada hasta que tuve que parpadear… y termine ruborizándome. Ridículo, ¿no?

-Bella, sé que no te di mucho tiempo, pero creo que nos conocemos hace un tiempo… y deberíamos tener claro nuestros pensamientos claros sobre el uno por el otro…

-Jacob…-puse mi mano sobre la suya, y el esbozo una sonrisa… - aun no quiero tener nada serio contigo…-su sonria no se borro, pero si perdió la felicidad…-tenemos una muy, muy buena relación, asi como estamos -el entrelazo nuestras manos, no me negué, pero esperaba que no lo tomara muy personal—es mas, yo quisiera, proponerte algo…-"Bella, que haces?" pregunto mi parte mala "le da una oportunidad" dijo la buena… ¡Maldición! Ahora tenían que aparecer, estos personajes, pensé." Era cierto... le quería dar una oportunidad… pero estaba inventando sobre marcha… tenia que pensar rápido…- el titulo, de novios y todo eso, no lo quiero.. Pero yo si te quiero… como algo más que un amigo…

-¿con derechos?—preguntó, interrumpiéndome…- quieres decir con derechos...—continuo al ver mi ceño fruncido.

-ah…-"piensa rápido bella" dijo mi conciencia…- si—"estúpida" canturreo la mala… "déjala en paz, si va a funcionar" reprendió la buena… que confusión—pero una condición…-"G-E-N-I-A-L no sabe lo que significa con derechos y pone condiciones…" dijo la mala… "no puedo defenderte, tiene razón" fue lo ultimo que dijo la buena… "solo no lo arruines" advirtió la bella mala, antes de desaparecer… y esperaba no verla por un tiempo…- puedo estar con quien yo quiera, sin celos, ni escenas, y cuando alguien mas me pida ser su novia… paramos lo nuestros, por cuanto dure mi relación y luego volvemos… igual en viceversa—Jacob solo sonreía

-ok… y perdona lo de…-se veía tan lindo…

-mejor ya besame…- "Ya ves, que si se que significa con derechos!" "toma esto bella"—ahora hablaba la bella buena… justo cuando pensé que no volverían… "deja de hablar, y disfruta el beso!" dijo sin hacerse presente la mala…

MARZO

ABRIL

MAYO

Hasta aquí, todo fue de mil maravillas… Jacob era un gran amigo con derecho… suena raro, lo sé. Pero no importaba, al menos no a mí.

Alice y jasper, iban mejor que yo en cuanto a la distancia… jasper se mudo a finales de febrero, y hablaban casi todas las noches…

Se preguntaran que paso con los 962 dólares que gane en la biblioteca… pues los di a una obra de caridad… titulada: Ayuda a las Alises de Mundo para ver a su príncipe… Traducción: se los di a alice para que viajara a chicago…. Y créanme, no fue una salida fácil…

Flash Back:

-es sencillo bella—decía Alice, tratando de convencerme…

-tu no juegas ajedrez… y no existe un campamento de ajedrez!—aquí estábamos. El lugar mas seguro del mundo, donde nuestros padres no tenían acceso… el instituto… y en salón de biología. Era hora del almuerzo, pero en vez de eso, nosotras planeamos una escapada que, si salía mal, nos castigarían de por vida …

-si existe!—"niña terca" pensé—Jacob hizo los papeles…

-falsos—susurre

-pero son papeles… y tu vas a ir conmigo—su mirada no recibía un no por respuesta, pero esta vez, tenía una muy, muy buena excusa…

-si utilizamos los 2 pasajes, se nos acabara el dinero, y esta será la única vez que veas a jasper… y quien sabe cuando tengas otra oportunidad…-ella pareció pensarlo…- va a sobrar dinero… y lo puedes utilizar para otro viaje… yo te cubro

-ok… pero, será a mi manera…

Su manera era como unas ridículas espías, de nada sirvió, mis padres solo la vieron como una chiflada pero firmaron el permiso y los padres de ella, pensaron que iria a un mini- campamento de ballet, el cual no necesitaba firma…

Les explico… Alice necesitaba una firma para salir del estado, y esa firma era de mis padres… ¿por que no los de ella?... ¡pues Carlisle revisa todo! Así que solo necesitaba la excusa de su ausencia, durante sábado y domingo… y eso era el Mini. Campamento de ballet…

Según lo que me conto, fue el mejor fin de semana de su vida y no hizo mucho, solo hablaba, hablaba y hablaba con jasper, yo tenía seguro una cosa… ella estaba completamente enamorada de el…

"Fin del Flash back"

La situación con Edward era abrumante, hablar con él, era una necesidad y nunca me cansaba de hablar con el… nunca! El era todo, todo lo que yo siempre quise… pero el destino se encargaba a cada momento, recordarme que teníamos un océano separándonos… pero eso no me desanimaba… era una bonita amistad la que tenia con el y la disfrutaría cuanto durase….

JUNIO

JULIO

AGOSTO DE 2003

Junio no fue el mejor mes de mi vida, debo admitirlo… las cosas se complicaban y nunca para bien… Jacob termino dejando forks por su madre y la caprichosa de Rebecca… me dejo con a promesa de que volvería en cuanto pudiera moverse por si solo, me dolió, fue como perder parte de mi…

Edward tampoco era de mucha ayuda… éramos amigos… pero "Hola!? Tengo sentimientos" el me contaba sobre cualquier chica que el interesaba… no sé porque lo hacía, pero lo hacía…

No sabía como ocultar los celos…

Y aveces me preguntaba… me comporto muy infantil?, es decir, el dia siguiente será otro mes… y solo me quedaran días como quinciañera… sip, hoy era 30 de agosto de 2003

Edward Cullen dice: bella!... estas ahí?

BSwan dice: presente… estaba distraída… que me decias?

Edward Cullen dice: tengo que preguntarte algo… pero no se como

BSwan dice: solo dilo…-suspire y las manos se me pusieron heladas.. ya me había acostumbrado… era si siempre que hablaba con Edward

Edward cullen dice: se que no nos conocemos muy bien

BSwan dice: estas bromeando… tenemos meses conociéndonos…

Edward Cullen dice: me refería a otro sentido, pero si… bueno, la cuestión es que

Edward Cullen dice: quieres ser mi cyber novia?—mis ojos no se separaron de la pantalla ni un segundo…mi estomago dio un vuelco, y corri al baño, no sin antes minimizar la conversación….

Me moje la cara, tenia las mejillas rojas como un tomate y los ojos aguados… el corazón me latia rápido… era algo aterrador y emocionante….

Volvi a la computadora con un vaso de agua… y abri la conversación

Edward cullen dice: por favor bella, responde… se que no es lo mas común, pero no puedo ocultarlo mas

Edward cullen dice: eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy madura para tu edad… perfecta te describiría…

Edward cullen dice: responde por favor..—no habían pasado ni dos minutos que me pregunto semejante locura… no me dejaba pensar

BSwan dice: Si—las dos letras que cambiarian mi vida…. Y solo tuve que apretar "enter"

Edward cullen dice: mi amor

Edward cullen dice: ahora si te puedo deicr mi amor, por que eres mio..

Edward cullen dice: eres una niña muy especial, bella… me alegras el dia completamente

Edward cullen dice: me haces olvidarme de todos mis problemas y te agradezco eso…- yo seguía sin escribir nada… era tan loco como emotivo.. las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, en silencio…

-¡tierra llamando a bella!—alice agito su mano frente a mi rostro…

-aquí estoy… solo estaba recordando algo…

-¡hey! No me has contado sobre Edward… que paso con el...

-justo eso recordaba… veras… ayer…- trate de recordar todo lo que paso ayer… luego de la confesión de Edward y de algunas respuestas cursis de mi parte… le envié un texto a Alice, diciendo que: 911 con Edward.—luego de eso mi madre me envió a dormir y le escribí: te cuento mañana—ayer el me pidió que fuera su novia—no se porque pero tuve la desesperada necesidad de omitir el "Cyber" quizás era una manera de proteger mi corazón y engañar a mi mente al mismo tiempo… porque en el fondo yo sabía que, lamentablemente, mi felicidad no duraría mucho…

-¡Dios!—grito ella… no sabía si era bueno o malo—¡está loca!—definitivamente no era bueno—que te pasa por la cabeza Isabella... ¡es de Londres!...

-¿¡y porque si aceptabas a Jacob!?—no fue mi intención gritar… pero, no se…-Alice…-susurre. Ella me miro por unos minutos, directamente a los ojos…

-espero que sepas lo que haces…-dijo neutral—sabes que yo estaré siempre cuando—puse dos dedos sobre su boca

-que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y si, lo sé, tu estarás ahí, cuando algo salga mal… y te lo agradezco—ella quito mi mano y me abrazo…

-le romperé la nariz al ingles ese si…

-¡Alice!—dije en medio de una risa—conociéndome, no durara mucho…- ella rodó los ojos

-que optimista—susurro—¡hey! ¿Que haras con jake?—fue como meter el dedo en la yaga. En verdad no había pensado mucho en eso… mis sueños de anoche fueron sobre una cabaña, un lago y un ingles muy atractivo… creo que me ruborice…

-tu dijiste que la vida es una…-¡sigue improvisando bella!—así que… seguiré con los dos…-ali abrió la boca sorprendida…

-¡dios!... la buena bella, la perfecta bella que siempre hace lo correcto, saldrá con dos chicos a la vez, ¡dios!—me toco la frente—¡tienes fiebre!—aseguro—¡peor! Te lavaron el cerebro…-

-calla…tu mama pensar que estás loca...—ella se encogió de hombros

-ella ya lo sabe…-empezamos a reír... sería un sábado como cualquier otro…

Los días son irreversibles… ¡por eso hay que aprovechar todos!... creo que yo iba por buen camino…

Hace una semana era novia de Edward… ¡se siente tan bien decirlo!... ok, seriedad bella… hace una semana y un día, exactamente… pero a mí me faltaban días para decirle cuanto lo quiero. Les cuento, ese mismo sábado tuve una sensación extraña en mi estomago mientras estaba en mi habitación, acostada… mire a Violeta y dije: "¿porque no?" Creo que fui adivina… Edward entro (según me dijo) unos minutos antes que yo… era como si todo estuviera a mi favor.

No había vuelto a hablar con jake… pero en verdad, casi ni me acordaba de el.

Me volví una mentirosa calificada… decía cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejaran quedar en la computadora más tiempo… y de vez en cuando, utilizaba la computadora de Alice, para hablarle. Extremo, pero eran medidas necesarias, ese hombre me traía loca… ¡era Increíble!

¿Pero qué pasaría si mi madre o padre descubrieran que salgo con un tipo 5 años mayor que yo y que vive en Londres?... cosas como esas cruzaron mi mente días después que el me agregara a facebook. Mi madre había entrado harás después que yo.. y cuando volví a casa después del instituto ella tenía una interesante pregunta en sus labios: ¿quien es Edward Cullen?... obviamente me quede muda y helada… simplemente dije que era un amigo de Alice…ella lo dejo pasar, por poco..

Cada dia mas se acercaban mis 16 años… increíble no?... el paso del tiempo, la evolución de las cosas… el hecho que tenga novio!... maldición, Alice me decía que las mejillas se me caerían de tanto que sonreía… no me importaba… era lindo sentirse asi…

12 de Septiembre de 2003

11:56 pm…

11:58 pm….

Porque diablos no se conectaba!.. se suponía que el madrugaba… estaba comenzando a ponerme histérica, golpetee el escritorio una vez más… las uñas empezaron a dolerme, mejor me las comía… mire hacia abajo y como nunca hubo un silencio sepulcral… porque tenía que ser tan oscura la noche?, y porque yo tenía que estar sola, mientras mis padre iban al cine… ¿¡no me podía llevar acaso!?...

Oh… si me preguntaron

(Ese día, a las 4:30 pm)

-Bella…-dijo mi madre yo estaba de espaldas poniéndome el sujetador. Pegué un ligero grito…

-acaso no se puede tocar—dije en tono suplicante

-disculpa… pero tu papa y yo vamos a ver una película… ¿no quieres venir?—que parte de que toque no entendió… quería que saliera de la habitación para terminar de vestirme… pero ella seguía ahí. En fin me puse la polera y le di la cara, ella tenía escrito en todo el rostro: mi niña ya es una mujer, espero que aun quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros…

Vi a ella y a violeta, varias veces antes de tomar mi decisión…

-me quedo—la decepción paso por los ojos de mi madre. Supuse que lo superaría…

(Volviendo al tiempo presente)

-debiste haber aceptado…-reflexione en voz alta… luego de unos segundo, decidí que tenía mucho sueño, como para esperar a Edward… de repente algo sonó, mire en todas las direcciones y pensé rápidamente, cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar al cuarto de Charlie y agarrar el bate… segundos, pero con mi suerte… seria misión imposible II…

-Psss!—se escucho…-hey! Bells—susurro alguien… y así mismo, desprotegida, me dirigí a la ventana

-¿hola? ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?—trata de no parecer tan débil, no funciono, por si se preguntaban

-¡diablos bella! Abre la estúpida ventana…-era la segunda vez... juro que a la tercera me dará un paro cardiaco. Abrí rápidamente la ventana y extendí una mano hacia afuera, aunque no viera nada…

-Alice Cullen—dije con las manos en la cintura…-¡casi me matas del susto!—dije alto y ella solo revisaba su pijama…

-¡me debes dos!—dijo desplomándose en mi cama

-¿¡dos que!?—chille

-¡Dos Pijamas De Victoria Secret!-dijo señalando el borde se sus pantalones… era cierto estaban destrozados…

-yo no tengo la culpa que tu decidas utilizar tu mejor pinta para trepar el árbol de mi casa!—trate de sonar enfadada.. sin éxito, claro.

-me estoy haciendo vieja… ese árbol no era tan grande el año pasado..—se sobo un poco la parte inferior de su espalda… yo comencé a reír debido a lo obvio…- ¿qué mierdas es tan gracioso…?—sonaba malhumorada

-tu padres y los míos salieron a ver una película… ¿porque no entraste por la puerta?—ella por naturaleza se ruborizo… eh hizo señas con sus manos, señas ofensivas… y un par de sacadas de lengua… típico de ella… no paso ni un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando ella ya me abrazaba con mucho cariño, sin saber la razón le correspondí…

-Feliz Cumpleaños—susurro y me regalo una sonrisa… lo digo literalmente… era una cajita en forma de sonrisa… abrí la caja y tenía un collar, adivinan de que... pues de una sonrisa, era un emoticón amarillo con una gran sonrisa… era pegajosa, y claro sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes..

-¿¡no es lindo!?—dijo con su voz infantil…- lo vi en la tienda y me enamore… sabía que era perfecto para ti… así has estado las últimas semanas…

-pero, porque no compraste algo diferente y tú te comprabas esto… dices que te enamoraste…

-tonta bells… los 16 no te favorecen no?—fruncí el ceño—¡yo también tengo el mío!—dijo sacando algo debajo de su blusa... era casi igual… el de ella era rosado…

-como no lo pensé.. yo…-me detuve en la mitad de oración, Alice tenia el ceño fruncido. Seguí su mirada... iba… ¡Violeta! ¡Ella miraba mal a Violeta!... camine hasta mi computadora y me senté, Alice se puso justo detrás de mi…

Edward Cullen dice: Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor!—y con solo eso me bastaba para tener el mejo cumpleaños

-no recuerdo que el estuviera en esta escena el año pasado…-mire mal a Alice… ella seguía con esa actitud…-¿¡que!?—pregunto inocentemente

BSwan dice: Gracias, Gracias y gracias! Estoy con alice en mi habitación…-le iba a dar enviar, pero Alice borro lo que había escrito… le mire mal

-¿gracias, gracias y gracias?—dijo tratando de imitar mi voz—no puede decir algo mas vergonzoso?

-¿que te ocurre?—ella me empujo y literal caí de la silla, ella se sentó y solo vi como ella movia ágilmente los dedos sobre el teclado.—¿que le pusiste?—dije incorporándome

BSwan dice: Gracias amor, pero me voy a dormir. Estoy exhausta. Jake me hizo pasear mucho. Bye!—lei sobre su hombro mientras ella sonreía triunfante

-mentir y dar celos, de vez en cuando no hace daño bells…-ella pestañeo con inocencia… y eso estaba acabando con mi paciencia…

-¡quítate!—grite. Me lance sobre ella y caímos con todo y silla, no importo solo quería recuperar el mando de mi cuenta… de rodillas alcance el teclado y escribí

BSwan dice: pensándolo mejor, me quedo. Que tal tu dia amor?—estaba agitada por la mini-pelea con ali

Edward Cullen dice: quien es Jake?- fue idea mia, o mi estomago se revolvió..

-Ves! Que te dije.. celos!—canturreo alice también de rodillas—sigue con la metirilla…-dijo al ver que yo no respondia

BSwan dice: mi mejor amigo—alice alzo los pulgares e hizo una sonrisa falsa…

-voy por comida.. -dijo levantándose y acomodando la silla—me sente y acomode. Para entonces el ya había contestado

Edward Cullen dice: que bien, y que hicieron para que estés tan cansada?—preferí no tomar la pregunta por el doble sentido

BSwan dice: fuimos a una feria…

-¿fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?—dijo una Alice atragantada de pastel a mis espaldas…

-maldición Alice… y si.—ella se sentó con cuidado y seguía comiendo el pastel…

-dile que gano por ti una oveja…

-¿una oveja?—pregunte con incredulidad

-son lindas…-añadió rápidamente

-lo que digas—susurre

-¡hey! Es mejor que un castor…-la mire con cara de: a que viene eso—jasper me dio una cuando fui a chicago… ¿no te lo dije?—negué con la cabeza—pues si y créeme hubiese preferido una oveja. Escribe rápido!—grito al final

BSwan dice: fue tan divertido, además el gano por mí, una oveja… ¡es tan linda!

Edward Cullen dice: me alegro bb… creeme que si estuvieras aquí en Londres la pasarías mucho mejor ;)

-que presumido!—la voz de alice retumbo en todo mi oído. Cerre los ojos fuertemente. Ella vio el gesto—lo siento—dijo bajito

BSwan dice: me encantaría. (L)

Edward Cullen dice: porque no descansas amor…?

BSwan dice: recién estamos conversando y ya me botas?!

Edward Cullen dice: Jajaja! Yo solo digo. Sabes que me encantaría quedarme hablando todo el dia contigo

BSwan dice: mejor seria vernos…-en este punto de la conversación me iba poniendo melancólica

Edward Cullen dice: no sabes todo lo que te haría si estarías a mi lado preciosa…- que puedo decir! Me ruborice y tenía a una Alice boquiabierta a mi lado. Y con pastel en la boca…

-tu-tu has tenido e-ese tipo d-de conversaciones c-con él—dijo después de tragar

-¿a que te refieres?—¡vamos! Si sabía exactamente a qué se refería… nadie dijo que hablar de eso en voz alta fuera fácil…

-bella... a veces las personas tienen… Ummm…-abrió la boca, pero no salió nada…

-ok, ya entendí. ¿Qué quieres decir?—parpadeo unas cuantas veces y fij su vista en la pantalla, repasando la ultima oración…

-si tu y el… por…-movio los dedos simulando escribir en un teclado…

-¿¡que, que!?—luego me calle…

-¡Maldición!—chillo- bella... ¿si?—estaba seria

-si—susurre. Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, ¡cómo no!... pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer.—dijo cada palabra por separado, formando, algo parecido a una oración

-¿puedes dejarme sola?—sentía que me faltaba el aire, la verdad era que estaba tan avergonzada que no podía respirar…

-hablaremos en la mañana…-abrí mi boca para protestar, que ya eran la 1:11 am… pero ella me dio una mirada, que me recordó que no podía pasarme de lista. Algunas veces, juraría que le gusta verme roja… salió por la puerta de mi habitación. Y me quede un momento en mi lugar para escuchar la segunda puerta… pero… o mi oído no era bueno, o ella, definitivamente no había salido. Decidí que no importaba así que volví con violeta… y fue como un balde de agua fría:

Edward Cullen: Linda, ando con un tremendo dolor de cabeza…. Me voy a dormir, de nuevo. Besos.

Eso… eso fue su excusa para dejarme hablando sola…¡y en mi Cumpleaños! ¿¡Que le pasa!?... si yo fuera una caricatura, me estaría saliendo humo de las orejas, pero esto era verdad, así que lo único que pude hacer fue irme molesta del MSN y cerras todo lo mejor que pude. Me tire en mi cama y me cubrí con mi sabana… odiaba. Oficialmente, mi cumpleaños…

-¡Bella!... abre la ventana…-creo que ya estaba dormida. Porque era imposible, que escuchara Alice de nuevo, y además, no era para nada un susurro…- ¡Isabella!—grito alargando la "a". Bien creo que dejo de ser un sueño… me quite las sabanas de encima y abrí la estúpida ventana.

-¡que haces allí!... no estabas ahí hace como…-voltee a ver mi reloj de mesa… eran las 1:20am!...—¿¡30 minutos!?—grite al final

-el maldito perro de tu vecino se escapo cuando yo iba pasando… me persiguió y ahora estoy aquí... y me importa una mierda si tus padres me escuchan. Para cuando llegue a mi cama mi madre me ¡aniquilara!—hablo tan rápido que lo que logre captar fue: perro, mierda, escuchan y aniquilara… que significaba… ni idea… Alice era un código indescifrable… pero de igual manera, por segunda vez este día le tendí la mano y la ayude a pasar a mi cuarto…

-explica de nuevo... porque no te entendí—dije cuando ambas estábamos paradas frente a la ventana, en eso… la luz se encendió…

-estamos muertas—susurró ella… y yo no lo creía así, hasta que vi la cara malhumorada de 4 adultos… mirándonos fijamente…. Esperando una muy buena explicación. Bonito cumpleaños #16. Grite en mi interior.

.

.

.

.

Muerte, destrucción… quería eso y más… ¿por qué? Sencilla razón… hoy, era, 30 de septiembre, ¿les suena la fecha?... a mi si… era mi primer mes con Edward, por supuesto debería estar feliz, lo único que no encaja es que ¡HOY ES 2 DE OCTUBRE! El nunca apareció, dejo mensaje alguno. O lo que sea… otra mala noticia… que no había hablado con él desde mi terrible 16 cumpleaños… ¿por que?... ¡castigo!... claro, se aplicaría un día después de mi cumpleaños. Pero de nada sirvió, castigo es castigo y no tiene remedio… ¿la razón? Porque no se lo preguntan a los seres que tengo como padres. La única pista que me dieron, fue… era muy tarde, Alice no debió estar en tu habitación. Confiamos en ti. Se "suponía" que eras más responsable… y bla bla… deje de escucharlos. No tenía ánimos.

En fin, aquí estoy… 7:00 pm, sábado en la noche… ¿que puede hacer una chica castigada como yo?... ¡Libros! Parecía como si tuviera un bombillo sobre mi cabeza, excepto porque el mío, estaba quemado. ¿Porque digo quemado?... porque ya estaba leyendo. Y deje de hacerlo.

Porque mierda todos los libros románticos tenían un Edward o Edmund… ¿? No se sabían mas nombres?...

Daba lo mismo, mi madre no dijo nada sobre no utilizar a violeta.. asi que… me levante de mi cama como un resorte y la encendí… revise Facebook…

Alice Brandon D' Hale:

¡Castigada!...y si no dejan de mandarme sms, tmb me qitaran el tlfno! Déjenme EN PAZ!

Ese fue el estado, casi más desesperado que nunca he leído… lo había puesto hace unas 3 horas... y creo que ahora ya estaba castigada. Porque el siguiente fue algo así:

"Púdranse gente! No entiende un NO!"…

Así era Alice… pero que mas da… la pobre ahora debería estar sufriendo…

Entre al MSN y a que no adivinan….

BSwan dice: al fin apareciste

Edward Cullen dice: estaba un poco ocupado con la universidad… pero estoy bien y tu que tal amor?

BSwan dice: muy bien

Edward Cullen dice: me alegro! Como van las clases?

BSwan dice: aburridas, como siempre

Edward Cullen dice: me tengo que ir amor, hablamos mañana…

BSwan dice: no. Es que simplemente ya no quiero hablar contigo… ¡Adios!

Edward Cullen dice: QUE!?—ni siquiera me quede a leer lo que escribía, estaba harta… desaparece y vuelve como si nada… solo diciendo que estaba bien… antes de cerrar el MSN... Lo bloquee y lo elimine de mis contactos, así como también borre todo el historial de mensajes, sin leer por última vez las palabras tan hermosas que un día me escribió…

¡Es que lo odiaba! ¡Como aparece así de la nada! Y no me dice nada de nada… es que… me trague mis lagrimas y me tire en mi cama… mi almohada era mi única aliada en este frio momento...

-¡Bella!—llamo mi padre. G-E-N-I-A-L. o era un "charla familiar o algo estúpido como cosas que usualmente hacían…

-¡Voy!—me limpie las pocas lagrimas… y baje las escaleras… la escena, no fue muy buena, que digamos

Mi madre tenía cara de desolación y mi padre sobaba su espalda constantemente… como… consolándola… me senté en frente de ellos

-¿qué pasa?—mi voz no pudo salir más rota o temerosa, pero así era… es que alguien allá arriba…

-tenemos algo que decirte…-dijo mi padre

-bella yo lo siento mucho, debí haberte dicho…-mi madre comenzó a llorar, era horrible verla así. Pero no pude hacer mucho, ya que escuchaba las increíbles palabras de mi padre… era… imposible yo.. Es que como trate de decir antes… alguien, allá arriba, me odia…

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

-¿por qué?—pregunte en susurro… mi madre comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido…

-entiende bella—intervino mi padre—es el pasado de tu madre… y ella no se sentía lista para decírtelo…

-¡por dios!—ya estaba harta. Me levante y comencé a pasear por el salón— ¿¡como se oculta a una hija Rene!?... explícalo, porque lo hiciste perfecto durante dieciséis años—trate de no gritarlo. Pero, recibir una noticia así… de la nada. Y esperar que no hagas nada, es imposible.

-lo tuvo que hacer…. Además ese no es el asunto—mi padre hablaba con una calma escalofriante…- ella tenía una hija… esta en Londres—la última palabra era… ¡Dios! ¿¡Porque Mierda me haces esto!?

BSwan dice: perdón

Edward Cullen dice: no te entiendo, no lo hice esa noche. Estuve pensando toda la noche, sobre que hice mal… pero ni idea bella, dime por favor… es nuevo para mi salir con una chica de 16

BSwan dice: espera… me tengo que ir—y ustedes pensaría que me estaba vengando… ¡Ja! ¡Nunca! Pero es que la…. Niña… me obligo literalmente a ir al parque, ¡no tenia ni 7 años! Y ejercía un poder increíble sobre mi madre, ¡es que la culpabilidad era mas grande que yo!

* * *

><p><strong>Un cambio le espera a bella... espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**La proxima actualización el lunes :D**

**Buenas noches lectoras**

**Att: Bella D'Cullen**


	15. Intrusas (Parte I)

Capitulo 15: Intrusas

BPVO:

-bella yo lo siento mucho, debí haberte dicho…-mi madre comenzó a llorar… era horrible verla así. Pero no pude hacer mucho. Ya que escuchaba las increíbles palabras de mi padre, era… imposible yo… es que como trate de decir antes… alguien, allá arriba, me odia…

Recopilemos la información… René tuvo una hija, antes que yo; su nombre era Amanda… si. Era.

La noticia era que ella acaba de fallecer en un muy extraño accidente automovilístico. Era extraño, porque hasta donde René sabía. Amanda no conducía…

-¿por qué?—pregunte en susurro… mi madre comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido…

-entiende bella—intervino mi padre—es el pasado de tu madre… y ella no se sentía lista para decírtelo…

-¡por dios!—ya estaba harta. Me levante y comencé a pasear por el salón—¿¡como se oculta a una hija René!?... explícalo, ¡porque lo hiciste perfecto durante dieciséis años!—trate de no gritarlo. Pero, recibir una noticia así, de la nada. Y esperar que no hagas nada… es imposible.

-lo tuvo que hacer…. Además ese no es el asunto—mi padre hablaba con una calma escalofriante…- ella, Amanda tiene una hija… esta en Londres—la última palabra era… ¡Dios! ¿¡Porque Mierda me haces esto!? ¡El mundo lo hiciste muy grande! ¿Por qué en Londres?

-hija.—dije sin mucho animo

-tu sobrina—dijo René entre algunas lagrimas.—ella solo tiene 6 años… y no tiene a nadie Isabela…-y quién era yo… ¿Santa Teresa de Calcuta?

-¿que van a hacer?—tuve que preguntarlo, aun cuando la respuesta no fuera la más esperada

-tu madre viajara y la traerá…-completo mi padre—en dos días. Tú y tu madre se van a Londres…- Muerte, Destrucción… creo que agregare tortura… es que la vida no puede ser más injusta. Acabo de pelear con Edward. Me acabo de enterar que tengo una hermana, muerta. Que tiene una hija y vive en Londres. Me acabo de enterar que iré a Londres…

-no quiero ir. —dije de forma casi instantánea…

-solo serán 3 días…-susurro mi madre. Sin mirarme a los ojos… yo no podía entender su dolor, para mi Amanda era una completa desconocida…

-tu madre no puede ir sola.—replicó Charlie

-ve tu con ella… no me pienso mover de acá.—tal vez soné como la hija más incomprensible del mundo. Pero yo no iría al lugar donde tengo mi Cyber novio, luego de una pelea, solo para recoger a una niña que supuestamente es mi sobrina…-me puedo quedar con Alice— agregue lo más rápido que pude. Mi padre pareció pensarlo.

-está bien.—dijo al fin.

-¿me puedo retirar?—dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos… y miraba al suelo. ¿Que se suponía que le tenía que decir a mi madre?

-si. Prepara tu mochila, o lo que sea que vayas a llevar a las casa de Alice…-dijo mi padre sin ponerme una pizca de atención. Me levante y acaricie por unos segundos el hombro de mi madre. Subí las escaleras, casi a la carreara y llame a la casa de los Brandon…

"Alo?" contesto mi salvación

"Alice…"—dije soltando todo el aire

"¿bella que te pasa?" me seria de más ayuda si ella supiera leer mentes….

"Ummm… algo… tengo que ir a tu casa por tres días. ¿Puedo?"—me falto poco para rogar.

"le preguntare a mi mama"—escuche algunas voces. Un grito y un suspiro—"ella ya sabe… tu padre llamo mucho antes, previendo tu respuesta. Dice que no tiene problemas. Te espero en 30 minutos en el parque"—cerre los ojos por un instante. A la mente se me vino una muchacha de cabello casi rojizo y ojos verdes, casi como mi madre. Dicen que la sangre llama. La mía ya recibió, al parecer, el llamado, pues dos lagrimas cargadas de culpa y emoción bajaron de mis ojos a mi cuello

"te veo ahí"—dije con voz ahogada. Ella era lo único estable que tenía… mi Alice.

APVO:

Mi alegría, casi siempre ayudaba… pero estar aquí. Viendo como ella avanza sin mirarme realmente y dando pasos cortos, me hace querer llorar… ¡es que me siento tan impotente!. no puedo hacer nada. Bella es la personificación del silencio. Nada la puede hacer expresarse si ella no quiere.

Suspire por enésima vez en la noche… no seria fácil.

Pero ahora mi dilema era… que decir… o peor aun… que hacer. Abrazarla. O solo dejar que se acerque y llore en mi hombro… No se ustedes... pero yo me incliné por la segunda.

-Belly.—dije cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme

-hey—su tono era apagado. En su hombro llevaba una mochila y en la mano, otra… se sentó a mi lado y dejo sus cosas en el piso. A esta hora en la noche, el parque era mas seguro que de dia. Pero tan oscuro como nunca. Solo un poste nos iluminaba.

-bella...—llame y ella no levanto la vista, por lo menos no me miraba a mi… solo a un punto sin rumbo—dime algo…-pedí al borde de las lagrimas

-que quieres que te diga Ali… ¿como mi madre me engaño? ¿Como es que mi vida cambiara en un 99%? O Peor aun… ¿que me Pelee con Edward justo antes de saber que tenía una oportunidad de ir a Londres, aun cuando las razones fueran tan inoportunas...?—cuando decía la última de sus irónicas preguntas su voz comenzó a apagarse y estrangularse. Se notaba que aunque tuviera una pelea con Edward. Quisiera salir corriendo a tomar el primer avión a Londres solo para verlo… ¡pero ella era tan Orgullosa y terca!

-¿Que pasa con Edward?—trate de despistarla del asunto principal, claro que ella se dio cuenta, pero aun así me siguió el juego

-Alice… no he hablado con él desde mi cumpleaños… hace dos días cumplimos el primer mes y él se aparece recién hoy, intercambiamo palabras y me dijo: Me tengo que ir amor.—hizo la mala imitación de una voz grave. Pero lo deje pasar—como es que… Arg! Me da rabia—su color había pasado de un pálido traslucido a un rojo suave… supongo que de la rabia. Esperen… sip, de la rabia.

-Bella… ¿como sabes si él se conectaba o no?... tú estabas castigada…-ella me miraba queriéndome matar… así que me callé

-yo me conecte todos los días a las horas que "usualmente" –hizo comillas en el aire—hablábamos y nunca me dejo un mensaje… ¡pero sabía que él había estado conectado pro que nunca dejo de actualizar su estúpido Blog!—de esto, siguió un suspiro y un abrazo hacia mi… le abrace fuerte, tratando se pasarle mis ánimos y fuerza… aunque en este instante dudaba que sirviera de algo…

-¿como llevas lo de tu hermana?-pregunte en susurro… era mejor que me gritara y se desahogara a que tenga eso entre el pecho y espalda.

-es un asco…-la mire fijamente. No era lo que esperaba que me dijera—literal Alice… enterarme que tengo una hermana es… traumático, horrible y 50% genial… pero que el mismo día te digan que murió… apesta… y no solo eso… sino que dejo a una niña sola en este mundo…-suspire… no debe ser fácil…

-bella tengo una idea…-ella rodo los ojos

-Alice, no tengo ánimos…

-cállate…-dije rápidamente—me vale un cuerno tus ánimos… nos vamos a chicago—dije sin opción a un "no"

-estas loca…-dijo agarrando sus cosas.

-de verdad… estuve trabajando con mi madre en el jardín, con mi papa en el hospital y en el refugio de animales para conseguir el dinero… eso sin mencionar la biblioteca—dije rápidamente…

-¿que haríamos en chicago? Visitar a tu novio jasper… ¿y que yo me quede con rosalie y su novio Emmett?—remarco "novio" dos veces

-¡pues no!... conocer chicos lindos, no se quizás…

-está bien—dijo con un poco de entusiasmo—que le diremos ahora a tus padres…-fue mi turno de reír como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas—a veces das miedo…-comento

-lo se -dije tomando una de sus mochilas… y empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa

.

.

.

-¿crees que sea prudente Alice Brandon? ¡Acaba de perder una hermana!—no me lo tenía que repetir…

-¡por eso mismo mama! Ella necesita distraerse, salir un poco…-mire de la mejor manera que pude a mi gran comprensiva madre esme….

-está bien—comencé a saltar—pero tu padre las dejara en el aeropuerto de ida y vuelta…-comencé a abrazarla y saltar con ella... o más bien ella saltaba conmigo—tres días Alice… solo tres y mándale mis saludos a Jacob…

-si mami. Yo le digo—le di un último beso en la mejilla y corrí a mi habitación a contarle las buenas nuevas a bella…

-Belly!—ella estaba sentada encima de la cama y comiéndose las uñas—¡quita tu boca de ahí!—chille

-¡que dijo?—pregunto obviando mi comentario.

-¡nos vamos!—grite—a chicago—dije bajito. Ganándome una valiosa risa de bella.

-¿puedo utilizar la computadora?—pregunto un poco después. Me daba miedo que terminara hablando con Edward y se lastimara más… pero tenía que confiar en ella…

-adelante—dije lanzándome cómodamente en mi cama… la observe por un rato… hasta que vi una pequeña lagrima bajar por su mejilla.—Bella…-dije levantándome como un resorte, ella limpio su lagrima rápidamente y apoyo su rostro en su palma…-¿que pasa?—susurre

-nada—respondió mientras movía ágilmente el Mouse…

-¿que leíste?—dije apartándola de mi ratón. Busque la ultima pagina abierta y era…- ¿enserio?... ¿es que acaso eres masoquista o algo así?—un segundo antes bella se había levantado molesta y se lanzo a mi cama… con la intención de no escucharme.

-es costumbre…-dijo con su rostro contra la almohada

-¡muy mala costumbre!—casi grite mientras entraba al blog de Edward… habían varias publicaciones recientes…

"Amor, en el café en 30 min"—Beth—"que asco" me atreví a pensar…

-te dije que él no era para nada…-ella me interrumpió

-ya se!—dijo con voz ahogada—ya sé!—grito esta vez y se sentó al borde de la cama roja… debería ser de la rabia.—pero no pensé que el…-me levante justo en el momento en el que ella no pudo terminar la oración. Me sente a su lado y sobe su espalda… me permite terminar su oración:

-¿no pesaste que te olvidaría tan rápido no?—ella soltó un gemido se recostó en mi hombro…

-no me gusta llorar…-acaricie su cabello…

-el no lo merece… bella.—llame—vamos a Chicago. Divirtámonos… y olvídate de él.

-Alice… no lo deje decir nada. Me guie por unos comentarios que leí en una foto de él y…-levante una mano para callarla.

-¿que comentarios?—pregunte con cautela.

-estaba aburrida y vi unas fotos de él en su MSN… y habían comentarios de…-ella se levanto y se sentó de nuevo en la computadora. Abrió una cuantas páginas, tecleo algo y luego me llamo.

-pues…-no podía decir mucho. Las fachas que tenía Edward en aquella foto no ayudaba a mi raciocinio inmediato

-lee los comentarios…-dijo aburrida. Lo leería en voz alta/baja

"Ummm… Pareces… stripper?"—decía una tal…Sara

"No lo soy, como crees!"—contesto Edward

"pero si quieres te hago algo privado"—puso en un comentario más abajo. Abrí mi boca de la sorpresa, pero seguí leyendo

"entonces si eres! =O"—respondió la misma "Sara"

" que no. Aunque lo haría si mi novia me lo pidiera. Y primero tendría que conseguir una"—contestó el muy….

"Todo lo que harías x ella…."—siguió insinuando

"si. Lástima que no tengo novia."—no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito… "y que mierdas es bella entonces!" le reproche en mi mente

"aunque hay una chica de la que estoy como… enamorado, pero no sé."—Ahora quise gritar pero me conforme con morderme el labio…

"¿podría ser yo?"—estaba empezando a irritarme esa tal Sara…

-creo que leí suficiente…-me enderece y cerré la pagina de la rabia que me daba que el tipo ese no considerara "nada" a bella… es que si tan solo lo tuviera en frente…

-bueno, y por eso termine con Edward…-dijo su nombre muy bajito… casi en susurro. Odiaba ver a mi amiga /hermana así…-bueno no termine… simplemente… -pareció buscar la palabra…- me aleje.

-Okey. Ahora eso es lo de menos. A alistar maletas…-en el ovalado y con casi forma de corazón rostro de bella se formo una pequeña sonrisa…

BPVO:

Una vez listas las maletas, Carlisle nos llevo al aeropuerto. Si. Nos largamos a las 2 am. Pero ¿cómo decirle que no a Alice Brandon?

Justo antes de subir al avión recibí un texto de Jake

"Mi vida necesitamos hablar"—y por alguna razón… sabía que no era bueno.

"Luego Jake. Estoy a punto de subir a un avión"—respondí rápidamente

"no puedo seguir con esto. Bella tengo una posible candidata como mi novia…sabes lo que significa?"—mire el celular como si quisiera apuñalarlo, pero al final conteste con frialdad:

"Claro que sé. Es mi retiro. Volveremos cuando termines con ella"

"Suerte en tu viaje."—fue lo único que recibí de vuelta… esto sí que era una mierda.

-señoritas apaguen sus celulares—dijo con falsa amabilidad la azafata.

-voy—conteste de mala gana. A mi lado Alice me miro como si fuera un bicho raro…

-¿que tienes?—pregunto en susurro

-Jake tiene novia…-ella abrió desmesuradamente la boca… lo cual me hizo gracia.

-Ese perro hijo de su…-la mire para callarla, había empezado a elevar la voz—de su madre—dijo en mi oido.—ya verás. El volverá a ti. Esa es solo una intrusa más…

-no quiero discutir eso ahora…-dije recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento.

.

.

.

-bella…-decía un voz femenina…-me encanta tu Edward….—la chica se volvió eventualmente mas nítida y conseguí ver a una rubia…al lado de Edward… la sangre me hervía pero apenas tuve tiempo para matarla con la mirada… ya que ellos desaparecieron muy rápido… me dije a mi misma que no me merecía pero el regreso… y yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas… el estaba ahora con una morena… no aguante mas y me acerque para pegarle, pero desaparecieron entre risas… quise un apoyo, alguien que fuera mi puerto…

De inmediato apareció Jacob… el me abrazo y pude respirar en paz… solo un segundo.

-bella…-susurro en mi oreja—tenemos que terminar. Ya tengo novia.—sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza… es que todo el mundo me estaba dando la espalda.

-Isabella Swan!—sentí que me jalaban, pero mis parpados se sentían más pesados…- mueve el trasero!—grito Alice…-no. No llores preciosa… Awwww Bells… deja de decir su nombre…-susurro… y creo que si entendí la mitad de lo que dijo… fue mucho. —Si deme el agua…- pronto me sentí muy despierta y mojada…enfoque la vista y Alice fue lo primero que vi. Toque mi rostro, ahora empapado, y pase un dedo debajo de mis ojos… las manchas negras eran inevitables.

-morirás…-dije con voz pegajosa

-tenia que hacerlo…-estaba conteniendo la risa… lo sabia—toma...—dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolso. Lo tome de mala gana y limpie el delineador.—tenemos que salir…-me levante echando fuego y saque mi maleta… descendimos del avión.

Una vez que estuvimos en el aeropuerto para recoger las maletas más grandes, pude observar a un chico entre la multitud… era alto y con rizos… ¿adivinan quién es? Sip… mi futuro cuñado. Jasper Hale.

-ya llego—dije sin ánimos a Alice que recorría con la mirada la cinta que transportaba las maletas… aun no llegaban las nuestras. Ella pego un grito que casi, casi me revienta el tímpano… suspire. Ahora yo tendría que cargar con las dos maletas.

Espere 3 minutos y al fin vi la maleta de Alice, la tome y me caí con ella, ¿esa niña traía piedras acaso?

-¿estas bien?—pregunto una voz masculina… y precisamente quería a ese espécimen lejos de mi. Levantarte la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos Azules…

-si—dije en susurro. Tome la mano que me ofrecía y me puse de pie, quedando a centímetro del desconocido…

-¿pesada tu maleta, eh?—tenia un acento… pero era muy leve para tan solo decir: el es de…-disculpa—dijo cuando lo quede mirando mucho—mi nombre es Marco Davini—no lo vi venir. El tomo mi mano y depósito un suave beso en ella… me ruborice.

-Isabella Swan—dije un poco tarde. Davini… debería ser italiano…-¿qué haces en chicago?— ¿de dónde venía la valentía? Ni idea.

-Negocios.—dijo con una sonrisa. "así que es mayor… ummm Bella… no tienes mucha suerte en estos días"—perdona, ¿esperas otra maleta?—dijo concentrándose en mis ojos. Baje la mirada y me arrepentí de ello. El tomo mi barbilla y la levanto hasta quedar en descubierto.

-si.—dije repentinamente animada—¿y tú?

-no. Pero te quería ayudar.—sonreí, sintiéndome realmente feliz.—claro. Si no te molesta.

-Gracias—dije al ver mi maleta.—en realidad esta no es mía—dije señalando la que tenia a mi lado—es de…-me alce de puntillas para ver si localizaba a Alice pero lo último que vi de ella estaba traspasando las puertas del aeropuerto y lo sabía por el mechón de cabello—Vaya…-dije molesta

-¿ocurre algo?—el siguió mi vista-

-se fueron sin mi.—dije volviendo mi vista a la cinta transportadora. Pedí permiso y me pude acercar a mi maleta. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, una mano se posa sobre ella antes que yo.

-no vaya a ser que este igual de pesada que la otra—dijo levantándola y colocándola en el piso.

-Gracias pero me tengo que ir—dije tomando las maletas.

-¿hacia dónde vas?—pregunto tomando su propia maleta y siguiendo mi paso

-a la universidad…-el sonrió con sarcasmo—no quise que sonara como sonó.—ambos reímos—es que mi amiga vino a visitar a su novio y nos quedaremos en su habitación. Bueno ella se quedara. Yo iré a… el tiene, su madre tiene una habitación para mi…-dije atropelladamente

-bien—no pudo ocultar su acento. Si era italiano—te puedo dejar ahí.- fruncí el ceño—se fueron sin ti, ¿no?

-si, pero yo puedo tomar un taxi gracias.—empezaba a sentirme acorralada.

-bien como digas bella…-mi nombre en sus labios sonó extrañamente provocador…- ¿por cuanto tiempo te quedaras?—dijo cuando estábamos afuera, esperando taxis

-3 días—dije algo distraída con los colores de la cuidad. Ya estaba amaneciendo—por placer. ¿qué negocios haces?

-un divorcio. —me gire a verlo. No parecía tan viejo como para estar casado… es mas solo debería tener 7 años más que yo… o algo así—no quise que sonara así…-sonrió—soy abogado.—fue mi turno de sonreír

-no te ves tan viejo. —dije a punto de reírme

-oh, gracias. Considerando que tengo 24, es un insulto…-estalle en risas y él me siguió. 24 años… no estaba mal.—cuántos años tienes Cisne?—algo en esa oración estaba mal… "cisne" repetí en mi mente… él me decía así… "basta bella…"

-16.—dije un poco aturdida.

-¿te ocurre algo?—dijo tomándome de la mano. Comencé a sentirme mareada—te dije que las maletas pesaban mucho para ti.-trate de sonreír, pero solo logre que el frunciera el ceño… seguro estaba pálida.

-Estoy bien…-dije después de un minuto. Mire nuestras manos. Yo agarraba la suya con fuerza… y el hacia lo mismo. Repentinamente me sentí incomoda.

-bonito sonrojo.—comento soltando poco a poco mi mano.

-no ayudas…-dije acomodando mi cabello para tapar un poco mi rostro.

-tu tampoco.—lo mire confundida.—ya no puedo verlo…-delicadamente retiro mi cabello y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.—mejor. Dime bella… ¿no estás pequeña para estar sola en una ciudad como esta?—me encogi de hombros

-no es tu problema…-no quise sonar evasiva ni mucho menos mal educada. Pero así sonó.

-¡claro que si!—dijo tomando algo del interior de su chaqueta.- seré el responsable si te ocurre algo. Acuérdate que seguramente sea el ultimo que te vea con vida.—parpadee incontables veces… estaba bromeando… ¿o no?- deberías ver tu cara…-estallo en risas y solo lo acompañe con una sonrisa…

-pareces un psicópata…-comente revisando mi celular, el cual había comenzado a vibrar…

-no. Soy muy noble.—dijo extendiéndome una tarjeta. La tome y revise el número. —estare aquí una semana… puedes llamarme si te pierdes…

-ya se dieron cuenta que falto…-dije levantando mi celular y mostrándole el mensaje

-"Lo siento bells. Vamos por ti. Alice"—leyó y soltó una risita…- tu amiga no es precisamente detallista…

-¿porque lo dices?

-no eres algo que se olvide tan fácil…-quise no tomarlo con doble sentido… pero es que él era demasiado guapo…-eres muy hermosa—dijo cerca en mi oreja… una sonrisa se formo lentamente en mi rostro.

-gracias.—un taxi se detuvo en frente de nosotros.— tómalo tu, ya vienen por mi…-dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias bella… un placer conocerte—extendió su mano y la toma para estrecharla pero el tenia un plan mejor… beso mi mano con delicadeza e hizo una reverencia… me causó gracia. El subió su maleta y lo despedí con la mano… no tardaría mucho en llamarlo…

Bien, no tarde nada.

"Alo?"Contesto en tono serio

"Hola! Soy bella…"dije sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. Al otro lado de la línea escuche una risa melodiosa

"Hola hermosa… si llamaste.—sonó tan dulce!

"quería ver si me diste un numero valido"—otra risa

"claro. Claro. Quieres tomar el desayuno?"—no vacilé

"por supuesto."

"genial. Te enviare la dirección en un texto. ¿Ya te buscaron?" –justo en ese instante un jeep rojo, increíblemente enorme apareció ante mi… de el salto Alice y el Grandote de Emmett…

"al parecer"—dije mirando duramente a Alice. Ella hizo un puchero pero no me importo. Yo seguía con mi llamada

"¿qué quieres decir? Si sabes que puedo dar vuelta y buscarte no?"—Reí ante su tono de preocupación

"estoy bien… al fin llegaron"—Alice tenía las manos pegadas, como si estuviera rezando mientras Emm subía mis maletas… le enseñe el dedo medio a mi Amiga.

"De dónde eres Bella?"—dijo después de un silencio de un segundo

"forks, Washington"—Alice dijo sin sonido: ¿con quien mierdas hablas?. No le preste atención y me subí al enorme Jeep. "¿y tú?"

"Italia"—dijo como lo obvio—"¿Qué te gustaría de desayuno?"

"tostadas"—conteste rápido mientras el Jeep comenzaba su marcha. "pero… ¿no sería mejor que me cocinaras?"—otra risa.

"¿estas ofreciendo que un desconocido te lleve a su habitación de hotel para que te haga tostadas?"—bueno… como el lo decía, sonaba extraño

"creo que si…"

"bien. Pero si me llevan preso diré que me obligaste"—fue mi turno de reír. En el auto todos me miraron como una loca

"Trato."

"te veo en una hora."

"adiós"—canturreé

"Ciao"—debía admitir que su italiano era muy sexy.

Cerré mi teléfono con una sonrisa en mi rostro… pero me tenía que preparar para la batalla del año: ¿¡Con quien hablaba bella por teléfono!?

-hola Jasper—el solo hizo un gesto con la mano, añadiendo una sonrisa.

-Parecías muy ocupada enana…-comento Emm mirándome por el retrovisor. Sonreí abiertamente.

-tengo un nuevo amigo—anuncie..

-¿y como se llama?—pregunto malhumorada Alice.

- no es tu problema -dije tomando de nuevo mi celular, el ya había enviado la dirección.—¿y rosalie?=-pregunte después de un silencio incomodo…

-está estudiando—dijo orgulloso Emm. Le conteste con un : Ohm.

Segui simulando que enviaba textos cuando la verdad era que no hacía nada. Pero tenía que demostrarle a Alice que yo también me puedo olvidar de ella…

-Bella ya no aguanto—lloriqueo

-¿qué pasa?—pregunte sin mirarla

-¡estas molesta conmigo!- chillo.

-Algo… no debiste olvidarme.

-pero…

-siempre es lo mismo cuando estas con jasper!—solté de una vez. El pobre se puso de color rojo y Alice estaba… perpleja.

-Yo…

-Hablamos cuando lleguemos. —dije un poquito incomoda.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Bella no fue mi intención—ella estaba mirándome desde su cama mientras yo iba y venía, acomodando mis cosas y eligiendo que ponerme.

-lo se…-dije deteniéndome frente a ella…-solo que lo haces…-dije caminando hacia el espejo.

-perdón.—dijo con esa voz que te rompe el corazón, pero no me iba a dejar… al menos no hoy.—¿a dónde vas?—dijo colocándose detrás de mi…

-a desayunar.—conteste mientras volvia donde estaba mi maleta y buscaba un collar…

-pero la mama de Jasper nos preparo algo…

-ve tu. Yo tengo que respirar mas aire… quizás ir de compras o conocer…-saque en filas mi ropa, y aun no encontraba el estúpido collar…

-pero es domingo… queríamos ir a la playa…-dijo persiguiéndome de vuelta al espejo.

-los alcanzo en la tarde… quizás…-en mi mente fui creando un plan: desayunaría con marco, luego me disculparía y recorrería a pie la mayor parte de ciudad que pudiera… entonces me cambiaria los zapatos…

-bailarinas, jeans ajustados, blusa ajustada, chaqueta de colores, cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y bolso cómodo… tu vas a una cita Isabella…-dijo observando cada una de las piezas que llevaba puesta…

-solo el desayuno con un amigo…-dije saliendo de su fría mirada.—¿tienes copia de las llaves?—pregunte antes de abrir la puerta. No era muy espacioso, pero cabían dos camas individuales, 2 roperos pequeños un baño y un tocador… extrañamente Jasper dormía solo… y como ahora estábamos ocupando las dos camas, el se iría a dormir al departamento de su mama…

-si…-ella se volvió y busco en su bolso una copia de las llaves de la habitación… me lanzo la llave y un beso… solo sonreí y me despedí con la mano…

Una vez fuera suspire y observe todo a mí alrededor.

Una fuente adornaba el medio del campus. Todo la grama era perfecta y algunas bancas estaban esparcidas a lo largo del camino a la universidad… era algo muy grande y hermoso… eso sin considerar la cantidad de variedades de arboles que adornaban todo tal vez debería considerar mis estudios aquí…

Pero mientras caminaba la llave me molestaba así que la decidí guardar… entonces un reflejo del sol me cegó. Acerque la llave más hacia mí. Tenía un M torcida por una de sus lados… además eso era… esmalte de uñas rojo.

Tuve una corazonada… pero no quería exponer nada sin más pruebas… pero… que posibilidades habían de que jasper engañara a Alice con alguien cuyo nombre empezara por M… mis opciones eran escasas… pero al final decidí guardar la llave… le diría a Alice después… no podía estropearle todo el viaje.

Tome el primer taxi y solo dije: a La residencia Beadle.

.

.

.

Ya estaba aquí… en la suite de Marco… no podía echarme para tras… ¿verdad?... finalmente toque la puerta…

Aquel mismo chico que me ayudo en la mañana, de ojos azules y que vestía traje, ahora solo estaba con su camisa remangada y el pantalón, un poco despeinado pero igualmente atractivo.

-hola Bella—dijo con media sonrisa… ¿era idea mía o hacia un poquito más de calor?

-Hola Marco—dije pasando a su lado. Esta demás decir que era la suite más hermosa que había visto.

Al entrar te encontrabas con la cocina/comedor y luego estaba el pequeño salón, que tenía un mueble claro con cojines de tonos violetas, había uno más apartado de color negro con una mesa de centro y en ella había un garrón con girasoles… luego había un pasillo de donde me imaginaba conducía al dormitorio y al baño…

-por aquí…-dijo señalando un taburete que estaba del otro lado de la cocina… me senté a observarlo..

-¿cocinas mucho?—pregunte. El estaba sacando las tostadas y colocándolas en un plato… y en otro el huevo revuelto.

-no. Creo que es la primera vez en 3 meses…-dijo dejando las tostadas frente de mi.—tienes mantequilla, jalea y jamón..—señalo cada uno de los ingredientes… y yo sonreí. Me sentía muy halagada.

-gracias. —estaba sacando las otras tostadas y colocándolas en su plato, luego saco de la nevera dos vasos…

-¿jugo?—asentí—es de frutas—creo que el jugo fue lo único que no preparo…

-¿que tomas tu?—pregunte antes de darle mi primera mordida a la tostada con mantequilla

-malteada… con algo de vitaminas…-se veía algo… apenado. Mordí mis labios para no soltar la pregunta

-¿que haces tan lejos de casa?—ahora estábamos frente a frente y él me llevaba una cabeza de ventaja.

-deje Italia desde muy pequeño…-rió—pero el acento no lo puedo dejar atrás—sonreí y bebí un sorbo de mi jugo.—¿tú qué haces fuera de Forks?—fruncí el ceño… no sabía si decirle todo o simplemente omitir algunas cosas—está bien sino me dices…-dijo tranquilamente

-fue un viaje rápido… muchas malas noticias para un solo día, supongo—una pequeña arruga adorno su rostro…

-espero que no sean tan malas…-dijo mirándome a los ojos… -o tal vez ya es muy tarde…-muy seguramente había encontrado en mis ojos la tristeza—Lo siento…-dijo muy bajito

-¿como puedes saberlo?—pregunte untando mi otra tostada de jalea

-eres un libro abierto, sin ofender—su sonrisa fue… tierna y cómplice… unos pequeños hoyuelos lo acompañaron.

-siempre lo supuse…-suspire—mi hermana murió. —solte sin poder procesar mi pensamiento. El se levanto y rápidamente rodeo la isla y se apoyo en u codo, esperando mi reacción…-no se porque…-senti las lagrimas en el borde de mis ojos…-me tengo que ir.—tome mi cartera que estaba a un lado y me incorpore rápidamente… deseaba no tropezar con nada…

Mi mano se posó en la perilla, pero el tomo mi mano y me hizo soltar la puerta…

-bella…-llamó. —no te vayas—rogó—no tienes que contarme… pero deberías saber…-se acerco a mí y me habló al odio—que me interesa. —mi única acción coherente fue rodearlo con mis brazos y hundir mi rostro en su pecho… creo que no había tenido el momento de desahogarme.- bella ragazza piangere. Non abbiate paura—ni entendí lo que dijo, pero me sentí con más ganas de llorar.

El acariciaba mi cabello mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia el mueble. Ahí ambos nos sentamos y yo me recosté en sus piernas… el cantaba una nana, que apenas entendí, mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

2 minutos después…

-creo que estoy lista para hablar…-dije con la voz un poco pegajosa.

-¿quieres un poco de agua?—pregunto y asentí. Me incorpore para sentarme y antes de que él se fuera por mi vaso de agua, me dio un beso en la frente diciendo: Bella mía.

Si bien no tenía ni un día de conocerlo… me sentía muy segura con el… sabia que él me comprendería…

.

.

.

-no entiendo…-dijo con una sonrisa apenada… era la segunda vez que le explicaba mi relación con Edward…-¿la tercera es la vencida no?—reí y bebí un sorbo de lo que quedaba de mi agua.

-nos conocimos en florida, es mas… solo me fije en el. Luego yo me metí mucho a la lectura… en especial de un blog…-lo mire haber si había entendido… el asintió—luego el me habla y me dijo que él era el chico de florida y que… bueno el… me llamo cisne—el asintió—hace como un mes y tres días el me pidió que fuéramos… Cyber novios…-su rostro era un poema.

-dijiste que si…-dijo algo... ¿desilusionado?

-si…el no estaba el 30…-dije mirando mis manos.—hablamos en mi cumpleaños, el 13. Pero… no puedo creer que no se acordara…-no sabía que mas decir

-seguro es un hombre olvidadizo. —tomó mi mano derecha.—ok, ya entendí…-lo mire divertida.—en serio!—rió—ahora quiero que me cuentes lo de tu hermana…-dijo serio. Suspire.

-me entere hace un día… o menos. —frunció el ceño—nunca supe de su existencia hasta ayer…-el frotó mi mano con su pulgar, incitándome a continuar. Instintivamente apreté mas su mano con la mía—mi mama dijo que se llamaba Amanda…-mi garganta se cerro de repente—no sé nada de ella… así que no hay mucho que decir…

-bella—llamó—hay mucho que decir. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lo supiste?...

Sonreí.—como si fuese uno de esos programas de TV donde hacen bromas de muy mal gusto pero al final siempre te dan algo… pero… luego me di cuenta que esa era mi realidad. Y no había ningún premio…-mi voz se rompió al final de la oración y él me atrajo a su pecho y derrame las lágrimas que nunca quisiera volver derramar: lagrimas de puro dolor.

-no me gusta ver a una niña llorar…-dijo en broma mientras me sobaba la espalda. Lo apreciaba, al menos trataba de consolarme…-pero si tuviste un premio…-me separe de el para poder quedar cara a cara.

-no entiendo—dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-antes, cuando me contabas sobre… -agradecí que no dijera su nombre- dijiste que tu tenias la oportunidad de viajar a Londres…

-si. Para buscar a la hija de Amanda.—el pareció pensar algo…

-¿y porque no estás en un avión camino a Londres?—¿que podría decir sin quedar como una completa tonta… o infantil niña de 16 años?

-yo… no tengo nada que buscar allá.—dije un minuto después

-¿y el?

-el me niega. ¿Porque yo debería ir allá en las peores circunstancias con la sola intención de verlo?—el sonrió de una forma que… me pareció muy familiar.

-eres terca… ahora lo compruebo. —rei un poco. El estaba en lo correcto.

-podemos pasar a algo más… no tan sobre mi…-me reí de mi propio enredo de palabras…

-claro.—dijo recostándose en el mueble. Lo imité

-¿tienes novia?—créanme que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-no.—dijo con una sonrisa—¿te gustaría serlo?—sentí como un balde de agua fría y supuse que mi rostro reflejaría lo que sentía. El estalló en risas—¡bella! Es una broma. No pongas esa cara…-solté una risita nerviosa y continúe por caminos más seguros…

-¿hermanos?—el negó con la cabeza.- ¿Dónde vives?

-en el mundo—contesto sin mirarme.

-explícate.—el se enderezó y comenzó:

-he tenido mucha suerte. Cada vez que termino un caso me sale otro y casi siempre implica ir a otros países o estados… nunca imaginé que esta carrera tan larga y aburrida fuera lo mejor que me pasara.—el sonaba tan apasionado que lo transmitía… era hipnotizante.—en unos días termino este caso, bastante interesante por cierto…

-es solo un divorcio… ¿que tiene de interesante?—me senté con las piernas cruzadas, observando como el tomaba la misma posición que yo. No parecía un profesional de 24 años… parecía solo un chico con un poco mas de edad que yo.

-tu crees que los divorcios destruyen todo, ¿verdad?—asentí—no es así. Hay veces en la vida donde es preferible tomar caminos separados aunque haiga mucho amor de por medio, incluso si hay hijos…-suspiró—no todo es amor bella… también es convivencia, respeto… esta pareja por ejemplo… son un par de… bueno… son ese tipo de personas que creyeron en el "vivieron felices para siempre" y cuando empezaron a vivir juntos… las peleas era terriblemente grandes aunque el motivo fuese un plato fuera de lugar. Con el paso de los años, tuvieron un hijo…-miro sus manos—delante de el eran puro amor… nunca se notó fingido. Pero luego de que el chico creciera y se fuera de la casa ellos no decidieron separarse… y aun asi seguían discutiendo. Ambos comenzaron a tener problemas de salud y como esas cosas de la vida… le dieron 2 años aproximadamente…-me tape la boca con la mano… parecía una historia demasiado triste—y ahora decidieron separarse… quieren vivir sus últimos meses en paz.—me miró—sabes, no los culpo. Ellos se aman, pero como todos, tienen defectos y lamentablemente… eso pudo más que ellos.—pero algo no terminaba encajando en su historia…

-como es que sabes tanto de ellos…-en su rostro apareció una sonrisa un poco forzada y triste.

-soy su hijo. —dijo tomando mi mano. —no te preocupes por mí. La idea de que fuera yo quien los separara fue mía… siempre quise hacer algo bonito por ellos…-entrelace nuestros dedos y en ese instante el me miro sorprendido…

-creo que es muy bonito de tu parte que…-el se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración… no me sentí incomoda… solo algo fuera de lugar…

-bella…-susurro—¿por qué tenias que tener 16?

-échale la culpa a mis padres…-el rio y sobó su nariz contra la mía…

-entonces… ¿porque apareciste justo ahora?...

-nada es una coincidencia en este mundo…

-¿estas diciendo que estas destinada a ser mía?—ahora bien podría clasificar esto como un roce de labios, pero era mucho menos que eso…

-yo no soy de nadie…-sentí la necesidad de terminar lo que el había comenzado, así que me incline hacia adelante… sus labios me recibieron con suavidad y paciencia… fue algo lento, cálido y con un sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con amor… era como un consuelo mutuo. El colocó sus manos en mi cintura, empujándome hacia atrás… quedando solo entre el mueble y su cuerpo… yo situé mis manos en su cabello casi negro y jugué con el… hubo un momento que me sentí en el cielo. Fue cuando el gimió en mi boca para luego susurrar mi nombre… poco a poco el fue tocando más abajo llegando a mis caderas y tomo el dobladillo de la camisa y metió sus manos dentro, tocando mi piel… me estremecí con fuerza.

Pero mi mente se negaba a creer que era Marco… yo solo tenia la imagen de Edward… y alucinaciones mías de el con otras… intrusas como diría Alice… sin poder evitarlo, dos lagrimas bajaron hasta mi cuello. Marco se detuvo en seco…

-maldición bella…-se levanto y me observo—¡diablos!... no fue mi intención es que yo… tu….no quise…-me senté y levante una mano.

-espera… déjame respirar—inhale unas cuantas veces y cerré los ojos para ver si detenía las alucinación con Edward.—no te disculpes…-dije una vez que abrí los ojos y lo encontré sentado a mi lado, con su cabeza entre sus manos…

-tu…-sonrió de forma amarga…-tengo que disculparme Bella…-negué con la cabeza…

-fue por mucho el mejor beso de mi vida…-dije tratando y rogando por no sonrojarme…-

-pero no pensabas en mi…-dijo serio.

-claro que si. Solo que… sabia que eras tu. Pero Edward se mete en mis pensamientos… y no son nada buenos… sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza… es un recuerdo constante… discúlpame tu a mí.—el tomó mi mano y la beso…

-mejor ser amigos bella…-algo en mi ser dolió. Simplemente por haber perdido la oportunidad de olvidarlo…

-pienso lo mismo…-susurré. Me incline y deje un beso en su mejilla… "eres muy especial" susurré en su oído. Pude sentir como sonreía.

-Grazie—dijo tomando mis manos.—creo que…-miró por encima de mi cabeza—ya es un poco tarde. Tengo que ir a una reunión. —de repente me sentí vacía…-puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme, no tardare mucho.—comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí:

-no. Gracias—sonreí—voy a comer con Alice…-aunque sabía que era mentira. El asintió.

-Bueno Bella… otro día será.—sonrio como solo el sabia. Y unos pequeños óyuelos se instalaron en su rostro… de verdad tenía ganas de amarlo… y poder olvidar a…- ¿me estas escuchando?—el estaba agitando una mano frente mis ojos…

-disculpa. ¿Que decías?...—parpadee.

-que si mañana no tenias nada que hacer, cosa que dudo, podrías llamarme… tal vez te lleve a algún lugar bonito…-sonreí.

-Claro. Yo te llamaré…-ambos nos levantamos y el me acompaño hasta la puerta. Eche un vistazo a nuestro desayuno a medias… algún dia tendría que remediarlo. Tome mi pequeña cartera y le dije:

-otro día terminaremos nuestro desayuno.—el soltó una risita.

-si y la próxima vez será mas elaborado. Lo juro. —hizo una seña de boy scout. Me mordí el labio para evitar la risa.—y disculpa lo de…-¡se sonrojo!... juro que era lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida... el era… "tranquilízate bella" grito mi conciencia.

-no te… preocupes, yo tampoco soy tan santa si dividimos la ecuación.—el rio.

-claro… pero aquí el caballero soy yo, así que…

-ok. —suspiré. Ya estábamos en la puerta. Mejor dicho, yo estaba del otro lado…- Adiós…-el sostuvo mi mano y le dio un beso.

-Es un hasta luego. —asentí y le di la espalda… el espero ahí. Parado en el umbral de la puerta… y no fue sino hasta que voltee en una esquina, que pude mirar hacia adelante.

Al salir del complejo… camine por las calles, que extrañamente estaban solitarios para ser domingo.

Creo que iba por mi… tercera cuadra cuando sentí vibrar mi celular… lo saque, no sin antes de echar un vistazo.

"911"—era de Alice… no me preocupé, seguramente era una emergencia de vestuario…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por todos sus Favoritos, y aquellos que me agregaron a su lista de autores favoritos, tambien por las alertas!<br>**

**Escribo con mucho cariño, y porque me complementa.  
><strong>

**¡El miercoles estoy de cumpleaños! y como regalo les subiré la continuacion de este capitulo ;)  
><strong>

**Nos leemos chicas. Att: Bella D'Cullen  
><strong>


	16. Intrusas (Parte II)

Capitulo 15: Intrusas Parte II

APVO:

-Déjame explicarte…-decía a mi alrededor, mientras yo lo empujaba y estaba al borde de las lagrimas…

-¿solo déjame irme ok?—grite encarándolo un poco.

-Ali, por favor, déjame explicarte… yo no sabía…-suspiré.

-¡Claro! La zorra esa tenia la llave de TU cuarto y tu… ni idea…-hice un ademan con la mano. Tanta hipocresía me asfixiaba

-yo no se la di…-dijo cerrando mi maleta…

-quítate…-amenacé.

-déjame explicarte Alice…-dijo serio.

-no.—frunció el ceño—no quiero escuchar tu discurso ensayado, no me interesa.—en ese momento se abrió la puerta…

-oye alice… tu le pusiste esta M a la llave… digo de Mary…-decía ella mirando la llave entre sus manos. Me acerque a ella y se la arrebaté…

-¿otra?—chille.—esto es increíble…-dije lanzándole la llave a jasper.

-¿qué pasa, por que la maleta?—preguntó bella quitándose su cartera…

-esa M no es de Mary… es de Miranda… ¿no, jasper?—lo miré—explícale a bella… quién diablos es Miranda…

-ella es mi compañera…-bufé

-¡es tu OTRA novia, acéptalo!—grité antes de volver a mi maleta…

-¿la estas engañando?—preguntó bella en susurro… negué con la cabeza… como si no fuera mas obvio…

-¡no!... lo juro. Alice encontró una copia debajo de la puerta, cuando iba a desayunar… y luego me llamó. Yo no hice una copia. ¡Menos dos!... bella por favor haz que me escuche…-escuchaba las suplicas de Jasper… pero no espere lo demás. Un sonido agudo y fuerte resonó en toda la habitación. Luego una puerta azotada. Me gire y encontré a bella sobándose la mano.

-tu no lo hiciste… alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.—dijo buscando su maleta. Me quede estática. —¿qué esperas?.. nos largamos aun hotel.

-¿y porque no nos vamos?—pregunté confusa.

-aun no han pasado los tres días.

.

.

.

-Bella, ¿quien es Marco?—pregunté levantando su teléfono…

-¡dame!—ella me quito en teléfono y mientras leía el mensaje una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro…- creo que ya nos podemos ir de aquí…-mire a nuestro alrededor… el hotel tampoco me agradaba…

-¿que te dijo?—me levanté y fui por mi bolso

-que nos podemos quedar en su suite—miro por la ventana…-el vendrá a buscarnos…

-aja…pero ¿quién es?—ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a mi

-lo conocí en el aeropuerto. Es de Italia y tiene 24…-abrí un poquito los ojos de la impresión- es súper guapo, todo un caballero y…-suspiró—tiene algo que…-una bocina sonó no muy lejos de nosotras. Bella se puso de pie y tomo sus maletas. Yo solo la imité.

Cuando salimos del hotel un taxi estaba esperándonos. Un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos grisáceos con azul y un cuerpo de modelo, abrazo a bella en cuanto salió. Cargo nuestras maletas y las metió en la cajuela. Luego se dirigió a mí:

-Mucho gusto. Marco Davini—estreche su mano.

-Alice Brandon. —sonrió un poco y nos hizo entrar en el taxi.

-Gracias por esto—dijo bella mirándolo como si fuera el hombre mas sexy del mundo… bien, si era sexy eso nadie lo puede refutar, pero… ¡al diablo! Si que estaba Atractivo.

-no es nada. Pero luego me explicaran que pasó…-algo que dijo él me alarmó. Yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo que… había visto. Si. Porque no solo fue por una llave, yo los vi, con estos ojos verdes oscuros que tengo. Ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, él la tenia agarrada de la cintura, ella se acercó un poco pero el alejó su rostro, sonrio y le dijo algo que a ella le causó risa.

-alice ya llegamos—dijo bella agarrando mi brazo.

-ya voy—salí del taxi y cargue la maleta menos pesada ya que el señor estoy muy bueno dijo que el cargaría casi todo.

Suspiré.

Aquí estaba de nuevo yo con mis pensamientos, pero prefería ahorrarme la vergüenza de decir: "hey ¿saben qué? Yo tenía un novio, y lo visitaba cada mes, luego en una de mis visitas, lo vi con otra mujer. Si, fui tan tonta para tener una relación de lejos sabiendo muy bien el dicho: Amor de Lejos… felices los cuatro. Algo que hasta hoy no creía" no por supuesto que Alice Brandon no diría eso. Pero tampoco negaría que el me engañó, simplemente yo fui una tonta al no darme cuenta.

-Alice no me agrada nada esas arrugas que se forman en tu frente—dijo bella mientras esperábamos que Marco abriera la puerta de la Suite.

-estoy pensando Bella…-dije caminando detrás de ella.

La suite era bonita, bien combinada con respecto a los colores, uno que otra pintura allá, y muy espaciosa…

-sus cuartos están aquí…-dijo el señalando un pasillo a la vez que se introducía en el. —este de acá puede ser tuyo Alice—señaló un cuarto que tenia por fondo blanco y decoraciones neutrales pero un bonito arreglo de rosas rojas lo adornaba en una esquina.

-es… genial—dije sonriéndole—gracias.—camine directo a la habitación y deje la maleta a un lado. Bella susurró un: ya vengo y asentí. Solo quería dormir… pero las traicioneras lágrimas estaban ahí

BPVO:

Marco me mostraba mi cuarto, pero por alguna razón, me disculpe y camine hasta la habitación de Alice… sabia que ella me necesitaba.

Al entrar, la encontré dormida, con ambas manos unidas y debajo de su rostro. Parecía un angelito dormido. Aun estaba con la ropa puesta pero no importaba. Al menos había dejado de llorar.

…

Los dos días siguientes fueron una pesadilla en mi intento de mejorar sus animos. Jasper se había enterado de nuestra localización y llamaba todo el tiempo. Tanto, que en un arranque de rabia, de mi parte, tiré el celular de alice desde el balcón de la suite, hasta que cayó en la cabeza del rubio descerebrado.

Luego tuvimos que llamar a seguridad porque el gritaba a cada rato. Era insólito. ¿Acaso no podía admitir que no sabe amar?

Hoy era nuestro último día. Y marco dijo que nos iba a conceder este dia en la Suite para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, que él estaría a un llamado.

Así que cuando me levanté, salí a una tienda de revistas y películas y compre todas las que pude. Además de muchas golosinas y helados para el despecho.

Cuando volví al conjunto departamental, encontré a Alice hecha un ovillo en el sillón negro.

Deje mis compras inmediatamente y corrí hacia ella.

-Alice—llame. Quite el cabello de su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba dormida.

-bella… tengo hambre—gruñó. Reí.

-traje helado.—ella se enderezó como un resorte y sonrió

-dame—dijo con una vocecita aguda.

Fui en busca del helado y dos cucharadas. Volví y me desplome en el sillón. Encendimos la TV y comenzamos a comer.

-¿Qué haremos?—pregunto cuando el helado se termino.

-no lo se.—dije levantándome. Una idea paso por mi cabeza.—Marco dejó abierto su cuarto.

-¿y?—dijo cambiando de canales muy rápido

-podemos utilizar la computadora.

-la pido—gritó en cuando termine de hablar. Apago la televisión y corrió hacia el cuarto de marco, el cual era el último en el pequeño pasillo.

Camine detrás de ella, no sin antes dejar todo en su lugar.

Cuando entre al cuarto encontré a alice inmediatamente abriendo MSN y Facebook.

-tengo una idea—dijo con su sonrisa malévola.

-dila, sino explotaras—me senté en el borde de la cama y espere a que continuara de hablar.

-dame el correo de Edward…-me quede boquiabierta. De inmediato el corazón me comenzó a latir rápido al escuchar su nombre. Mis manos se pusieron fría, y no sabía porque. Siempre era asi. Bueno, era… cuando hablaba con él.

-¿para qué?—pregunte levantándome de mi lugar

-quiero hablarle como una chica cualquiera, a ver si el también quiere conquistarme…-no lo pensé mucho. Asentí. Le dicte el correo y ella lo agrego rápidamente… no esperamos ni 15 minutos, y el ya aparecia en una ventana como, Conectado. En ese instante sentí mi corazón latir rápido.

-voy a hablarle—dijo alice sin ver mi rostro. Abrió la ventana de conversación y yo sentía que me iba a dar un infarto… sin embargo, me hice la dura y busque una silla para sentarme al lado de Alice…

"Hola =)" Habia puesto ella

"Hola Linda, de donde eres?"- ¿puede ser mas…?

"Forks, Washington y tu?"—respire profundo…

"Londres. Cuantos años tienes?"—alice se giro hacia mi

-¿Qué le digo?—pregunto divertida…

-18—dije sin pensarlo.

"18 y tu?"—esto parecía un interrogatorio

"21… como estas?"

"bien, esta lloviendo"

" a mi novia, no le gusta la lluvia… por cierto, ella vive ahí"—evite con todas mis fuerzas la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir

"como se llama?"

"Bella."

"y cuanto llevan saliendo?"

"muy poco. Pero ella hace unos dias se enojo conmigo y no se porque :S "—alice me miró y dijo:

-¿el no sabe porque…?—no pudo terminar la frase

-que se yo—dije algo histérica—solo me fui…-ella negó con la cabeza, desaprobando mis acciones

"que mal, espero que regresen"—Alice soltó una risita malévola

"yo también, pero quiero darle su espacio…"

"me tengo que ir, bye Linda. Un placer" dijo un minuto después.

Alice cerro la ventana y su MSN.

Me dio una mirada… extraña.—no me interesa lo que piense, seguro y ya sabe quién eres y por eso dijo lo que dijo—agregué rápidamente.

-si eres necia—chillo, levantando los brazos y caminando dramáticamente. Apague la computadora y la seguí.

…

Pasamos el resto de la tarde mirando una o dos peliculas. Luego comenzamos a arreglar nuestras cosas, para ese entonces Marco ya había llegado, a lo cual Alice no puso buena cara…

-¿Qué te pasa con Marco?—pregunte en la habitación de ella, terminando de recoger su maquillaje mientras ella se bañaba.

-no lo se, algo no me cuadra…-contestó

-no pienso tener nada con él, si te hace sentir mejor.—ella soltó un bufido y cerro la ducha.

-igual sigue sin agradarme…-ella termino de vestirse. Y yo di por terminada mi estadía en Chicago.

.

.

.

-te llamare—dije sonriendo

-yo te escribiré… que te vaya bien—rozo sus labios con mi mejilla y suspiré… deseaba que…

-bella—llamó Alice a mi lado me gire y vi su rostro de temor

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunté en voz baja

-Jasper…-lo busque con la mirada…

-no lo veo…-le dije a Marco para que estuviera alerta… pero dejé de sentir la presión de las manos de alice en las mías. Al verla de nuevo, la observo… varios metros mas allá, de brazos cruzados y cabeja baja, escuchando a jasper… fruncia el ceño ante cada palabra… avance dos pasos, pero alguien me detuvo

-no es tu pelea…-susurró

-es mi amiga—el sonrió

-le haras un favor…-me rodeó con sus brazos…- desearía que fueras mi hermanita—yo reí con ganas—no le veo el chiste

-tu pareces de comercial… yo solo soy muy común—el negó con la cabeza…-Marco, no quiero discutir…-al fondo escuche un llanto. Me gire hacia mi amiga, otra vez, y esta vez lloraba en su pecho… y lloraba con ganas. Luego ella simplemente levanto su cabeza y yo giré la mia al si quiera pensar en ver tan intimo momento.

No pasó mucho para que anunciaran nuestro vuelo… alice regreso con jasper pegada… y al momento de partir, de ambas partes hubo llantos. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Estaban enamorados.

Pero preferí no preguntar… sabia que cuando ella pudiera hablar lo haría… mientras tanto. Me quedo con mi adiós, de un nuevo amigo, que presiento estará cuando necesite…

…Horas Después…

-¡Bella!—chillo Esme. Corri a abrazarla. Ella era como una segunda madre para mi…

-Hola—dije recostada en su hombro.

Recién llegábamos de Chicago… fue un viaje tranquilo pero ya ansiaba estar con mi…

-y mis padre ya llegaron—afirme

-si, venimos de allá—dijo Carlisle con Alice entre sus brazos- ¿quieres que te dejemos ahí?

-por favor…

..En el carro…

-hablaremos por MSN—me susurró Alice, yo asentí, solo por inercia. Estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa…

En el camino le contamos muy poco a sus padres, ya que esta era una visita a "Jake" y en verdad no era así.

Una vez frente a mi casa, me ayudaron con mi equipaje y me dejaron justo en el umbral. Les dije que no pasaran, que necesitaba tiempo con ellos…

Abrí la puerta, sin saber lo que me esperaba.

No dije nada, solo entre…

-¿bella?—llamó mi padre. Al llegar lo vi sentado en el sillón. Era la primera que lo veía de negro…

-Hola papa—me eche a sus brazos cual niña chiquita.—te extrañe

-y yo a ti pequeña.

- ¿y mama?—el señalo la cocina y fui hacia allá. Mientras más me acercaba, una voz iba descubriendo… era aguda, nueva, suave… de niña

-Mama—llamé. Ella giro. Estaba de espaldas hacia el mesón de la cocina. Al girar dejo al descubierto a una hermosa niña de cabellos rojizos y castaños, grandes ojos verdes, como ella, algo pálida rostro largo… pero lindos y delicados labios además de una pequeña nariz…

-bella—tomo a la niña por los brazos y la ayudo a bajar. Una vez en el piso mi madre se dirigió a mi. Al abrazarla, mi rostro quedo sobre su hombro. Percatándome de la altura verdadera de aquella intrusa.

-no seas ruda—pidió. Asentí confusa. Acaso temía que le rechazara…- Amor ven acá

-¿es conmigo?—su aguda voz me aturdió. Me parecía que estaba sobreactuando un poquito

-si Mónica—dijo mi mama. Ella dio pequeños pasos… y quedo al lado de René.—Mira cielo. Ella es Isabella, tu tia. Hermana de tu Mama—la niña me vio de pies a cabeza. Arrugo su nariz, ¿al ver mi ropa? ¿Que tenia de malo mis jeans, un suéter y converse? No eran tan bonitos como su pequeño vestido pero… ¡al diablo! ¿Que hacia ella mirándome asi?

-Hola isabella—me mordí el labio, y fue algo que ella no pasó desapercibido

-Solo bella…-corregi de inmediato—hola Monica —tendí mi mano… y asi se quedo. Porque la niña no la estrecho. Mama al ver mi incomodidad le dijo

-se da la mano…-tomo su mano y la coloco sobre la mia. Sentí… nada cuando la toque. Y fue tan extraño. Era su pequeña mano sobre la mia…- perdónala bella… es timida—dijo una vez finalizado el saludo

-no importa… ¿Cómo estas?—yo no hacia ningún tipo de voz extraña porque… sino me veria ridícula, además ella era capaz de entender sin tantos mimos

-bien—dijo y se dio media vuelta de camino al salón

-¿se parece a su mama?—pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-si—contesto sonriente.—que no te engañe, es muy inteligente… y caprichosa

-de eso te encargas tu…-dije sonriendo…aunque yo decía la verdad.

Subi tranquilamente a mi habitación… solo quería acostarme y dormir pero…

-¿dos camas?—a mi mente se vino la imagen de aquella niña. Una pequeña maleta reposaba al lado de esta cama… rosa—no me queda opción…

-¿de qué?—pegue un salto. Y voltee

-no es bueno escuchar a las personas cuando hablan solas…-le dije

-¿hablas sola muy seguido?—pregunto rápido

-que se yo…-ella levanto los hombros y paso a mi cuarto como si nada- ¿dormirás aquí?—ella se giro a verme

-no es lo que yo pensaba, pero si.—bufé. Era una diva.

-este es mi cuarto

-nuestro—repuso

-lo que sea, primero fue mio. Asi que nada de tocar aquí—señale el escritorio.—aquí—señalé mi mesita de noche—aquí—mi closet—y mucho menos tocar a…-busque en toda la habitación y…-¿Dónde esta violeta?—salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando estuve al lado de mi madre le pregunte.-¿Dónde pusieron mi computadora?

-al final del pasillo—abri la boca, para protestar, pro en vez de eso, volví a subir. Allá, solitaria, al final del pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de mis padres estaba ella… mi Violeta.

-¡Mónica!—llamé. Ella vino a mi y le termine de decir—esto tampoco se agarra…- me gire y regrese a mi cuarto. Solo quería dormir.

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE.

Estaba totalmente cansada de aquella situación.

Me sentía sola, incompleta… él me hacia falta. Hoy 9 de Diciembre estaba decidida a agregarlo de nuevo…y esperaba por dios que pudiera arreglar esta situación.

Pero no era eso realmente lo que me enojaba… sino esa niña que parecía inofensiva…

El primer mes, era tranquila y no hacia mucho. Luego comenzó a tomar confianza… agarraba todo lo que le dije que no agarrara… hasta violeta resulto perjudicada, ya que René la defendió creándole una sesión a ella. Tuve que morderme mucho la lengua… para no decirle unas cuantas hirientes verdades.

Por otra parte estaba Alice… la cual hacia mucho se había recolciliado con Jasper. Y ahora su relación iba de mejor a perfecto… a este paso yo dudaba que ellos no se casarian, como en un principio dije al enterarme de dicha relación.

Era supuestamente, y digo supuestamente porque no me consta, una chica loca que estaba obsesionada con Jasper y le robó el juego de llaves y sacó copia., comenzó a hacerles uso y dijo que esa llave se la habían dado en gerencia. Muy inocentemente Jasper le ayudo también en algunas materias y su "amistad" fue creciendo. Fue cuando ella se enteró de que el tenia novia, ella enloqueció y lo perseguía a todo momento. Alice dijo que jasper le dijo, que Hasta le había robado un beso. Y el como un caballero declinó. Y muy directamente le dijo que "amaba" a su novia. Sin mas, la chica se mudó.

Y esa fue mas o menos lo que los separo por esos tortuosos 3 días. El termino comprándole un teléfono a Alice, ya que ella se deshizo del otro cuando el intentaba llamar. Y así andan ahora… como uña y mugre.

Era Jueves casi terminando la semana, eran las 11 pm y yo no tenia sueño. Asi que fui a lo que me había prometido… a agregar a Edward.

Encendí a Violeta y abri MSN y FB.

Cuando termine de agregarlo me temblaban las manos… y las sentía frias. Porque esta era la hora en que el se conectaba.

25 minutos después…

Había aparecido su foto… el estaba conectado. Me removí inquieta en mi silla. Ahora tenia frio los pies y manos. Me arme de coraje y deje mi orgullo con el anti virus.

BSwan dice: Hola

Edward Cullen dice: Hola

Como estas linda?—mi corazón latió a mil… acaso el siempre trataba así a las chicas…

BSwan dice: un poco cansada pero bien…

Y tu?

Edward Cullen dice: regular  
>que bueno que estes bien<br>te puedo dar un beso?  
>lo nesecito (K)<p>

BSwan: (K)

Edward Cullen dice: porque me dejaste?

BSwan dice: porque staba molesta, confundida y… loca

Edward Cullen dice:y ahora como estas?  
>ya pensaste bien las cosas?<br>que paso?  
>ya fui?<p>

BSwan dice: si ya pensé bien. Ahora estoy sgura de lo que quiero

Edward Cullen dice: puedes decirme que pensaste?

BSwan dice: necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar...ese dia no fue el mejor y la pague cntigo  
>en verdad lo siento mucho<p>

Edward Cullen dice: si me di cuenta  
>me dijiste unas cosas que me hicieron sentir mal<br>como basura  
>me quede pensando toda la noche<br>en que había hecho mal—cerré los ojos por un segundo, juraba sentir mi corazón romperse ante sus palabras…. Me sentía culpable

BSwan dice: me arrepiento de lo que dije

Edward Cullen dice:no tenia ganas de nada estos dias  
>fueron muy dificiles<br>no sabia que hacer  
>porque me habia acostumbrado a ti<p>

BSwan dice: me pasaba lo mismo

Trataba de no pensarte pero es muy difícil

Traté de borrarte de mi vida, pero no pude, trataba de encontrar mil razones para olvidarte pero no encontré ninguna

Edward Cullen dice: yo te sigo queriendo igual que siempre  
>tu lo sabes<br>te extrañe un montón

BSwan dice: tuve que alejarme para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Yo también te extrañé.

BSwan dice: por favor perdóname, me comporte muy infantil

Edward Cullen dice: si te que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano pero estaba preparado  
>me he dado cuenta que eres muy temperamental y eso me gusta de ti<br>me gusta que tengas carácter  
>te quiero mucho.<p>

BSwan dice: para que estabas preparado?

Edward Cullen dice:para estas cosas  
>se que eres madura y centrada<br>pero eras casi una niña.

BSwan dice: Jajajjaa! Si :$

Edward Cullen dice: pero te quiero asi, con todo y tus caprichos.

BSwan dice: debi habértelo dicho que era terca no dejar que lo descubrieras por ti mismo

Edward Cullen dice: pero ya lo se. Asi después sabré manejarlo…- rei en voz alta. De nuevo volvia a ser yo.

BSwan dice: espera… me tengo que ir—y ustedes pensaría que me estaba vengando… Ja! Nunca! Pro es que la…. Niña… me obligo literalmente a ir al parque… no tenia ni 7 años! Y eran las… Y ejercía un poder increíble sobre mi madre… es que la culpabilidad era mas grande que yo!

-Mama!—Grite—son las 11:30, la llevó mañana.

-entonces apaga la computadora—grito de vuelta…

BSwan dice: Amor me tengo que ir… mi mama me mando a dormir.

Edward Cullen dice: bueno bebe, hasta mañana. Que descanses (L)

Y eso fue todo… me desconecte de todas mis redes sociales y apague a Violeta, todo esto con una sonrisa en la cara…

* * *

><p><strong>Me disculpo, FF no me funcionó el miercoles, pero aquí está lo prometido. Disfrutenlo =3<strong>

**Att: Bella D'Cullen  
><strong>


	17. Navidad

Capitulo 16: Navidad

Al día siguiente, tuve que llevar a la caprichosa de Mónica. Le compre un helado y sonreía para que no me acusase con mi madre de que estaba más pendiente de la hormiga que pasaba, que de ella.

Luego de eso aprendí a cómo tratarla y a acusarla cuando se me presentaba la ocasión. Aun así sentía que me quitaba de a poco a mi madre. Y muy lentamente a mi padre. Con el cual me uní bastante desde la llegada de la niña. Y no era que no la queramos sino que era impuesta y no teníamos elección. Eso y de que era muy engreída no ayudaba a la situación.

-Papi… ¿Qué haremos para navidad?—estábamos en la sala la cual aun no estaba decorada, y era 18 de Diciembre.

-no lo sé nena, ¿Por qué?—me miró sólo cuando hizo su pregunta. Lo cual era extraño porque el partido de futbol iba interesante… o se veía.

-una amiga de Alice, que también es amiga mía, viene para navidad…-miraba mi mano mientras hablaba, tenía las uñas más largas que hace dos semanas cuando me las había visto en un momento de soledad.

-bueno ¿quieren pasarla juntas?—pregunto directamente.

-digo que podemos pasarla en la casa de los Brandon. Ayudaría a mama a preparar algo para llevar… una torta o algo asi…-el asentía, un no muy convencido

-si tu se lo dices a tu madre…-sonrei y me colgué de su cuello, para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡gracias papi!—dije corriendo escaleras arriba. Fui directo a la habitación de mi madre. Ella estaba ahí, viendo la tele recostada en su cama, con Mónica a su lado.

-Hola Mami…-dije arrodillándome a su lado. Mónica se movió inquieta… no se veía feliz si yo estaba al lado de René. No me importaba mucho, sino que me irritaba que ella simplemente no pudiese entender que era mi madre, y yo también la quería.

-Dime Bells—dijo acariciando mi cabello

-¿Dónde pasaremos navidad?—pregunte en susurro. Ella hizo una mueca.

Debería entenderla, hace solo unos meses había perdido a su primera hija, ella no había llorado en mi presencia, pero sabía que lo hacía. Y que se lamentaba en silencio en las pocas ocasiones en las que creía encontrarse sola. Me era difícil ver como su rostro se había envejecido tan de repente. Y su sonrisa, aunque se mantuviera, no tuviera la misma energía de antes. Sus bellos ojos habían perdido el brillo y eso me mataba. Porque simplemente no podía hacer nada. Claro que no podía evitar sentir la preferencia, pero ¿Cuál era el caso? Qué diablos podía hacer… siempre que me encontraba con ese dilema, sacudía mi cabeza ya alejaba esos pensamientos. No estaba bien ser egoísta.

-se que no estás de humor para hacer nada… pero Mónica—susurré—no se lo merece. —quizás la estaba chantajeando un poco, pero era verdad. Las navidades eran de los niños y eso no se lo podían quitar.—veras una amiga de Alice viene al pueblo. Ella y su novio, y se quedaran con los Brandon… te quería preguntar ¿si podíamos ir a pasarla allá?—dije todo lo más calmada posible.

-pero bella… eso es salir a comprar regalos y, amor yo no tengo cabeza para eso…-quería decirle que la vida sigue, pero nunca podría ponerme en los zapatos de mi madre. Yo nunca había perdido a una hija.

-yo haría todo eso mama…-dije—y haría algo para llevar a la cena…

-¿y Alice sabe de tu plan?—pregunto alzando las cejas

-ella lo propuso…-revelé. Ella asintió y me permití sonreír un poco—Hablaré con papa.—me levante y besé su frente—Gracias mami—dije en susurro.

Tenía ahora todo el tragin sobre mí. Regalos, comida, ropa. Hasta tenía que vestir a la pequeña Mónica, esto con ayuda de Charlie como conductor y chequera.

Era muy fastidioso, pero ansiaba un poco de calor de hogar. Rosalie era como una hermana para mí, porque a pesar de las distancias hemos encontrado el tiempo para escribirnos de cuando en vez y contarnos de nuestras fallas y aciertos.

Ella claramente se oponía con mi relación de Edward. Todos lo hacían, al menos lo que conocían la historia completa.

No sabía porque, pero eso no me hacía sentirme menos en cuanto a mi relación con él. Pero había ciertas fisuras que no podía ignorar.

Ross una vez comentó: Aja… son pareja ¿pero qué pasa si él se enamora de otra?.

Y eso era algo que no me había detenido a considerar.

Odiaba poner en perspectiva todo. Considero eso como algo desagradable para quitarte ánimos de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Pero dicen que uno no puede andar por el mundo así como así. Viviendo por vivir.

Entonces en las noches comencé con pesadillas que me mostraban cuan clara era mi posición en este juego complicado de la vida.

Por un camino estaba el… y en el otro Jacob, mi puerto seguro.

Indiscutiblemente, camine hacia Edward. Pero el camino se hacía estrecho, y al final lo veía de brazos con una mujer, de su edad o cerca a ella, y ellos se miraban y se reían de mi, haciéndome sentir miserable y chiquita. Recuerdo gritar en mi pesadilla y rogarle que no lo hiciera. Pero era inútil, el siempre la escogía a ella.

Nunca intenté irme con Jacob, al final llegue a la conclusión que ponía comparación porque aun lo tenía ahí. Por eso en medio de todo el tragin, encontré mi tiempo para pensar que… las clausulas de nuestro pequeño trato me ayudarían y planeaba utilizarlas.

Fue una tarde… más bien noche, que lo encontré conectado. Y si, tenía miedo, porque él era… casi como una parte de mi, pero no en comparación con él.

Inicié la conversación como una cualquiera, diciendo: Hola Jake… y el resto fue pan comido. Al menos para mí, lo fue.

El no dijo mucho, apenas y preguntó y supuse por eso que el también tenía una conquista en mente y que yo solo se le había adelantado.

No me sentí mal. El era solo un amigo. Sin embargo el sentimiento de la ya no tenerlo me provocó un escalofrió. El cual decidí ignorar. ¿Puedo si quiera comparar el dolor? Era como mezclar la noche con el día.

Terminado ese pequeño asunto, seguí con la envoltura de los regalos, y ver que iba a "cocinar".

Nada de eso me llenaba o me terminaba de cansar lo suficiente para tener mi casi habitual conversación con Edward.

Hablar con él, de lo que sea, completaba todo un día de ansiedad.

No podía describir lo que sentía, cuando me quedaba hasta muy entrada la noche y el no aparecía…

Primero la decepción.

Segundo lo celos de aquella otra cosa que lo haya apartado del Cyber que frecuentaba para hablar conmigo

Tercero… rabia. Porque me sentía molesta y me molestaba con él.

Cuarta: Vergüenza… porque no fue sino hasta el último minuto que yo no perdía las esperanzas.

Era horrible pensar que el tenia una vida fuera de mi… Alice lo había comentado infinidades de veces. Y cuando el no se presentaba. Todas sus palabras cobraban vida haciéndome sentí que todo estaba mal y que yo luchaba por algo imposible.

Nada sin embargo se comparaba al alivio que sentía cuando hablaba con el.

Nada tenía sentido en ese momento. El futuro… podía esperar hasta mañana. Pero lo que no podía esperar… era acostarme, para ver si traicionaba a mi mente y soñaba cosas tan hermosas que pensaba que eran mi verdad.

Edward Cullen dice: no me siento bien

BSwan dice: pero como? Físicamente o que?

Edward Cullen dice: siento que esto no esta bien amor…

Edward Cullen dice: me frusta no saber si algún dia estaras entre mis brazos. Si algún dia podre conocerte, Y lo peor, Que es que tu eres menor de edad y eso es peligroso

BSwan dice: deja de ser tan pesimista… solo vive el momento. Creeme, tmb me siento frustada. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de mirarte a los ojos, acariciar tu mejilla y besarte? Es difícil pero tienes que ver el lado positivo de las cosas

Edward Cullen dice: lo se chiquita. Te amo

BSwan dice; yo tmb te amo.

Esa había sido una de nuestras conversaciones acerca del futuro… las cuales me ponían de nervios y del mal humor.

Pero la hora de la verdad había llegado. Ahora mismo estaba terminando de peinarme para ir a la casa de Alice…

Yo podía estar peinándome, pero mi único deseo era que el estuviese aquí. O que se olvidara de su familia y se conectara, pero mis dos deseos era absurdos como egoístas. De cualquier manera, no me permití borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Eso sería como darme por vencida.

Una vez en la casa de Alice, ya pasadas las presentaciones y abrazos me permití relajarme y cenar en paz.

Yo estaba al lado de Alice y de Rosalie cuchicheando de tonterías y por un momento pierdo mi vista hacia la nada y creo verlo en vez de mi mejor amiga, sentado a mi lado.

-bella—grita—te he dicho que me pases las papas—dije Alice apuntando a las cosas amarillas y humeantes que estaban en frente de mi, pero no a su alcance. Estiro el brazo y se lo paso—gracias—dice de mala gana. Luego me da una sonrisa.—no te duermas, aun falta abrir los regalos. —sonrei, poniendo pies sobre la tierra. ¿Qué estaría él haciendo en este instante?

.

.

.

-yo quiero el mio, mio— decía alice a Carlisle, el cual sonríente tenia el gorro de santa Claus y repartía los regalos.

-bien… toma-dice entregándole una caja mediana envuelta en papel brillante morado. Ese regalo era de mi parte.

-Ahhh!—chillo a verlo—un bolso Gucci!—sonrió abiertamente hacia la cámara que Esme tenía. Yo reí al ver su cara de gato sonriente, al parecer había hecho muy bien mi regalo.

Hubo risas en la entrega de los regalos. Hasta ahora tenia, una caja no abierta, que era de parte de Emmett. Una pulsera de oro, de parte de Jasper, el cual no estaba obviamente, y un juego de maquillaje de parte de Alice

-¿segura que no era para ti esto?—pregunte al descubrir los colores infinitos de aquella caja

-podría… me compre uno igual…-rei ante su comentario. Ella siempre tan observadora.

-es mi turno…-dijo Ross.

Repartió regalos para Esme de parte de su hermano y de ella, y lo mismo para Carlisle, mi padre, mi madre y Mónica. La cual salió bien premiada al recibir montones de juegos, ropa y muñecas.

-…y este es para bella!—dijo viniendo hacia mi con una bolsa no muy grande.—esta otra para Alice.—la bolsas eran idénticas. Alice y yo nos miramos y abrimos de un solo tirón. Algo fucsia se hizo notar. Metí mi mano y sentí su tela. Lo tome y levante el contenido. Una vez a la vista de mis ojos. Se me escapo un

-Awww…. ¡Que bello!—me levante para darle un abrazo de Oso a Ross.—mira que tierno!—dije con una vocecita extraña en mi. Posé para la cámara de esme y finalmente observé mi osito de peluche completamente Fucsia…-tengo el nombre perfecto para ti…-le susurré.

Alice por su parte chilló hasta el escándalo cuando vió su peluche. Obviamente eran idénticos a lo que Ross dijo: no sabía que regalarles. Los vi y dije "son perfectos"

Estaba profundamente agotada… eran las 4 am y recién pisaba mi alcoba. Traiga conmigo una caja de regalos, míos obviamente y otra de Mónica, solo que me tocó llevarla a mi porque ella es "demasiado pequeña"

Al entrar a mi habitación, ahora compartida deje las enormes cajas una por una en esquinas diferentes.

Me cambie los Jeans y la bonita camisa por mi nuevo pijama de parte de Esme. Estaba a punto de meterme en las sabanas cuando me acuerdo de algo…

-¿donde esta Edward?—pregunto a nadie en especifico. Giro mi cabeza y encuentro a Mónica abrazada de mi nuevo peluche. Resopló. Esa niña es una…

En fin me levanto con cuidado y sin más quito a Edward de entre sus brazos. Apago rápidamente la luz y me acomodó con Edward a mi lado. Estoy muriendo por enseñarle mi nuevo peluche.

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Edward Cullen dice: no había un color no se… mas varonil?

Hago una mueca, a la cual el ríe y niego con la cabeza

BSwan dice: no tenia elección me lo regalaron

Puedo ver como alza una ceja en signo de incredulidad

Edward Cullen dice: Quien?

Me siento tentarla a mentirle. No se porque. Pero hacerle sentir celos me daba confianza…

BSwan dice: Un amigo-

Sonrio ala cámara de una forma complice y el solo sonríe.

Edward Cullen dice: Esta bien

Ahora me siento estúpida y una mentirosa. ¿Que pasa conmigo?

…

-Alice es una completa locura.—dijo lo mas calmada posible

-yo quiero mi beso de Año nuevo—dije tan terca como siempre

-ni creas que te ayudare en este plan…

-tu podrías tener el tuyo… con Jacob—me muerdo el labio sin evitarlo. De repente su plan no suena tan descabellado.


End file.
